


Chasing the Tides

by KurotheDarkRingmaster



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 83,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurotheDarkRingmaster/pseuds/KurotheDarkRingmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Stark wasn’t always a scientist and Nobel Laureate, once he was a college student in LA who loved the surf and the sun.  After graduating MIT, he decided to go to UCLA and work on a project with Dr. Deacon. All the while Nathan finds himself watching more than just the tides change but his life when he meets a young man studying to become a Marshall. </p>
<p>In a blink eight years have passed, and Nathan crosses paths with the last person he expected to come across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This piece takes place before Eureka and then picks up at the first time Jack arrives in the small town. This piece is a little different, after I learned that Ed Quinn actually surfs, I couldn't resist crafting this piece. I hope you enjoy.

There is a place in the mind, where it is silent. This small corner in which, an individual may spend a lifetime searching for, a slither of silence Ina world that is loud and buzzing. The reason why we search so vigilantly isn’t because the world isn’t too much, in fact, it’s because in this place, in this silence we are one with something even greater, the world. It is this connection to the world around us, the sand, the sun, and the surf that makes us realize that life isn’t as complex as we think, its intricate and yet simple at the same time. 

This place is difficult to locate but not impossible. Some find it through meditation and self-reflection, while others focus on following the word of others. Yet for some, there is one place where man may meet his maker. One place in which he is no longer superior to the forces which he s learned to battle and prepared. To come face to face with the power of nature and not flinch, no, but to acknowledge it, to respect it and even embrace it.

Out in the warm golden rays of the sun that saturate the earth, that sacred place where water and earth meet and salt permeates the air. The massive blue scape, where over and over the waters shift as often as a butterfly may flap her wings.

Just out on the horizon, where the sea and the sky nearly touch is a very tall man, his sun kissed skin glistens with water from the sea. His dark curly hair is damp, the water slides down his face and slips into his well-trimmed beard. A pair of green eyes showers the water confidently.

The searcher, the dreamer, the inventor, and a man who for the first time in an eternity will allow himself to fall from his lofty position in society, and fall into the caress of a wave placing himself at nature’s mercy. The board bobs as his hands hover above the water, feeling the raw power of the ocean under the yellow and red board he’s straddling. There’s no one else, just him, the waves and calypso.

The engineer draws a deep breath, the water continues to shift and yet he sits. Waiting. Waiting for a chance to meet the gods and not ride the wave, but become part of it. There aren’t Ph.D.s given to those who have ridden the tides, Nobel aren’t awarded to those who changed the way we view the sea. There’s only that primal bond between life, death and nature.

For that moment Nathan Stark, triple Ph.D. and Nobel Laureate ceases to exist.


	2. Chapter One: Breaking Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Nathan Stark before he acquired a sense of style, a strong body and the confidence that stunned the world. He just wants to establish a name for himself and is tired of being underestimated. His best friend is Kevin West, a handsome young man who is perhaps t only person in Manhattan that can tolerate Nathan. Little does he know that opportunity for more than a PhD. is knocking.
> 
> All the while Jack just wants to get out of Texas, away from his old life and is searching for a new start. UCLA may just be his ticket.

There are patterns all around us, connections which we make between situations base on the delicate reasoning, which we as children have learned to follow and often follow the constructs of already established reasons and policies. Most wander through life without question, obeying each and every notion as though these constructs placed before is, are the most natural thing to accept. With so many patterns it’s easy to fall into habits, and eventually consider it a way to lead life. Some consider these habits to be simply the construction of a method in which time is managed, quantified, qualified ad managed effectively to produce a productive day and achieve the goals an individual sets.

Others see this patter as a rhythm, a pace in which, despite the odds everyone learns to accept and feels free to interoperate, much like a musician understands what waltz time is but feels free to modify his sets accordingly based upon instrument, key signature and general mood, the last part is far more common with Jazz musicians.

There was a rush of feet, the click of dress shoes, squeak of sneakers, sliding of loafers and smack of flip flops against the soles of feet in the atrium of Grand Central Train Station. Commuters cradling coffees in one hand, and brief cases in the other rushing past gaping tourists who were craning their necks to look up at the mural on the ceiling. Trains pulling into platforms at different times, the purchasing of tickets and passengers exiting the cars in waves.

Striding through the chaos known affectionately as the Morning Commute was a tall young man, dressed in a suit with dark curly hair and a short but neat beard. His green eyes were a bright and alert as he cradled a cup of coffee in one hand and a note book in the other. At first this rush of people was intense and years ago he same towering young man with broad shoulder’s would avoid it as much as possible. He had grown up in a small town in Oregon called Eureka, after the famous words cried by Archimedes. After a few months he had learned that it was pointless when faced with a stampeded to cower. It didn’t slow them down or stop temp from marching forward, no it only prevented d him from dashing to see what was waiting for him on the horizon of the next day sooner.

“Nathan!” called a familiar voice.

Nathan turned around quickly to find himself looking at an all too familiar Croatian man, “Kevin,” he greeted with a broad grin. Kevin West had started attending MIT several years after Nathan, he had left Eureka at thirteen after being invited to study at MIT. While the classes were brutal and the age gap was or it. Kevin was one of the few people he trusted and enjoyed talking to.

Unlike most students who had treated him with something akin to disdained, Kevin who was 19, welcomed him with open arms. Kevin was four years older than him, but seemed to recognize that Nathan wasn’t the type to take friendship lightly. It wasn’t until Kevin asked Nathan for assistance in the lab with his thesis that Nathan saw the man as more than a friend. His dark chocolate brown akin and nearly black eyes made most people shiver, but Nathan liked that about the man, his aura alone was more than enough to keep those who wished to harm him away.

Kevin was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt with a pair of sneakers on, Nathan hummed, it was his day to work with Dr. Rosenthal. After completing his Master’s in Physics, he was asked to work as an Assistant Professor. While the job had menial tasks it did give him access to the labs and reference materials that he would otherwise have to fight to get his hands on. Not to mention the fact that he could do as he pleased with little question from the Dean. Kevin later joined him and they ended up working together to keep one of the most discombobulated professors at NYU above water.

It wasn’t unusual for a student to seek them out for aid in papers or homework. It was also t norm to see Nathan’s tight scrawl on papers, since he graded nearly all of them. “So what do I have to grade this morning?” asked Nathan with irritation before taking a sip of coffee, he was tired of the constant grading, especially since they had been gifted a remedial class. He had been loaned to NYU and these days spent more time copying and grading.

Kevin sighed as he opened the door for Nathan and replied, “Lecture, apparently the good Doctor is sick,” his tone was laced with irritation. This ‘illness’ was probably a hangover. “Of course it’s Monday, why wouldn’t he be hung over?” he replied callously. The streets were flooded with people, moving back and forth in constant motion, Nathan dogged a cyclist and shouted, “WATCH IT!” He shook his head and continued walking, “You’re sounding more and more like a city kid every day,” mused Kevin.

Nathan smirked, to think he grew up in small town USA, now was gliding through the streets of Manhattan. “Well we all adapt eventually, so, I take it you’ve got lab work,” remarked the brunet as he opened t doors to the building. Kevin followed behind and hummed after taking a sip of coffee, “Yeah something like that, look meet me for lunch,” Kevin stated, “I may have a way to get us out of these arguments and still get our doctorates from MIT.”

Green eyes snapped to Kevin, “West, don’t trifle with me, you and I both know Blaine’s word is law when it comes to submitting dissertations,” he hissed. Blaine that was one of the few names Nathan added a little extra venom into his voice when he was forced to spit the name. The man was brilliant, but manipulative, he thought his brilliance knew no bounds and was the bane of any student looking to get a Ph.D. in Physics.

Kevin laughed and shook his head, “Hang in there Stark, you better book it or you’ll be late to the remedial class you have to cover,” Kevin jeered. Nathan looked at his watch and grumbled before picking up the pace and walking toward the lecture hall. “Lunch, Stark! Don’t be late!” called Kevin, only earning him a wave as the young man made his way to the class room.

Nathan stopped short of the door of the room and mumbled, “Welcome to purgatory,” he wasn’t religious, but if hell did exist was certain this was it. With ease he opened the door and entered the hall. Slouching against the long desks, chagrin with one another was ‘his’ class. Technically they weren’t his, but he spent more time with them than the professor. Most of them were students who needed a few credits for another degree and saw physics as easy. In his world these people were the most insulting. He had committed a bulk of his life to learning about the world around him, to understand the physical world in all its beauty. Yet, these louts were simply looking for a passing grade and didn’t care for the beauty of the world around them.

“Good morning, open your books to page 374,” he commanded, his voice carried through the room effortlessly. As the lecture progressed, he watched the students acquire a glassy look in their eyes and stare at him blankly. It was going to be a long morning; he could feel it dragging already. Physics was easy he could do the math in his sleep, the numbers would bow to him, it all made such simplistic sense he despised teaching it to simpletons who didn’t see the elegance of it all. He could hear the second hand ticking and found himself wishing for a way to speed it up.

His mind wandered to Kevin, perhaps the arrangements he was hinting at would work in his favor.   After all, these days he was acting more like a tutor and warden than a genius physicist. He was 13 when he enrolled at MIT and was 15 when he met Kevin. Now he was 20, soon to be 21, and was considered potentially one of the greatest minds in science. Several students chuckled causing him to tense, every single one of them was older than him, and they knew it. He placed the chalk on the ledge of the chalkboard and huffed.

“He’s probably a virgin,” whispered one of the men. Nathan grit his teeth as he clapped his hands together and rubs his fingers, feeling the chalk dust in the ridges of his fingers. He looked at his hands, examining the scars from working on projects in the garage and then looked up at them. “Perhaps, but at least I know I’ll be wealthier than the average social servant,” he stated as he crossed his arms.

A wave of irritation surged through the room. He wouldn’t be reduced to such a state. He had worked far too hard to fall from such a great height. “My sexual life is none of your business, in fact, I would rather you focus on the fact that all of you have an exam in two days and have yet to meet the actual professor,” he snapped, “Perhaps if I wasn’t teaching his section I would be able to actually go out for coffee.” His anger was boiling and all too quickly words were falling from his lips, words that in many ways he didn’t regret, it was the truth after all.

Regret wasn’t something Nathan was familiar with when it came to his actions and what he said. In truth he didn’t regret a word of what had just fallen from his lips. It felt liberating to finally voice his displeasure to people who might listen. His work was hanging in the balance of one discombobulated professor and an arrogant man who wouldn’t allow for another’s brilliance to shine. He looked at the group and when he had expected scathing remarks he got looks of shock.

None of them knew, not a single one of them realized he wasn’t the professor, he was an assistant. A tall young woman with long blonde hair rose from her seat, “You’re not the professor?” she inquired earnestly. She had frequently been the one firing scathing remarks about his sexual encounters. Nathan’s shoulders fell as he suddenly felt vulnerable. “No, I’m a student with a Masters in Physics, Chemistry and Applied Sciences,” he replied sorely, “I graduated MIT with a Masters in Physics at 17, I started at 13. Next fall is my final semester before I receive my doctorate.”

At that moment he felt humiliated he spoke a good game, but now they knew he didn’t have the credentials, just a brilliant mind. Instinctively he began to gather his papers, not lifting his gaze from the desk, he couldn’t look at them. “Wait, you were 13 when you started at MIT?” asked a deep voice, it belonged to Raines, a young man who also enjoyed shooting searing remarks at him. Nathan drew a deep breath, as though somehow this action would allow him to gather the courage to respond. “Yes, I graduated High School at 12,” he said, “As you guessed I’m only 20.”

He finished gathering his pages and pens before turning to retrieve the chalk he had brought. He could probably sign his dissertation down the river, no one was going to look at it now. “You mean to tell us, you’re an Assistant who is 20, and teaching because our Professor never showed?” asked a student, irritation was clear as a bell in her rough voice, it grated on Nathan’s ears like sandpaper. He turned his attention to the front of the room and erected his familiar mask of indifference, “Yes, otherwise this section would have been canceled,” he intoned.

Class was nearly over and he could tell he was going to have to pray for that thing Kevin was working on to come through, he had destroyed every shot he had of working at NYU. “Mister Stark, could you explain Hooke’s Law again? With the math?” asked the young blonde. Nathan was about to retreat when he found every student sitting up and looking at him. It was as though they had gained a new understanding of just what he had been tolerating for the past semester. “Sure,” he replied as he placed the pages down again and walked back to the board.

With ease he turned to the group and tossed the chalk in his palm, “Hooke’s Law states that the force required to compress a spring by some distance must be proportional to that distance,” he stated, _“F_ being force, and _X_ being that distance, _k_ is the constant for the spring.” He wrote down the variables as he spoke, “Following this logic, how do we set up the equation?” he asked.

The room was quiet as he waited for an answer, he was praying someone was willing to indulge him, “ _F=kX_?” asked Raines. Perhaps it wasn’t a lost cause, he smiled a little and replied warmly, “Indeed it is, but that equation works under what assumption?” he asked his smiling working its way into his voice. It was nice to have them try, now he could understand how Henry could teach. It was satisfying when they were able to not only remember but apply what he had lectured on. “The spring being linear, sir,” replied a young brunet.

Nathan nodded, “On your exam you will only be dealing with linear springs, you guys aren’t the engineers so don’t panic,” he remarked. Perhaps he would be able to get through this lecture.

 

Before he even realized it, he had managed to survive not only the lecture but was well on his way to lunch. Oddly not a single student reported him for his poor conduct, rather they treated him with far more respect than he was accustomed to. Each of them handed in their papers and asking questions, for the first time they engaged in his discussion, rather than leaving him to fill the air for an hour and twenty minutes with his own voice.

He walked with his jacket swung over his shoulder as he walked to their typical hide out, a small deli not far from the campus. The coffee was good and the owner knew how to make a killer sandwich. The bell above the door rang as it was jostled by Nathan opening the door. Sitting at their typical table was Kevin, smiling with two hot cups of coffee and a pair of sandwiches wrapped in paper. “You’ve become a legend at NYU, you should hear your students,” Kevin teased as Nathan took a seat.

Curiosity worked its way into Nathan’s expression as his brow furrowed and he looked at Kevin in bewilderment. “Don’t worry none of the professors have told our beloved Dr. Rosenthal, but they agree with you. Your students are scrambling, something about you proving it’s possible to do anything since you’re only 20 with a Masters,” he mused as he licked mustard off his thumb. Of course his outburst had reached Kevin’s ears.

The brunette crossed his arms and leaned back in the seat, “If you’re going to berate me, don’t bother. I don’t regret it. Actually I do, I should have done it sooner,” he stated. Kevin smiled brightly and laughed as he shook his head. They had been friends long enough to know that Nathan truly didn’t care what he said. “Nate, that’s pointless. You’d do it again anyway,” Kevin said as he pointed at the Physicist. Nathan shrugged before picking up his coffee. He didn’t bother retorting, there was no point if it was true. The white paper was crisp as he unwrapped his typical sandwich, fried eggplant with peppers onions, lettuce, tomato and a little goat cheese, shelled with two pieces of golden chibatta bread.

Kevin whipped his hands on a napkin, his brown eyes were on his sandwich, “I got a call several days ago, I thought it was a hoax it was that good,” he stated. Nathan perked up, offers were something he wasn’t a stranger to, but for it to catch Kevin’s eye it had to be something good. Kevin wasn’t known to jump at just anything, he wasn’t impulsive, and he was the kind of scientist who liked to know all his odds before making a leap. “Dr. Henry Deacon called, he is offering the both of us positions on his research team,” stated Kevin, “We will have full access to the labs as well as the contingency for our own lab space if we choose. He just has to approve it. After that, you will have to assist in the class room, maybe teach a class or two but he will be there to aid.”

Nathan gaped at Kevin, this was ideal, he would have full access to labs, and be able to do his work. Not to mention he was going to work with Henry again, he hadn’t seen the man since his MIT days and was aching to work with a real Physicist. “What’s the catch?” asked Nathan after a moment, his brain had finished processing all the information when he noticed Kevin had neglected to tell him just where Henry was.

A nervous smile curled Kevin’s large lips as he replied with a trace of anxiety, “UCLA.”

UCLA, California. Instantaneously his brain slipped into over drive, “When?” he asked quickly. Kevin was taken aback before answering, “This summer semester, with the possibility of longer depending on if he wants to keep us.” California during the summer, it was hot especially in LA but they had a decent enough program for Henry, after all Henry had been one of the people who designed the shuttles and a number of projects for NASA, not to mention all the other projects he had been called in to aid.

There was another advantage, it was the summer, which meant he had the chance to actually date, even if the work was going to be grueling, it meant he could actually attempt to find a companion that wasn’t his right hand.

Nathan dabbed his mouth with the napkin, Kevin’s grin was infectious as Nathan said, “Let’s do it. I’m sick of New York anyway.” Kevin was up and walked over to a payphone, obviously he had been so excited that he had memorized the number to contact Deacon.

~~CT~~

Envelopes are rather dreadful things, they’re ambiguous and often only give us a hint of what is inside them based upon the sender. Standing out starkly against the white paper in blue ink was the unmistakable crest of UCLA. Fingers gripped it tightly for a moment, as dread ran through their owner. Law enforcement programs had always been considered one of the most difficult programs to enter, they required a number of skills and the drive to perform well under pressure.

Tanned fingers slipped under the lip of the envelope, he hummed as he slowly as he ripped it open. Bright blue eyes flickered over the header and he jumped in the air, “Yes!” he shouted as he pumped his fist. Blonde hair glistened in the sun and he grinned, “Carter!” shouted the familiar voice of Mike, his best friend and first baseman for his hometown team. “Mike!” he shouted as he waved the letter in the air as though it were his ticket to greatness, “Guess who got into the Criminal Justice Program at UCLA?” he shouted. He jumped in the air and dashed across the dusty parched earth, kicking up yellow dust as he did so.

Just a few paces away was Mike, his eyes were wide as he adjusted his bright yellow baseball cap with the Owl’s logo on it. “Awesome!” shouted Mike. Jack skidded to a stop before t young man. His heart was still heavy after being told he would have to give up on baseball. All his life he dreamed of becoming a major league player. Now he was aiming to become a Marshal.

Since he was in little League, Jack dreamed of being a pitcher, now Mike was going to be. Jack smiled a little, he had to get away, too many memories of what had been and glimpses of what could have been. Mike snapped his gum and tossed a white ball with red stitching in the air, “So you starting this summer?” asked Mike.

Jack nodded as he picked up his duffle and began walking toward his old red Ford Pickup truck. There was a large dent in the bed, and the paint looked more orange than red thanks to the harsh rays of the sun and the yellow earth that was more like a cloud than actual soil. Jack looked down at his faded blue jeans and well-worn trainers. His family wasn’t broke, but they weren’t too well off. He was lucky he could finish high school.

His best subjects were psychology and history, he hated anything math and since based, well everything that didn’t explain why people acted like they did. He wasn’t a fool, this was his break to see t world. Otherwise he would end up returning to this sad little town and teaching during the day, only to coach baseball in the afternoons.

Jack threw his bag in the bed and listened to the aluminum bats hit the hard be of the truck, “Yup,” he replied, letting the p pop at t end. He noticed Mike purse his lips and give him a look as he got in the cab. He pretended not to notice, he knew everyone was waiting for him to fail. No one could be accused of calling Jack intelligent, he was what most considered an all American Boy, who was a little slow. The only thing that had been fast with him was his Fast Ball. The truck rumbled to life as he turned the key. The air was dry and the sun was bright.

“Mike, pass me my cap,” he commented. Mike reached around the seat and grand the yellow and white hat that had the same Owls logo on it. Unlike Mike’s that was a resilient canary yellow, and t white stitching was pristine, Jack’s cap looked as though it had actually been worn, the rim was bent, the yellow had tinged from age and the once white sitting looked ivory. Jack placed the familiar hat on his head and continued down the road.

The closer he got to town, the closer together houses seemed to get. They had be snarled Ina drought that parched the land and resulted in not a blade of green grass. The houses themselves were standing but only just. In a Muir of ways the town had passed away. He smiled a little as he watched kids riding their bikes down the street, boys were playing catch and the girls seemed to enjoy gossiping. The shop windows were lined with products but the number of those which were serving was far fewer than those who had en forced to close their doors.

Texas had seen better days, and he knew it. Jack sighed as he passed the High School and drove toward the ball fields. He had en lucky to find a sponsor, oddly someone had taken putty on him and offered him a chance to make a better life for himself, to get out of Texas and help people. “I’m goin’ to miss ya’ man,” said Mike morosely. Jack hummed as he flicked on his directional, “Mike, its California, not that far away, besides, you’ve got to worry about making a team,” said Jack with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Once more Mike snapped his gum, “I’ll make it, besides I’m the best pitcher,” bragged Mike. Jack chuckled humorously, Junior Year he would have been the best, if he hadn’t destroyed his shoulder. After the car accident that had killed his girlfriend, it still hurt to think about her, he had to get away for a bit. “I’m sure you’ll be great,” he said simply as he stopped the car and finally parked it. Just through the windshield he could see the pathetic excise they had for a ball field. All the while the football team had a lush emerald green carpet hat was manicured to perfection. It mad Jack envious, as always people were willing to pay more attention to t football team.

Mike jumped out of the cab and shouted to the team, Jack couldn’t wait to leave this place. Perhaps California held the future he desired. Jack leaned on the steering wheel and listened to the crack of a baseball bat, as the ball made contact with it, sending the small white orb across the field. Long and tied fingers rubbed his shoulder; he could still feel the ghost like throb of pain. It always took him a moment or two to put on his mask of joy to watch the boys practice.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment as he thought of what it had felt like to throw a fast ball. The slightly smooth white leather under his fingers, the way the pads of them brie against the red seams of the ball as he adjusted his fingers. The smell of leather from his mitt and the snug fit of it on his hand. The way the sun hit the back of his neck and the collar of his inform rubbed the base of it.

The feeling of the freshly laundered white uniform against his skin, it was snug and yet loose around the shoulders and chest. How even though the sun was blinding, he could see the pitcher waiting with his mitt wide open for the arrival of the pitch. He could remember the familiar motion of his body as he pulled his arm back, bringing his entire body along for the ride. He was a child again playing catch as he thrust his arm in an arc, the power moving through his entire body as he put his hope, pride and determination into the ball. He could remember the way would stumble forward as the ball left his fingers, the only thin aiding it now were the merciful angels.

All he could do was watch the ball as it sailed over home plat, into the waiting hand of the catcher.

He sighed as he opened his eyes. He wasn’t on the mound, he was sitting in his truck. Jack opened door and tugged at his red shirt. The door slammed as he closed it and walked toward the back of the truck. He reached into it, snatching the black bag after a moment and hoisting it over his good shoulder. There was no point in prolonging it, soon enough he would be off to UCLA, and wouldn’t have to return for a while.

In all honesty he had chosen to attend Summer Semester because he wanted tote ahead, that and prove that he was able to learn, even with his C average. The only concern he had was English and Math, both of which he didn’t like. Math was always difficult for him to grasp, and when variables were thrown it, he was only confused further.  English, he had never been good with words, he liked actions.

Jack walked over to the dugout and placed his bag inside it. One more practice and then he was off to LA. He hummed as he leaned on the wall and watched the members of the team throw the ball to one another as the batter got warmed up.

 


	3. Chapter Two: Welcome to LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan lands in LA and ends up running into Jack, who happens to be trying to get through LAX to get on the bus to UCLA. It isn't until Kevin see's the rental car that he learns that Nathan isn't what he seems, he's even more elite. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Jack gets a taste of college life and ends up meeting a beautiful doctor as well as a rather interesting D&D player, who happens to be his roommate. Good luck Jack.

Nathan smiled madly with anticipation as he walked through the terminal, he had his bag swung over his shoulder and he smirked, his hopes were up and felt happy for the first time in years. His hips swung as he walked, he loved the golden rays of the sun on his skin, a smirk curled his lips. If this went over well he was going to not only establish himself in the Engineering world but he would be a major player. Prior to leaving he had submitted his resignation from NYU and wished his students luck. He ran his hand through his slightly long hair, it need a trim big time. 

Kevin was right behind him and said, “Okay, I have a condo, what kind of arrangements did you make?” Nathan looked over his shoulder and hummed, he had called Henry and the scientist had offered the couch or the beach house he never bothered to use. Nathan took the beach house. It was small but had a great view and was air conditioned, which was a must in such a hot and dry place. He walked by several girls who wrinkled their noses at him and he huffed. Of coursehe was being judged. “Henry’s letting me borrow his beach house,” he replied with a shrug. 

Silence was between the two before Kevin shouted, “What!” he could hear the disbelief in his voice was evident as he said so. Nathan smirked, Henry was from Eureka and the town tended to look after its own. It wasn't unusual for Eurekans to extend resources both in and out of town. “Henry is from the same town I grew up in,” Nathan elaborated as though this answered it all.

In many ways it did, however, Kevin never knew where Nathan was from and in many ways the brunet wasn’t allowed to tell him. Before leaving his hometown he had signed an NDA stating he wouldn't speak of any of the technology in Eureka or the presence of Global Dynamics, it was painful but until he had a PhD he wouldn't be able to utter a word. Kevin shook his head as he slipped on a pair of black sunglasses to shield his eyes from the sun. “Seriously man, you have scary connections,” he remarked.

He chuckled humorously as he continued his path toward the doors. His vision was so narrowed that he hadn't expected to be knocked into. Nathan jumped slightly as he looked at the person who had walked into him. “Sorry,” said a rather pleasant voice, it was slightly higher than his own. Green eyes flickered down as he looked into a pair of ocean blue eyes; they were narrowed slightly as though their owner was attempting to ascertain if he had been injured. He had a golden tan, as though he emitted the same rays as the sun. Thick sandy blonde hair covered his head, it was short and well trimmed. Yet it wasn't these things that baffled Nathan, but his forgiving and wide smile. It was charming and soothing to see.

“No, it’s my fault,” the Physicist replied. He stared at the man before him curiously, wondering just where he was from, he had a slight drawl, but nothing glaringly obvious. Jack laughed and shook his head, “Nah, I spaced,” he replied lightly as he adjusted his bag, Nathan watched the muscles of his arm flex and noticed how he seemed to favor one side more. “You sure you’re okay? I hit your pretty hard,” the young man continued. Nathan was quiet as he took in a few more details; his eyes flickered to a canary yellow baseball cap with the word Owls on it. 

A strong hand landed on his shoulder, jolting the man from his musings; oddly it was a nice gentle touch for someone who was rather brutish. “Yes, I’m alright. It’s not the first time,” he replied lightly, smiling as he did so. The blonde hummed and smiled warmly, “I’m Jack by the way,” he said as he held out his free hand to Nathan. The brunette looked at the extremity and debated for a moment if he should let it fall only to find himself wrapping his hand around it and responding, “Nathan.” 

Jack was such an ordinary name, then again Nathan wasn't much better, but it did lead to an issue, it didn't help Nathan figure out just where Jack was from or who he was. He was accustomed to figuring out just which borough a person was from based on accent in the city and knew what they were accustomed to seeing. Yet with Jack, he was in the dark. His hones skills were rendered useless against the man who had been kissed by the sun.

“Nate, come on man I want to get to my house and since the car’s in your name I have to hitch a ride with you!” called Kevin. It wasn’t until that moment that he realized Kevin had left him there for a while. He looked over to see the dark-skinned man standing impatiently by the doors. Nathan nodded before returning his attention to Jack. “See you around, Jack,” he said as he adjusted his grip on his bag, he honestly began regretting packing so much. He honestly could have simply bought most of it when he arrived, then again he did put a majority of his possessions in storage. 

The young blonde grinned as he put his baseball hat on and replied, “You too Nathan.” Nathan smiled as he walked over to Kevin; he just couldn’t wait to get set up in Henry’s place. It had been a long day between all the paperwork, the packing, running through LaGuardia, the flight itself, and now trying to get through LAX. Oddly Jack bumping into him was a nice moment; it reminded him just how different his life was. His eyes flickered to his hands; they were lily white from all the time spent in a classroom rather than a lab. They were nothing like Jack’s tanned hands and oddly he wondered if everyone in LA had a tan.

Kevin hummed as he opened the door for him, “So how did the conversation with the norm go? Did you make his brain melt?” asked Kevin teasingly. Nathan huffed and glared at Kevin, he was slightly irritated by the fact that Kevin had so little faith in him. Then again, Kevin had known him the longest, and part of Nathan knew if he were in New York he would have reduced the person who had knocked into him into a puddle. He smirked as he walked over toward the man who had brought the rental car and signed for it. 

He heard a gasp beside him and knew it was Kevin’s, “What now?” he asked as he looked over the clipboard at the black BMW. It was his car of choice after all, “A beemer? Man where do you get this money?” asked Kevin in shock as Nathan popped the trunk and collected the keys form the man who had brought the car, “Since when to rental agencies drop the car off?” Nathan shrugged, there was usually a car waiting for him when he arrived, it wasn’t unusual for him.

The Physicist placed his suitcase in the trunk and closed it with ease. “Well I do some things on the side,” he replied. Kevin got into the passenger side as Nathan slipped into the driver’s seat. Kevin snorted and shot him a rather un-amused look, “Okay I have a few patents,” replied Nathan sheepishly. He had never really told his friend about his side ventures. Typically people would seek him out to adjust kinks in designs and even craft key molds. “A few?” Kevin pressed, skeptic as always.

Nathan huffed as he turned the key in the ignition and put the car in drive. “Okay, eight of them. Look it’s not much,” he replied sharply as he flipped his directorial on and pulled into traffic. “Not much? Dude, I don’t have a single one! Seriously eight of them? You’re probably fucking rich,” he hissed. Dark brown brows scrunched together as the Physicist shook his head, “It’s only a few million,” he said, “Okay about two and a half mill, nothing huge though,” he replied. Kevin’s mouth hung open and oddly for the rest of the ride he was silent. Clearly Kevin didn't know him as well as he thought. 

In reality, he didn't need the PhD, but he craved it. He desired to show the world that he was truly the leader and capable of breaking boundaries of science. “So you’re rich, no biggie, but you’re seriously going to have to do something about your appearance at some point,” he stated. Nathan rolled his eyes and focused on the road, appearance wasn't his concern it was his education that was.

 

~~CT~~

 

Blue eyes rested on the place the tall young man had been. It was strange, Jack had never found himself admiring another man so much before. Though Nathan wasn't what most considered attractive, fashion wise he wasn't in touch with the trend, but there was something about the tall dark man he liked. Jack groaned and mumbled, “This is ridiculous, he’s probably an actor attempting to blend in.” It was LA after all and surly someone Nathan’s height was in the business. Despite his hair and clothing he was rather good looking, it wouldn't be a stretch for him to be on the silver screen. The strangest part was the fact that Nathan had said he’d see him around.

Jack adjusted his baseball cap before walking out the door and heading over to the bus stop. He had decided to catch a flight rather than drive, it was certainly faster and he didn't feel comfortable driving so far after the recent accident. He had only recently gotten accustomed to driving short distances. He boarded the coach bus that had been waiting to take students to UCLA, apparently because of the number of applicants the college saw it as beneficial to send a bus rather than deal with taxis.

He sank into one of the blue seats and hummed as he watched other students get on, many of them were grinning with delight and chatting. He watched people of all walks of life board, artists, musicians, theater groupies, writers, athletes, and a few he would peg as science majors. Yet, with all these different people boarding he had never felt more alone. It was strange to be in a crowd of people and feel as though he were the only one. He sighed sadly as he looked out the window.

“Mind if I sit here?” asked a soft voice, it was beautiful and sounded as though it’s owner was singing. Jack looked over to see a young woman with mocha colored skin and deep brown eyes; she had a pair of lush lips and long brown hair that had been straightened with an iron. She was wearing a light blue dress and sandals, at that moment Jack was sure he had seen a future model. “Sure,” his voice cracked as he replied and he mentally smacked himself. 

She smiled warmly as she took a seat beside him, “Hi,” she said softly as she slipped a lock of her hair behind her ear, “I’m Allison Blake,” she said sweetly. She smelt of lilies and Jack noticed how despite everything her hands didn't match the rest of her, they were a little rough which lead him to believe she was either an engineer, an architect or in medicine. “Jack Carter,” he replied courteously.

Allison grinned and asked, “What’s your major?” Blue eyes fell on her curiously, it was a natural question but for some reason he felt as though she were asking about more than just his area of study but didn't put too much stock into it. She seemed to glow like the sun, “Criminal Justice, I want to be a Marshal. You?” he asked. She chuckled a little and shook her head, “I’m a professor, I specialize in Neurosciences,” she replied.

Jack stared at her, she was a professor, a young and very attractive one at that. “Um, why are you on the bus?” he asked hesitantly. He tilted his head to the side in an attempt to understand what would cause her to get on with a bunch of teens heading to college for the first time. Most professors drove nice cars and were already on campus. Allison –Dr. Blake- shrugged, “I had to run back to Harvard and sort out a Paperwork kink,” she replied nonchalantly. Harvard, she had just said Harvard casually as though it were just a small community college, not one of the oldest Ivy Leagues in the US. Clearly she was from money and a place where people tended to attend the finest universities.

Allison patted his arm and said, “Don’t worry you’ll be alright,” Jack noticed a teasing smile on her lips. Jack shook his head and ran his fingers over the familiar stitching of the cap. The bus jerked forward to leave the spot, and began to head down the streets. The rest of the time Allison was flickering through a medical journal. She seemed nicebut his mind kept wandering back to the dark and mysterious man he had literally run into. 

The streets flew by and Jack watched in fascination, massive buildings shifted before his eyes as he watched sports cars slip by. Palm trees were waving and women strutted in designer clothing, men strode by in assorted looks and even statues were shined to perfection. This wasn’t Texas, money seemed to leak through the crowd, California was clearly different from his home town, it wasn’t just bustling it was rushing past and running wild. 

Jack felt his senses go into overload as the bus took a turn down another boulevard and turned toward the entrance of the campus. Rising out of the ground in stunning red bricks was the campus. It looked every bit the college he had expected, sprawling green lawns, excellent mason work. “Welcome to UCLA,” said Allison as Jack attempted to stop gaping. The bus came to a stop and several students let out an excited yell, they were officially going to be college students, as soon as they received their IDs. The doors of the bus opened and Jack honestly thought all hell had just broken loose. Students were clambering to get off the bus and step onto the campus.

“Welcome to UCLA!” shouted a young man over the crowd he was walking over to Jack. Unlike the young blonde from Texas, this man was massive and had muscle everywhere. He was a staggering 6’2” and had angular features, he had a dark tan and looked . “Jack Carter right?” asked the man as he gave Jack a once over, obviously he was skeptical, Jack swallowed nervously and looked at the man who looked more like a wall. “Yes,” he replied hesitantly.

The man smiled brightly and slapped Jack on the arm, “Great, I’m Shane Lupo. I’m here to welcome you to the Criminal Justice section and serve as your mentor,” he replied as he began to guide Jack to the dorms. Students were on the lawns and music seemed to blare from various sections of grass. Chatter buzzed around them, it was electrified by the arrival of what most would consider traditionally fresh meat. “You want to be a Marshal?” asked Shane as he began to climb the steps of the dorm. Jack craned his neck up and stared at the massive red brick building, it was far more intimidating than he had expected. He felt as though he were a mere dwarf standing before a mighty empire. 

Shane snapped his fingers before Jack’s face and asked, “Kid, you still with me?” Jack snapped his jaw closed and nodded dumbly. Shane laughed and shook his head, “Don’t worry I had the same look on my face when I got here. I’m from a small coal mining town, I got lucky when I landed my sponsor,” he stated as he guided Jack into the dorms. “Yeah I want to be a Marshal,” he replied as he looked at Shane. 

Ever since the accident he realized that he didn't want to just catch bad guys, he wanted to protect people from all kinds of danger. Being a Marshal meant he would make a difference, “It’s a good career choice, I would know, my old man was one,” replied Shane with a grin, “and I want to be one too.” Jack cracked a smile as he listened to Shane, he could tell the man before him was passionate and had a feeling he was going to be learning from one of the best examples on campus. 

Shane gestured for him to follow and they began to walk up the stairs, “I live off campus, so you will have to rely on your floor monitor McKenna and you’re roommate,” he explained as he gestured to the room Jack was going to be in. He tossed Jack the key and smiled as he said, “You’re schedule,” as he handed Jack the paperwork, “You’re first class is at 8 am,” he stated. The door behind Jack opened and he looked over his shoulder only to see a young man with large glasses on and a dungeons and dragons cape on.

Jack’s eyes bugged out, he may have been from a small town in Texas but he knew wired when he saw it and this was certainly it. “Greetings norm!” said the young man chipperly with a wide smile. Jack stared at the banners above the brunet’s bed; he was short, scrawny, pale and looked as though he hadn't left his basement in the last decade. “NO!” shouted Jack in terror as he looked at Shane who was grinning with glee. “You can’t be serious!” he shouted as he watched the kid pull out a wooden sword and swing it experimentally. 

Shane was grinning with glee, his brown eyes sparkled as his lips pulled back to show a wide smile, “Completely. He’s a Physics Major,” he replied. Jack shook his head rapidly, he could see all his boxes had been brought in, but he didn't like this idea. He barely got along with his own class, let alone a guy in a cloak. “This isn't funny! I so want to trade!” he shouted as Shane began to walk away. McKenna, or at least Jack though that’s who the ginger was with blue eyes who stuck his head out of the door of the room that was labeled floor monitor was, said, “Sorry Jack, no trading, no swapping, no complaining.”

There was no way he was going to deal with this, “Shane!” shouted Jack only to get a backward wave from the man who was already retreating. “Welcome to college! Have fun Jack!” he called over his shoulder. Jack huffed in frustration, perhaps this wasn't the best thing to ever happen to him. He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed the kid standing behind him. “Hey, want to help me slay the Orc king?” he asked as he held out a pair of red dice. Jack wrinkled his nose and replied, “I think I’ll pass, thanks though.”

 

~~CT~~ 

 

Kevin had gone to his condo with a great deal of protest, however as much as Nathan liked him; he wasn't going to allow the man into his sanctuary. Henry had said the place was small, but Nathan had learned from experience that small was always a relative thing. The house was fairly far from most of civilization and instantly he could understand why Henry didn’t use it often. He rolled down the windows and was greeted by a scent he hadn't experienced in a long time. Nathan wasn't a beach vagrant, he was typically inside, he didn't like the beached they were crowded. Screaming kids, shouting mothers, men strutting like peacocks and women attempting to jump anything that moved, it wasn't his idea of a good time.

Yet this was different, the smell of salt caressed his nose and he could hear the gentle roll of the tides. The tension from travel and the fact that he may have just shot himself in the foot back in New York vanished. The air was cool and clean, he loved the way it seemed to lull him. The sun was setting causing the landscape to spark a beautiful array of golds, oranges and crimsons. The flora slowly transformed from the sweet trees and shrubs to sandy dunes with long billowing grasses. He took a turn down another road, it was slightly narrow, for a moment the Physicist began to wonder if he were in the right place. He was certain he had followed Henry’s map properly, yet there was always room for error since a number of signs were missing. 

He continued down the road only to see a small house rise out of the ground, with a fence before it. He looked over the wheel at the quaint structure. It was modern with sleek edges and rounded, it looked as though the concrete and steel had somehow taken a life of it’s own. There was a garage detached from the house and Nathan noticed a plaque and the gate, “Residence of Doctor Henry Deacon, 421 Slate Rock Lane,” it read in neat script. A smile swept across Nathan’s face as he got out of his Beemer and opened the gate with the key Henry had sent in advance. Once open Nathan drove into the horseshoe shaped driveway and parked outside. His curiosity getting the better of him as he turned off the car and walked toward the front door, he didn’t want to waste time putting his car away, he was far more interested in just what the place looked like inside.

Nathan slipped the brass key into the lock, he listened to the tumblers shift before finally pushing the door open. It was easy as he did so and slowly peaked inside. It was an open floor plan with a number of windows and doors, all letting the light in. He noticed the linen curtains hanging around them, the floors were a washed gray and the walls were a darker wood with a white ceiling. He slowly walked into the room and looked at the sleek rounded furniture and the fireplace in the corner. There was a wall of glass at the back of the house with a pair of large doors.

He looked around keenly, there were houseplants, journals laying around and a wall of books. Toward the kitchen there was a gray stone breakfast bar with several dark wicker stools. The sound of the waves caressing the shore echoed through the space as he slowly continued to walk through the space. Green eyes glanced into the kitchen and noticed it  was state of the art with stainless steel appliances, he knew Henry could cook but hadn’t expected a professional kitchen. Resting atop of the stone bar was a note written in familiar all too familiar scratch.

 

_Nathan,_

_I’m glad you chose to stay in my Beach House. There is a generator already hooked up, it’s from Eureka so don’t worry about it running out of fuel, it’s a fission generator. The windows are made of steel, yes the very same steel you engineered, I had it retrofitted and blast shields put in for storms. They will also tint and have blinds that respond to commands. The garage has all you need for repairs. I also stocked the fridge, I had a feeling you would forget. Don’t worry there’s a lot of coffee too._

_Glad to have you and I hope to see you tomorrow._

_Henry_

 

A smile curled Nathan’s lips as he read the note, as always the older man was looking out for him. Henry had been there when no one else had and during his MIT days the man was the only one who understood what was going through Nathan’s head. He placed the note on the bar once again and decided to continue exploring.

Oddly as he walked through the house he could see bits of Henry, there were a few drawings hanging, inventions that he found inspiring, books on physics and even a few shots of his home town. Nathan smiled as he paced the familiar sight of Main Street in Eureka. There were even a few inventions laying around.

Fingers trailed over the smooth surfaces of the end tables as Nathan walked toward the bedroom. “Whoa,” he whispered as he stared at the massive bed, it was resting on a platform and was one of the largest full sized beds he had ever seen. It was surrounded by sheer linen curtains that could be drawn, suspended from a dark wooden frame. The sheets were a lush white, while the walls were a golden yellow. He slowly walked over to the curtains and ran his fingers over the black chords holding them in place, they were soft ropes and he began to appreciate Henry’s taste even more. He had always thought of the man as simply a “Mechanic,” yet this house said otherwise.

There was a cry of gulls which shook him from his musings, he walked around the bed that had taken up the center of the room and noticed that there was a pair of double glass doors. The sun was setting over the ocean and he watched the once blue waters spark orange and gold, “Beautiful,” he whispered in shock, he had seen photos but there was nothing quite like seeing it in real life.

As he watched the sun his mind wandered back to Jack, “I wonder how he made out,” he mused as he watched the sun. He had a feeling he wouldn't see Jack again, it was a rather large city after all. He leaned against the glass wall and watched the sunset, knowing a new day was sure to follow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, I want to thank all of you for your Kudos and Bookmarks. I know this piece is AU and a bit different, I'm just happy you guys gave it a chance. Don't worry you'll see more of Jack and Nathan soon.


	4. Chapter Three: Equations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan arrives at UCLA and quickly falls into a familiar pace. Only for thoughts of Jack to appear every so often. All the while Jack has realized that college is a lot more complicated than he thought, especially after his first class in Calculus. Allison attempts to comfort him, only to add to Jack's stress. 
> 
> After three weeks Henry has enough and kicks Nathan out of the lab, he tells Nathan to go to the beach. Nathan does, only to discover something he never saw coming.

The car handled with a certain kind of grace that was to be expected of a BMW, the surge of the engine, the smooth shifting and the superior breaking was something Nathan was well accustomed to. He rammed through the gears as he sped through the back roads, it wasn’t because he was late, it was more of him being himself. He loved the feeling of driving for real, to let the car loose and see what she could do. It wasn’t fair in his opinion to keep so much potential and power locked up bridled by speed limits. He downshifted as he swung through a corner with ease, hugging it as he carved his path.

Before he even realized it he was pulling into the parking lot of UCLA, much to his displeasure. Kevin had called him earlier and stated that he had gotten his rental car so there was no reason for him to pick him up. Nathan slipped out of his Beemer with grace, grabbing his computer bag as he did so and locking the car. The weight of the bag on his shoulder felt as though he were going to be pulled through the pavement on one side. He missed using his tablet, which he couldn’t take out of Eureka considering it was light-years beyond the average laptop, most of them had finally acquired the ability to read DVDs let alone run simulations at lightning fast speeds and work on the holographic level. The tablet was lighter as well, and didn’t bump into him when he climbed the stairs.

A smile curled Nathan’s lips as he began walking past students lounging on the lawns, basking in the sun that had been hidden for all too long. Students passed him and he hummed as he continued toward the science building. While UCLA didn’t have the killer programs MIT had, they still had excellent lab space. It had to be something for them to get Henry on board. His footsteps echoed as his dress shoes hit the pavement, several girls backed away from him and he sighed. There were some things that would never change. He took a sharp turn and found himself standing before the science building. In a flash his swipe card was in his hand and he entered without a second thought.

Standing ready to greet him was the familiar face of Henry, his lips were spread apart and he smiled warmly. His dark skin had acquired a glow and his eyes were filled with joy over the fact Nathan had arrived. “Nathan,” Henry greeted with glee as he gave the tall brunette a hug. Nathan was several inches taller than Nathan but never felt as though he were looking down on the man. On the contrary, he always found himself looking up to him. His impossibly high standers, his work ethic and craving for knowledge, all were something that he admired.

Henry placed a hand on Nathan’s arm and began to guide him through the building, which had clearly been retrofitted with what was the best available to them on the market. “Henry,” said Nathan was a grin, he was excited, from what he had read on the plane they were going to be working on. While in many ways it wasn’t much better than a theory Nathan felt that Henry’s research could make some serious dents in the world of physics. The only thing he didn’t understand was just how they were going to make such discoveries without the high end technology that could be in their hands at either MIT or Eureka, even Area 51 had better toys than UCLA, and that was a fact.

Nathan peaked into each of the labs as he walked by and shook his head, “Henry, why aren’t you at CalTech? That would be a far better fit,” he remarked. Cal Tech was an excellent university, it wasn’t MIT but close. Henry chuckled as he shook his head, “Remember Brice Windsleck? Well his son is attending and failing Calculus, and since I owe him and they have room here I decided to help him out,” replied Henry with a shrug, “Besides I get the best pick of the rooms, so I chose the basement.” Nathan hummed he could remember Brice and his son, Neil. Neil was what many in Eureka considered a norm- a normal person without a genius IQ- it wasn’t uncommon for there to be a few in the interesting little town, but it did make things a challenge.

They walked over to an elevator and Nathan commented, “I don’t see how this could be attractive,” in fact he was beginning to wonder if Henry had simply been teasing him about his project. Henry laughed warmly, the sound echoed off the walls of the elevator

it was a wonderful sound. Henry’s life had been full of tragedy and struggle, for every leap in technology he had made he had three tragedies in his life that ruined it. Even now Nathan had reminded himself that the world wasn’t all that it seemed, after all Henry had chosen UCLA for a reason, he just hoped that this wasn’t going to be a total disaster.

Henry slipped out his wallet and pulled out a keycard, it was jet black with a golden logo on it, only confusing Nathan further. UCLA’s colors were yellow and blue, gold and black certainly weren’t their colors and there was really only one place he had ever seen that combination in academia, GD and its famous globe logo. A smile curled the Engineer’s lips as he flipped the card in his fingers, “I made a few phone calls and since Clark owed me for fixing a number of blunders I managed to get my hands on the latest equipment,” Henry reasoned.

Dark brows lifted as Nathan eyed Henry wearily, Clark was the current Head of Global Dynamics, the man hated loaning equipment out almost as much as he hated the concept of having debts. It was extremely unusual for him to loan out equipment as a way to resolve a debt. It had taken Nathan a great deal of work when he was still in Eureka to get his hands on a few projects for his own research, in fact it was because of his constant request to borrow projects and resources that GD had crafted a special policy for students of Tesla High. If a student requested permission and proposed not only an effective use of the requested items but also beneficial, the materials were to be given to the student, under the proviso that it be returned in it’s entirety.

The black swipe card slipped through the reader in the lift with ease and Nathan felt all the air rush out of his lungs as his eyes widened. The doors of the lift had moved out of the way and his green eyes settled on the largest array of equipment he had seen in a very long time. Only the best monitoring tools, raw materials, and the like had been put in place. Even Eurekan computers were implemented, complete with voice recognition software and basic touch screen capabilities. At some point Nathan’s jaw had popped open, “I knew there was a reason I liked you Henry, and now I remember why,” he said aloud as he looked around happily.

A chuckle rung in Nathan’s ears as he jumped from table to table examining each of them with enthusiasm as he took in the latest of GD technology. “You haven’t shown Kevin yet, have you?” asked Nathan as he snapped out of his moment of weakness. His eyes darted over to Henry who was leaning against a metal work bench. Once again Henry looked much like the man Nathan had seen as a mentor, a knowing smile was on his lips as he slipped his hands into his pockets and grinned with glee. “No, I proposed a different project entirely to Kevin, nothing as complex and away from the toys, at first I was going to include him but as I read a few of his papers I began to wonder if the work was entirely his,” he said after a moment.

Kevin had always struggled with papers and Nathan knew all too well what Henry was insinuating, the truth was whatever papers Henry was referring to, he had probably helped write. Green eyes fell on the lab bench as Nathan ran a hand through his dark brown hair, “Nathan, I’m not saying he isn’t brilliant, but his papers tend to sound a lot like yours,” Henry commented. There was silence between the pair as Nathan began to organize his thoughts in his head. “I know and it’s because I did write a bulk of them,” he replied, “I… Kevin needed to pass and didn’t have time with the massive coarse load, and since I was finished I offered to help.”

The engineer seemed to let it drop and decided to go through security protocols and such to ensure that they didn’t lose anything. It took several hours to go through this before Henry gave Nathan a tour of the space. The only thing Nathan could think was just how much fun he was going to have in this lab. Immediately Nathan gravitated to the white boards and began looking at whatever progress Henry had made before he had arrived, the difference between the notes and the boards was slight, obviously the man had been holding back. “Here,” said Henry warmly as he handed Nathan a Green marker, “I’m snagged but I’m sure you can figure it out.”

The Physicist accepted the marker with a smile, the equations were complex but not impossible to comprehend, numbers always made sense to him, people though, well that was a different story. People had too many variables, too many unknowns and what they seemed to be often was a lie and the truth was hidden from view, only to appear when stressed. The cap of the dry erase maker chirped as it was removed, the body of the marker tucked between his fingers as he looked at a section that in his opinion was superfluous. “Meet anyone interesting?” asked Henry, distantly Nathan could hear the tap of a pair of coffee mugs and a glass press.

Long fingers picked up the black foam eraser and made quick work of whipping away and area before he wrote in a new line and jumped to the corresponding one. “I’m not sure,” he replied as he adjusted he formula and placed the eraser back on the metal ledge. Henry snorted rather indigently, clearly he wasn’t convinced, then again the man knew him even better than Kevin. “Nathan, how can you not be sure? What’s she like?” asked Henry curiously.

Nathan sighed as he capped the marker, “He, and I don’t know because I bumped into him at the airport and doubt I’ll see him again,” he stated as he tossed the marker in the air and caught it deftly. There was silence, he couldn’t get Jack out of his head. Those sky blue eyes had haunted his dreams the night before, as had his warm smile and gentle voice. Mentally he kicked himself for not getting his number, it was LAX and even if he was still in LA it was a large city and he knew the probability of him running into Jack was slim to none.

At some point Henry was standing beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry I’ll introduce you to some of my colleagues, we may not be the youngest guys around but we know how to have fun,” he assured. As always Henry was trying to make Nathan feel as though he were being included, even if it was with his crowd. It wasn’t that he was ungrateful, it was more the fact that for once Nathan wanted a friend who was around his age and wasn’t after his mind. Kevin was a nice guy and a wonderful research partner, but from day one Kevin seemed more intrigued by his brilliance than his personality. 

It was as though Henry and Nathan had returned to his early years at MIT as they settled into the familiar pace of work. Allowing all conversation about things outside of the project to fade.

 

~~CT~~

 

There are moments in life where we begin to question just what we have gotten ourselves into, for that Jack that moment had arrived as he stared blankly at a blackboard covered in numbers, letters, symbols and things he swore were glorified scribbles. He hated math with a passion but remembered being told that he had to have Calculus as well as Statistics, which he was cursing to no end. Nothing made sense, it didn’t help that his roommate –Fargo- had kept him up. Apparently the kid was a genius and was working with the satellite center at UCLA with CalTech, something about AIs. To be honest he had zoned out after Fargo had leapt into the intricacies of programing and had to close his mouth to stop himself from drooling.

Not that it mattered at this moment as he looked at the blackboard, it was official he had no idea what was going on. Some of it looked vaguely familiar, then again he had barely passed pre-calculus in High School. A sigh fell from his lips as he held his head in his hands, the professor continued his rant, to be honest Jack thought it would be easier to learn another language than this. He wasn’t going to pass this class, he could tell and it wasn’t like he could ask Fargo for help, after all the guy was honestly creeping him out and his obsession with Sarah Michele Geller was unhealthy. Everyone else seemed to comprehend what was going on, and once again Jack felt as though he were lost.

His mind began to wander, once again Nathan appeared in his head. He couldn’t get the tall and attractive man out of it. As far as he knew there weren’t celebrities with the name Nathan, then again he didn’t know much about movies, he was more a baseball guy. Those green eyes were mystifying and the fact that he was tall with nearly black hair hadn’t helped. He was attractive, but so was Allison. She was pretty yet he didn’t feel the same thing around her as he had that brief meeting with Nathan.

Allison was intimidatingly smart, she didn’t seem like the type of woman he would want to spend more time with. Sure she was beautiful, it was impossible to deny that her mocha colored skin wasn’t appealing or her large brown eyes, or even her legs that seemed to go for miles. Yet, there was just something about Nathan, something that made the man far more attractive.

Jack was pulled out of his head when he noticed he was now sitting in an empty room. He had completely spaced, and now felt horrible about it. Even if he didn’t understand what had been on the board that didn’t mean he had a right to space. The professor was simply trying to teach and he had ignored the man. Jack always respected those who taught, they didn’t have to but they often had more patience than most believed, after all they were introducing students to a new world. He gathered his notebook and text book, as well as the syllabus, thankfully he had some time, which meant coffee to get his brain started.

The campus was crowded and oddly he found himself missing the small town he had grown up in. Even if he had a feeling no one in Texas would miss him. His father was too busy being a major in the Army to the point that his old man had no interest in speaking to him. As time passed Jack had forgiven his old man, and turned to his mother. His mother was a wonderful woman, beautiful, sweet and the kind of woman that he learned quickly that was rare. She had passed away when he was fifteen leaving him to his father, and forcing him to go to Texas in the first place. He had been born in New York, but didn’t remember much of it.

To this day he wasn’t sure where home was. He never really felt attached to one place, or needed enough to stay. Living out of boxes was natural and he only made friends so he didn’t look pathetic to others when he didn’t go out. It was one of the reasons he found a Marshal attractive, other than protecting those who needed to be, he had lived that way all his life and didn’t see it as an issue.

“Jack!” called a familiar voice, a smile swept across his lips. He turned to see Allison walking toward him grinning broadly, her white coat billowing as she moved. At that second she looked every part the medical professional she had told him she was. “Hey Allison,” he greeted causing her to brighten even more. “Thank god, you didn’t call me Dr. Blake,” she said with a hint of drama, “Honestly, these guys are formal, it’s scary. Even my colleagues call me that, so stiff,” she whined. Jack laughed, every doctor he knew wanted to have their title flaunted, they boasted about it and yet here she was, begging to be called Allison. It was refreshing in a way.

She slipped her hands in her pockets and began to walk beside him, “So, how was your first class?” she asked curiously as she looked at the books in his hands. Jack groaned, he had a feeling she would ask but was hoping she wouldn’t, she was far too beautiful to be seen with someone her colleagues would label and idiot, which he felt like after that lecture. “Not so good huh?” she said sympathetically as she touched his arm. Jack shook his head as he tuned down the hallway and went straight for the student café. “Hang in there, Calculus is tough, I’m sure if you speak with student services they can set you up with a tutor,” she advised.

Jack hummed, he hadn’t thought of Student Services, he had only thought of asking his room mate. “I’ll check it out,” he replied as he opened the door for her. Allison grinned and chuckled, “Here they say chivalry is dead,” she commented, “thank you.” He watched her walk past before entering himself. The place was crammed to full capacity as students shouted over one another, Jack looked at the order board and felt worse than before. Coffee was simple, or at least it was supposed to be, this well it looked more like rocket science. “Whoa,” he muttered as he looked at it. Allison was quick to rattle off her order, only for the barista to look to him, “And you?” asked the young man impatiently. Jack said quickly, “Just black coffee,” the barista look less than impressed and took off. Even coffee was complicated, he didn’t like the thought.

“Is everything complicated here?” he asked curiously as he followed Allison to the end of the counter. She shrugged and replied, “Not really, you’ll get used to it,” she stated as she pulled out a card, “I’ll cover his too.” Jack was about to protest when she shook her head, “You’ve had a rough class it’s the least I can do, besides you just owe me later,” she stated as she collected her cup.

He hated the idea but had a feeling it was her way of ensuring they saw one another again. Not that he minded really, she was nice and didn’t seem to judge him too harshly. Allison lead the way out of the café, her heels clicking as she did so. Jack watched in awe as she moved, she looked like she owned the campus and students seemed to know to respect her. “How’s your roommate?” she asked curiously. Jack scratched the back of his head as he looked for the right words, “He was wearing a cape when we met and raving about some Orc king,” he replied.

Allison burst into laughter, the sound was light, warm and made him tingle, he loved it. “You’re stuck with a D&D player! You’re in for a treat when the all decide to meet you in your room,” she said through her giggles. Jack paled, “THERE’S MORE OF THEM?” he shouted in terror, he thought Fargo had a concussion or something only to learn there were more. Allison nodded as she attempted to stop laughing, “Yup, a ton of them from CalTech, I guess he’s here to work on the satellite program, why scared of a few Nerds?” she asked mockingly

Jack looked up at the sky, “No, just worried it’s contagious,” he replied, “He was wearing a cape!” Allison shook her head, clearly enjoying this more than he was, “Well good luck, I have to go and lecture. Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll survive,” she stated. Jack watched her walk away and shook his head, “Doubt it.”

Student Services, while Jack wasn’t a fan of admitting he needed help, he knew if he didn’t do this now he would be beyond lost. He looked across the lawn, of course she had lead him to the building. “Tomorrow,” he stated before walking away, he wanted to see if he could manage on his own first.

 

~~CT~~

 

Drums, gongs, violins, cellos, violas and bass, all echoed through the lab. The orchestra thundered as the music seemed to surge forward, calling for attention and setting the pace for creation. It had been three weeks since Nathan had arrived, and in all honesty his routine was getting up, going to the college, researching, coffee, more research, more coffee, more research and then home. Somewhere in there he ate and slept, but he didn’t keep track really. He did meet with the kid that needed a tutor but their sessions were really only 45 minutes long, so he took them while he was supposed to be out to lunch. He had hardly seen Kevin since he arrived, he was far too wrapped up in this new world. Henry had been lecturing and he didn’t have to start tutoring for another week. This meant the lab was his.

As the violin’s soared as did his imagination, numbers were falling into place as he worked on making even a dent in the project, they had to have something to show for it all. The room went silent and Nathan looked up to see a very irate Henry standing in the doorway with a CD in hand. “You have to get out of here Nate, the world is larger than the Lab!” he raved as he gestured to the space. Nathan sat up straight as he blinked, Henry was known for long hours in the lab, and yet here he was telling him to get out.

Henry sighed as he crossed his arms, “Nate, I know you want to prove yourself but you need a break as well, it’s Saturday. GO HOME, REST. You’re useless to me burnt out,” he stated. Nathan huffed in frustration, he was going to make a break through, “Look just go out for an hour or two, who knows you may enjoy it. Go to the beach the sun is up and the water is cool,” he commented. Nathan glared, Henry knew he hated the beach, “I’ll drag you,” he threatened. Nathan growled as he got off the stool, he didn’t want to be dragged out like a child, “Fine,” he hissed as he grabbed a notebook and began to walk out, only for Henry to step in the way.

Nathan stared down at the man who was holding his hand out expectantly and glaring, “Hand it over, Nate,” he commanded. He was even more confused until he noticed Henry was looking at his notebook, “What? No, Henry I’m close,” he practically whined. Henry’s expression was stern as he continued to wait for the spiral notebook to be placed in his palm. Nathan knew the man wasn’t going to budge and grumbled as he handed him the notebook. “Fine, satisfied?” he asked sulkily. Henry laughed and nodded, “Just take a break, you can have it back later.”

It was strange, he didn’t like the fact Henry was kicking him out, the man was a workaholic. Then again there was that time he had passed out from overworking himself at MIT. Nathan walked out of the building and began to wonder what to do, he didn’t have hobbies. Science was his life. Henry had suggested the beach and despite his feelings about sand and men attempting to attract women he decided to give it a shot. Besides it wasn’t for long. He was quick to get to the parking lot and slipped into his Beemer, the closest beach wasn’t too far.

He loved the ocean outside of the house he was staying in, but hadn’t ventured out to the beach. He drove slowly as he pulled into the parking lot, he didn’t even remember the drive. Henry was his mentor and he had respected him but at that moment he felt as though he had been betrayed, he wouldn’t have done such a thing to Henry. The sound of the waves echoed in the air as well as laughter and he groaned, he was in slacks and a dress shirt, as well as a pair of very professional oxfords. “Looks like I have to take these off,” he mumbled as he got out of the car and toed off his shoes, he didn’t like the idea of getting sand in them. Once they were off he took off his socks and placed both items on the back seat.

The car beeped as he locked it and began to walk on the beach, he was surrounded by students, he had seen a number of them around when he had first arrived at UCLA and hummed. They didn’t even take notice of him as he walked by, it was then he realized that he probably wasn’t the first professor to take a walk on the beach on break. The sand was soft under his feet and the long grasses billowed in the wind. The scent of the ocean was accented with beer and sunscreen, it almost tainted the scent to the point he didn’t recognize it.

He was about to turn back when he noticed a young woman in a black bikini, she was hunched over a long yellow board with a bar of what looked like soap. She had short black hair and blue eyes, he watched her as she slipped the bar in her bag and stood up. It was then he noticed the shape of the board and the fins on it. Lazily she swept a hand through her hair and grinned before running toward the water with her board. He watched inquisitively as she began to paddle with the board under her. An elegant Japanese Maple was on her back, the leaves were a fiery red and the bark and deep brown. Her skin was kissed by the sun, she was darker than most of the people there. “What?” he asked as he walked closer toward the edge of the water. He watched her dive under a few waves as she went further out than the swimmers. He watched as a wave began to rise from the horizon, without hesitation the young woman was paddling, her movements were rapid, strong and confident.

Every cell in his body was tight and his heart ponded as he watched the wave grow in height. With skill she leapt up and took a drop. There was a shout from several people and he noticed a group had accrued of their own accord to watch. He watched as she sliced through the wave with skill, her stance was wide as she riffed off the top, her arms out and shifting her weight to keep the board under her. The wave opened up beautifully, a beautiful barrel and he watched with excitement as she entered it. He could only imagine what it felt like to slip through the tunnel of water, a curtain of water falling around you and slicing through the power of Mother Nature. The rush must have been something else.

She raced out from the waves embrace and he heard shouts, just watching mad him excited and for a second he wondered what it felt like to take the drop. He watched the waves and other surfers get in only to find himself doing calculations in his head as he looked at the boards. Their construction, length of fin, amount of wax and even the weight of the surfer were affecting how well they moved. He stood in awe as he did the calculations mentally.

Yet for all the math, he couldn’t figure out one thing, what it felt like to be out there.

The young woman who had raced out was ashore, her hair slicked back and eyes glittering with joy. She walked by him and quickly stood her board up in the sand. Even out of the water she seemed to be different, her movements were smooth and graceful, something scientists lacked generally. He approached her slowly. “Look man if you’re looking for a date go somewhere else,” she snapped. Nathan was slightly confused until he realized people probably bugged her often about such a thing. She was beautiful but he wasn’t interested in that. “No, I was wondering what it felt like,” he said softly.

She scoffed at him and shook her head, “Okay commence with the crappy pick-up lines. Like what felt like?” she asked. Nathan slowly lowered down and sat on his haunches, “To surf like that,” he replied. The young woman froze and looked over at him, her eyes went wide, they were the same blue as the ocean, yet he didn’t find them as attractive as Jack’s sky blues. She slowly slipped a tunic over her head and replied, “Like nothing else, you have this kind of connection with the ocean that makes the world seem to fade,” her voice was soft and she spoke with a hint of awe.

Obviously few asked her, “Why would you want to know?” she asked slowly, “You don’t look like the type who surfs.” Nathan nodded, he knew he didn’t, he didn’t even look like he belonged at the beach being dressed in slacks and a dress shirt. He knew he looked out of place, he didn’t have to be told. “I’m not, but I want to know what it feels like,” he said again. She sighed and shook her head, “Look man, the best way for you to know is to surf it,” she replied.

The young woman got up and was about to walk off when Nathan asked, “Would you be willing to teach me? I will compensate you,” as he ran after her, she had her board under her arm and was walking back to her car. The word compensate made her pause and she looked at him, “You want me to teach you how to surf?” she asked in confusion. Nathan nodded and replied, “Yes, you were the best, not only did you have a perfect ride but your balance and ability to maneuver on the wave was unparalleled. Obviously you know a great deal about dynamics since your board’s fins are the best for the current,” he replied. The young woman looked at him in confusion.

“What? Are you a scientist or something?” she asked as she placed her hands on her hips and looked him over. Nathan nodded and replied, “Physicist technically.” The young woman sighed and shook her head, “Al what are you doing?” she seemed to ask herself before responding, “Okay, but first you need gear so meet me at the Shack tomorrow and we’ll get you the basics, he’ll match you up with a board,” she instructed, “How about 10 in the morning? The swell peaks at 2 in the afternoon here, and I want to teach you in a less intense spot.”

Nathan smiled as he replied, “Of course, I’ll see you at 10, how much?” he asked. The young woman was confused for a moment until she realized what he wanted to know, “$50?” she asked. Nathan looked at her in confusion, from what he had heard in Manhattan surf lessons ran around $150 to $160, “How about $150, that’s about the price of several surf schools in Long Island,” he replied. Her jaw dropped in shock, “Whoa, that’s a lot of cash, I don’t want to wipe you out,” she said quickly as she held up her hands.

He chuckled and shook his head, “See that black Beemer?” he asked as he pointed to the car, “That’s my car, I have several patents and attend UCLA for fun, believe me I don’t need the money,” he stated. She slowly seemed to get her head back and nodded, “I’m Alex King,” she said as she held out her hand, “But you can call me Al.” Nathan accepted her small strong hand and replied, “Nathan Stark, feel free to call me Nate.” She nodded before releasing his hand and lifting her board to put it on top of her car.

He watched as she strapped it on and then got in the driver’s seat, “Oh Nate? Please don’t be late, I have work at 3 that afternoon and I want to hit the waves before then,” she stated. Nathan nodded and watched as she pulled away, Henry was going to pass out when he found out he wanted to surf to find out what it felt like.

Science was a funny think, it involved analytical theories, and the understanding that belief wasn’t based on ethical notions but often quantitative and qualitative data as well as logic based upon results. Emotions weren’t applied, for all the math he had just managed to do, none of it told him what it was like.

Nathan’s mind wandered back to Jack as he got in his car. He hoped where ever the man was he was enjoying himself.


	5. Chapter Four: Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White wax pencil covers every inch of the glass windows of Henry's Beach House as Nathan runs calculations of physics and the ocean. He barely gets any sleep when Henry swings by with a new student for him to tutor. Oddly Henry is alright with his desire to surf but is shocked to find out that Warren King's daughter is willing to teach him. It isn't until the end when he revives a file that he sees another "Jack," but the odds are one million to one, aren't they?
> 
> Jack is livid with Allison, especially when he finds out what she's done. While they are walking through the halls they run into someone rather familiar, someone who will change her life completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am breaking up Nathan's first surf lesson, I wanted a chance to give the dry land before the wet. I am not a professional surfer, so forgive me if I get somethings wrong. Other wise I hope you enjoy.

Morning arrived far sooner than usual, Nathan found himself gazing out at the ocean as the sun hit the horizon, it’s rays causing it to burn a bright hue of rose and orange. The water seemed to take on the same coloration as the tide gradually rolled in, as they seemed to roll in only then did he realize a new day had arrived and for some reason he began to wonder if this one was going to change his life. Alex was an unforeseen variable, one which oddly he didn’t find irritating. Even if she had at first though he were attempting to flirt with her, he understood that one immediately, she was rather attractive. The way she had moved through the water made him realize life was more than experimentation, perhaps it was even larger than the narrow scope that had occupied his mind.

The windows were covered with equations written in wax pencil, the white stood out starkly against the bright sky, he had spent the night attempting to figure out what to look for in a board. He had determined basic formulas explaining just how a wave came to be, as well as fluid dynamics itself. He hummed as he looked at his work, he had started with the Euler equation but since the validity of the solution breaks down, but because fluids have viscosity it was almost idiotic to think about the ocean and not recognize the fact that sea water has a different resistance to flow than typically distilled water. This was where he had applied Stokes, with Stokes he could modify it to meet his needs.

He had spent hours cracking the physics of the ocean open, while it had guaranteed been done before, he couldn’t resist. He understood numbers, they were quantitative and easy to recognize, all his life he had been looking at numbers, variables and the like. He sighed as he leaned on the window, the wax pencil abandoned some time ago on the floor beside his feet. Yet, he couldn’t understand why, why he had taken such an interest in the sea. He never had one before, in his world it was just another place where people would meet. Somehow after watching King dominate the ocean, riding a wave and enjoying every second of it, he wanted to know all he could.

He had pulled up various charts on the typical swell seen on the LA coastline, as well as possible designs and realized he was very far out of his depth. He knew next to nothing about the sport itself, which bothered him. When it came to physics everything was instinctual and governed by the typical train of thought he had been developing since a child. Off in the distance he could hear his mobile ringing, it wasn’t until that second he remembered taking off and not returning to the lab.

With ease he crossed the room and snatched the phone from the stone bar, he picked up the receiver and answered, “Hello.” Immediately the voice of Henry crack through, “Good morning Nathan,” he chirped. Henry wasn’t the type to boast typically, however from what he could tell from the man’s tone he was more than happy to have kicked him out of the lab all day. “So do you want your notebook back?” asked the scientist teasingly. Nathan sighed and looked at the windows, “Sure,” he replied. He pinched the bridge of his nose and hummed, he would have to clean that. The equations spanned the entire back of the house since it was glass. “Wonderful, I’ll swing by, I’m about twenty minutes away anyway. I wanted to talk to you about another potential student to tutor,” Henry stated.

Another student, he was having enough issues with the one he had, and it was quite late in the semester to look for a tutor. At this point it was on the student as to if they were truly going to pass or fail. “What major?” he asked, praying it wasn’t physics, there was no way he would be able to save a student from failure this late, well the average one that was. There were exceptions, few and far between, but he knew there had been in the past. He walked over to the coffee maker, dragging the chord with him as he did so, he honestly missed the cordless phones in Eureka.

He poured a cup with ease as Henry replied, “Criminal Justice, he’s struggling with calculus.” Nathan paused and looked at the black coffee in the white mug. Criminal Justice majors didn’t usually take calculus unless they were looking at criminal profiling. He was slightly taken aback for a moment, the school to study for such a field was Madison University in Virginia, the FBI tended to recruited the finest Criminal Profilers from there. UCLA wasn’t the top of the list for potential recruits. Nathan took a sip of coffee and replied, “Well then, I suppose I could be of assistance.”

Henry chuckled and said, “We’ll talk more soon, I have his file, apparently the paperwork was filled out by another faculty member and he leans about it today.” That was even stranger, most faculty members left things of this nature up to the student, and didn’t do such things without them. “Strange,” he commented as he walked back with the mug in hand and held the receiver to his ear with his shoulder. “You’re telling me, there’s notes in the file, I’m going to let you go so I can continue driving, I had a phone built into my car,” he remarked. Nathan snorted, of course Henry did, the ma may have hated destroying beautiful cars but it didn’t stop him from making them better. “See you soon,” Nathan replied before finally hanging up.  

Another student to tutor, he wasn’t a fan of teaching but from what he had been told he was decent at it, no where near as good as Henry but not intolerable. After the students from his section had taken their exam he had been emailed, called and even had hand written letters from every single one of them. All of them were happy to have had him as a professor and had aced the exam. He had thought of throwing out the letters but later decided against it, after all it was the first time he was treated with respect, rather than taken for granted.

Nathan perched on one of the black stools and ran a hand through his hair, he could feel the wicker back of the stool against his back, he hadn’t bothered to put on a shirt after his shower. He was wearing only a pair of track pants. He wasn’t the most muscular man, but he wasn’t as weak as most thought. His feet were bare and he yawned, all the hours he had spent up the night before had caught up to him. He took another sip of the bitter black coffee in an attempt to force his brain to ‘trouble shoot’.  He listened intently and after a moment heard the sound of the front door opening, “Nathan?” called Henry. Nathan perked up a bit as the coffee finally kicked in.

“In here,” he called in reply as he looked over toward the doorway. Henry walked in quickly and looked around, obviously he was searching for evidence that Nathan had truly begun living there. Nathan knew he wouldn’t find what he hoped, all that was really there of Nathans’ were a few books, notes, documents, his computer, and clothing. “I was hoping you would introduce new furniture, or something,” he commented. Nathan shrugged as he took another sip, “I stand corrected,” he stated as he placed a plastic bag on the stone bar and stood before the windows. “You’ve certainly been busy,” he remarked

Nathan pushed himself away from the bar and took his place beside the engineer. “Fluid Dynamics?” asked Henry curiously, “Euler, viscosity, what are you?” he asked curiously only to stare past the numbers. Now it made sense, “The ocean, you’re determining the physics behind waves. Why?” he asked as he looked at the work before him with the same intrigued and slightly awestruck gaze he often had when reviewing Nathan’s work when he attended MIT. His brown eyes left the wall of equations and looked up at Nathan. The Physicist shrugged before responding, “I was curious. You stole my notebook.” It was a lie, he wasn’t about to tell Henry and yet as always the man saw through him.

“How was your trip to the beach?” he asked. Nathan paused, obviously Henry knew something, he was smirking it was that same knowing smirk that meant once again he had seen past Nathan. “Different,” he replied curtly, Henry waved him forward and Nathan rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I didn’t expect to see so many people enjoying it, or surfing really. New York didn’t have waves like you have here,” he said sheepishly. Henry blinked and in seconds had managed to put it all together, “You want to surf,” he stated.

Nathan sighed, of course Henry wouldn’t be thrilled, it wasn’t the most reputable sport. In fact, it was considered the sport of wayward individuals who simply would rather have fun in comparison to their more sincere counter parts. “Nathan, I’m not upset, to be honest my only concern is you getting injured,” he stated. This made the taller of the pair freeze and look at him in confusion.” Look, there are a number of professors who surf, hell even I did when I was your age, then again I was attempting to impress a girl in Hawaii,” he mused.

A chuckle escaped him as he shook his head, of course Henry would do such a thing, “You don’t mind?” he asked. Henry hummed as he shook his head, his hair going everywhere as he did so. “Nate, my only concern is injury, after that nothing else matters. Who’s teaching you?” he asked curiously. Like always the conversation was shifting with ease, a smile graced Nathan’s lips as he walked over to the sofa and watched Henry sink into his. “Alex King,” he replied. Henry stared at him in shock for a moment, his mouth popped open before he rubbed a hand over his face.

This made him even more confused, green eyes narrowed as he took in Henry’s appearance. He watched every movement searching for information, anything that could give him just a hint as to why the name was causing him distress. “King, you met Dr. Alexandra King, I can’t believe you came across her. She must have lost her typical spot,” Henry mused he ran a hand through his hair and continued, “She is a molecular biologist, a very good one. Her father is Warren King, a brilliant Astrophysicist and a bit of a large child. I can’t believe you met her.”

Warren King was a brilliant scientist, one of the best and had become perhaps one of the greatest men in science. Alex didn’t look anything like Warren, he had met the man once and could still remember his face, the only thing she may have inherited from him was her eyes. “Why?” asked Nathan after a moment, she was beautiful but didn’t seem all too keen on hiding, especially with the tattoo and short hair. She looked content being herself, “Simple, she’s the favorite child of the Headlands Institute, she’s probably here doing lectures,” he remarked.

Life had become more and more interesting, he didn’t care that she was different from most but he was interested in the fact that she could surf. That and she was interested in him learning, “Well she agreed to teach me, and I’m going to pay for lessons, we’re going to look at boards today,” he commented as he leaned back on the sofa. Henry smiled a little more and chuckled, “Alright, I’ll leave you in her hands. Now about the new student,” he stated.

Nathan suppressed a groan that threatened to come out, he wasn’t interested in another tutoring student, however, he also knew that Henry wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. There was a rustle and Nathan watched as a red folder was tossed onto the glass coffee table between them. It slid a little against the surface and stood out starkly against the neutral colors of the room. He slowly picked it up and felt the stiff paper between his fingers. “Now, before you go further please know he was reluctant but a friend of his from the Medicine program decided to lend a helping hand,” stated Henry.

That statement in its self said a number of things, it told him that whoever this file was on, they wouldn’t be very receptive of him. Typically when a student went to Student Services in search of a tutor they were rather happy to receive one and would to all they could to improve. Those with tutors appointed to them didn’t enjoy it quite as much, in fact they generally loathed it and did poorly, despite the hours of study time. “I’m not interested,” Nathan stated, “I had enough of that mentality in New York.” He held the folder up before them and continued, “If this…” he paused and read the name, “Jack Carter, really wanted help he would have gone himself.”

Jack, the physicist paused and looked at the name, the man from the airport was also named Jack, it was a common name so the likelihood of it being the same person was highly unlikely. “Nate, please, the campus asked me to take him on but I have research as well as six other students,” he practically begged, immediately making Nathan reconsider. Henry wasn’t the type to beg, no matter the circumstance. Nathan looked at the man, he was staying in Henry’s beach house, working on projects and the ticket to him getting a PhD.

Chocolate brown eyes gazed at the folder hopefully and Nathan flipped it open. Immediately he could tell it wasn’t filled out by Jack, the handwriting was far too loopy to be his. He read over the file, he was failing Calculus and from the looks of it had struggled in math for a while. Nathan flipped the sheet over and sighed, Jack had a D, he would have to work wonders for Jack to even get a B let alone an A. Jack Carter was a kid from Texas, a small town in the middle of nowhere that was shriveling up. His goal was to become a US Marshal, making him a Criminal Justice Major. “Alright, I’ll take him on, I’ll need a place to work with him though with boards and such. Something tells me it’s the way he’s looking at it that makes it confusing,” he mused. Everyone looked at math differently, he knew from experience that how he saw equations was different from how Henry would.

The engineer grinned merrily, “Wonderful Nathan, I’ll tell them he has a tutor. As for room use my office.” His voice was bright and warm as he spoke, Henry always loved teaching, it was this passion that made him one of the best. Nathan smiled casually as he began to think about what he would need to do, the first thing he was going to do was give Jack a test to see where he stood. He needed to know where work had to be done and wasn’t one to simply hammer away at problem where there were issues with the bases.

“When’s your date?” asked Henry curiously. Nathan placed the folder on the table and responded, “10, in three and a half hours. I suppose I should get dressed. You wouldn’t know where a place called The Shack is do you?” he asked as he got up and began to walk toward the bedroom. “Yeah actually, it’s in LA, nice place not too far from the beach you were at yesterday, it’s owned by a Hawaiian named Chris, you’ll like it,” he responded.

Several hangers were in the closet with a number of outfits, yet none of them seemed right, “Tees and jeans are always good Nate,” stated the engineer. Nathan jumped a little and looked at Henry curiously. He plucked a soft black tee shirt and a pair of dark jeans, he didn’t own many pairs of casual clothing. He slipped the shirt over his head, the cotton hugged his skin and clung to him as though it were a second skin. The doors of the balcony opened and he smelt the sea air sweep into the room. “I always loved this view,” Henry remarked. Nathan nodded, it was a nice view, as he slipped into his jeans. The denim clung to every curve of his body.

Henry walked back over to Nathan and whistled, “Whoa, I didn’t know you could look like that,” he commented, better do something with that hair though,” he remarked as he pointed to Nathan’s head. Green eyes narrowed as he flicked a loose strand out of his face, “Why don’t you get it cut, I know a guy in LA that does all the top styles for actors, I’m sure he could squeeze you in,” Henry suggested. He knew it was long, in many ways he had never cared about his appearance, he was all about his intelligence and brilliance, compared to vanity. He would leave that to Kevin whom he swore spent hours primping before a mirror.

Kevin was one of those men who wouldn’t leave his room with a single hair out of place. The unfortunate part was that women loved that aspect. Yet, here he was trying something new, “I think I’ll hold off,” he said slowly. One step at a time, walk before running, was all he could think. Henry chuckled and shook his head, “Okay, just tell me when you’re interested,” he said as he slapped Nathan on the back and walked away. “Oh and feel free to make the place more you, it needs a fresh look,” he called over his shoulder as he left. As always Henry was asking him to go further than before.

Henry was one of the only people who constantly pushed him to go further, be it in science or apparently his life, Henry always wanted Nathan to reach out for more. “If only I wasn’t such a coward,” he whispered.

 

~~CT~~

Jack stared at Allison in shock, “YOU DID WHAT?” he shouted. Allison shrugged as she continued walking down the hallway and replied, “I may have filled out the paperwork for you, so you can get a tutor.” Blue eyes were wide with shock as his mouth hung agape, “Hey it’s my call as to whether or not I want a tutor,” he spat. Allison’s dark brown eyes fell on Jack, her gaze was heavy and sharp, causing him to pull back a little. At that second in time she looked as though she was going to bite him, not that she would, or at least he hoped she wouldn’t.

The past month had taught him a lot about her, she wasn’t the meek woman he though she was from the bus. She was tough as nails, driven and perhaps the most determined woman he had ever met. She drove him nuts, she was constantly telling him to study harder and take advantage of his options. Shane had been sympathetic but Allison was one of those people who didn’t care how hard she had to push to get her way. In many ways he felt as though he were being dragged along for the ride.

She slipped her hands into her lab coat and reasoned, “You weren’t going to so I did it for you, I was told you were going to have your assigned tutor. Dr. Deacon apparently tutors and you have been assigned to him.” Jack groaned, everyone he had met was a doctor of something or other, and he was beginning to wonder if PhDs weren’t as elusive as many would have him believe. “You didn’t even ask,” he stated pointedly. Allison shrugged as she took another corner, “Why? You wouldn’t anyway, and even when I mentioned it you didn’t. I saved you a step,” she stated.

Jack bit his tongue to keep himself from spitting an insult. “Deacon, why’s his name familiar?” he asked after a moment. He had heard the name a few times, he just couldn’t seem to place it. “Dr. Henry Deacon, he’s one of the best engineers of the age, honestly I’m sure even Einstein would pay respect to him. Anyway he used to work at MIT and now he’s here to do some research,” she replied broadly, making every word she said sound far more important than Jack thought it was. “MIT?” he asked. Allison whipped around and blanched, her eyes were wide as her lips moved but no words escaped, “Please tell me you didn’t just ask that,” she whispered in shock.

Jack smiled impishly and replied, “I didn’t.” She sighed and shook her head, an amused smile curled her lips as she said, “Massachusetts Institute of Technology, they are ranked number 3 in the world for programs and progressive designs,” she explained. All that translated to in Jack’s head was a super smart guy who was at UCLA for kicks. He slipped his hands into his jeans pockets and hummed.  It didn’t matter what he was going to say, as far as Allison could tell she was always in the right.

She grinned mischievously and asked, “How’s it going with Fargo?” TO this Jack replied with a shutter, Fargo was perhaps one of the strangest people he had ever met, in fact he was sure that no one should be allowed to play the amount of D&D he did. “I still can’t believe he’s considered superior in his field and a grown man,” Jack stated. Allison laughed warmly, she was about to walk by another annex when a rather tall African American slammed into her side.

She stumbled to the side only for a pair of large arms to wrap around her before she could hit the floor. Jack watched silently as the young man held her securely to his chest. He was tall and had nearly black skin, his eyes were just as dark. “Are you okay?” he asked, his deep voice seemed to rumble. Allison looked slightly startled as she opened her eyes, she had closed them in order to brace herself for impact. “Yeah,” she replied hesitantly, she blinked slowly, regaining her bearings as she did so.

The man gently guided her up right and waited for her to get her feet under her. “Good, sorry about that, I probably should have been paying more attention to where I was going,” he said smoothly. Large fingers lingered on her hand before finally releasing them, the lingering touch made Jack look away, he felt as though he had been caught watching something intimate. “It’s alright, even I’m guilty of that,” she replied with a chuckle. He was familiar, it was strange, Jack knew he had seen him somewhere before. He just couldn’t place his face.

Jack was about to walk away when the man caught him, “Hey, boyfriend?” he asked. Jack stared at the man as though he were insane, for a moment he wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with her. She was gorgeous, intelligent and kind, even if she tended to be overbearing. “Jack? No,” she said abruptly, her tone was harsh and made him flinch. Oddly he felt as though she had stabbed him, while he wasn’t he was hoping she didn’t shoot him that harshly. “Oh, I’m Kevin, Kevin West,” he said warmly as he held a hand out to Jack first.

Sky blue eyes fell on the extended appendage before he finally shook it, “Jack Carter,” he replied with a smile. Kevin grinned and said, “Nice to meet you man.” Jack smiled after that, Kevin was actually a nice guy, even if he was large and a little intimidating. Kevin looked down at Allison with a questioning gaze, causing her to blush and respond, “Dr. Allison Blake.” Kevin’s face lit up as he looked her over, “PhD?” he asked hesitantly. Jack snorted, he knew that the second he met her she wasn’t, “No, MD. I’m working on my PhD,” she supplied.

Kevin nodded and asked, “Well I’m going to lunch, mind showing a guy some local hide outs? I’m a New Yorker.” Allison practically leapt at a chance and Jack decided at that moment to leave them, she looked really interested in the man and he wasn’t about to be the third wheel. “Hey I have to go get ready for that session with um…” he stammered.

“Dr. Deacon,” Allison supplied with ease.

Kevin’s gaze snapped to Jack, “You’re going to work with Henry?” he asked. Clearly he knew Deacon intimately since he was on a first name basis. Jack nodded dumbly, “What’s your major?” asked Kevin keenly, his eyes were bright and filled with a certain curiosity Jack had only seen in his classmates when examining a crime scene. “Criminal Justice, I need a tutor for Calculus,” he said slowly. Kevin oddly didn’t seem perturbed in fact it was the opposite, “Cool! Detective work? Criminal Profiling?” he asked rapidly. Jack held up his hands and smiled a little nervously, he didn’t think a guy like Kevin would be into that, “US Marshals, what about you?” he asked.

This response earned a slap on the back from Kevin, “Very cool! US Marshals are tough, and Henry’s a great teacher. I’m actually one of his research assistants I’m working toward a PhD in Physics,” Kevin said brightly. Jack stared blankly, there was no way someone like him would be interested in a Criminal Justice Major, yet he was. “Puzzles are fun, I’m not good with crimes though, only physics stuff,” said Kevin glumly, for a second Jack thought he heard a child moping rather than a man working on a Doctorate. Oddly the feeling of having seen him before only increased but Jack mentally shook his head, he had probably seen him in the café or walking around, he was working there.

Jack chuckled and responded, “It’s easy after a while, you just have to pay attention.” Kevin nodded eagerly and Allison seemed to smile. “Jack, I’m sure you can spare an hour for lunch,” she hinted. Obviously she really liked him, Kevin didn’t seem that bad so Jack shrugged. “Sure, why not,” he said, he still felt as though he were missing something important.

 

~~CT~~

 

The Shack turned out to be a rather large shop, with surfboards in nearly every size, shape and color available. Nathan’s eyes widened no wonder why she had given herself so much time to get to work. This could possibly take more time to achieve than he perceived it to. To be honest he though surfboards were all heavily reliant on length. He had no idea there were different styles. Nathan slowly got out of his black Beemer, he couldn’t help but feel nervous, this was the first time he was going to do anything of this nature. He had delivered speeches, taught classes, lectured on advanced theorems since he was 12, but nothing compared to this. He was about to start taking surf lessons, which were dangerous and someone with his IQ would consider idiotic, just to learn what it felt like.

A rather well beaten Jeep pulled up beside his car, there was a board on a rack in the back that he immediately recognized. Alex jumped out of the green jeep and smiled at him. She was wearing a pair of aviators and looked as though she had walked out of a catalogue in her tunic and jean shorts. “Morning,” she called with a smile.

Nathan held up his hand and she looked him over, “Wow, why don’t you dress like that more?” she asked as she stood before him. He tilted his head to the side and stared at her in confusion for a moment. “Like what?” he asked after a moment as he looked at his shirt, he didn’t think it was that odd. “Like this. Your suits and stuff just don’t fit right, why don’t you see a tailor? And a hairstylist?” she asked curiously. The physicist was silent as he looked at her, Henry had suggested the same thing, she sighed and shook her head after a moment.

Her flip-flops slapped against her feet as she walked up the stairs, “Come on, Chris is waiting,” she called over her shoulder. He quickly followed her though the doorway, immediately he was greeted by the sight of boards, shorts, waxes and even shirts. Logos from nearly every brand were present, his eyes roamed over the shop in a feeble attempted to understand all he was seeing.

Alex chuckled and tapped him on the shoulder, “Nate, meet Chris,” she said brightly as she gestured to a rather tall Hawaiian he was about Nathan’s height and had a pair of bright blue eyes. His skin was a little red in tan and he had black hair. Muscle covered his body and he was wearing a pair of swim trunks and a tee shirt. A smile curled his lips as he looked at Nathan, “Hi, I heard you’re here for your first board,” said Chris with ease.

Nathan nodded as the man slapped him on the shoulder, “Great, I’ve fitted a number of people with boards, how much do you know about a surfboard?” he asked. Green eyes glanced over to Alex who was smiling and shook her head, she hadn’t told him what he did for a living, which was nice. “Nothing,” he replied with a grin, he knew it wasn’t fair but the truth was he would have to surf to understand the dynamics of a board.

Chris bobbed his head and hummed as he circled Nathan, “First thing’s first, we need to decide on a style of board. I recommend a funboard or long board,” he suggested. With ease he pointed out the two. The longboard was as the name implied, long with a rounded nose and rather wide body. The funboard was a little shorter and narrower in body, the nose was also rounded. “With both boards they make catching waves easier as well as making hem easier to paddle. I would personally go with the funboard it allows for you to maneuver a little easier through the waves and riff if you want,” he explained.

Mentally Nathan was committing all this to memory, yet he felt as though something were missing. “Why’s hers so different?” asked Nathan as he looked at Alex, he couldn’t help it. Surfing is all about physics, yet his weight didn’t seem to matter or the volume of the board. Alex smiled and looked at him, “Mine is called a Short Board, it’s designed for performance and big air. My board is small and light making it maneuverable,” she said with a shrug. Nathan hummed, he had a feeling that wasn’t all and made a mental note to look at her board once again later. Hopefully with a little closer look he would be able to understand the sport a little better.

“Okay, you need a board with a little more volume since you’re as heavy as me, or close to it,” he stated as he pulled three funboards. Each of them were different in color and slightly in the shape of the nose. He hummed as he looked at each board wondering which one would work the best for someone of his stature and aptitude. His eyes fell on a golden brown board, it was old from the looks of it, it had been painted to look as though it were made of wood but wasn’t. There was a red ribbon running around the edge and the word Kobe written in black across the middle. He slowly ran his fingers over the surface and noticed the wax coating was raised against his fingertips.

Chris hummed and said, “Meet Kobe, it was made by a friend of mine before I left the island years ago. It was the first of its type. I used to surf with it, but I opted for something a little lighter,” Nathan looked over and noticed the look of sadness in the Hawaiian’s eyes. He felt strange touching it, it was such a personal item for the man. “My friend died the same year I moved here, that was the last board he ever made,” Chris whispered, his voice was filled with sadness and made Nathan’s heart ache a little, “I inherited a bulk of his work and have kept a few for myself. Take this one, I’m sure she’ll treat you well.”

Green eyes swept over the board in question, before he finally nodded. All the while Alex had been gathering the essentials.  She held everything to wax the board, from top coat to base coat and even wax remover in her hands. “Okay, let’s get you set up,” she said simply as she placed the things on the counter, “I’ll show you how to wax the board tomorrow, it’s already looking pretty good. We need to get you some trunks and other essentials, as well as sunscreen or you’re going to burn like crazy.”

He quickly followed her to the rack as she picked up several pairs of board shorts, they came in a number of colors and patterns. “I go for solids, typically because of competition regulations. I don’t know what you’re into,” she said as she looked over the rack. Nathan shrugged a little and realized this was his chance to show just who he was. Today was all about showing who he wanted to be and not what everyone thought he was. Solids, flashed in his mind, they were safe, non-assuming and more his style. It wasn’t because they were boring but it forced people to look past the individual and admire them for who they were.

He picked up a pair of black board shorts and said, “Solids,” with a hint of confidence. Alex grinned as she pulled shorts in gray, blue, green and a pair in a beautiful bright blue, it was closer to the color of the ocean and made him smile. She also handed him several shirts made of strange fabric, he looked at her in confusion as he felt the fabric, it was synthetic and seemed to breathe. “Rash guards, so your chest doesn’t get irritated by the surfboard wax,” she replied as she held up the tight shirts. Nathan nodded, that made total sense, the board was rather rough to the touch so having something to protect his skin made perfect sense.

 “Okay, we have one more thing to get, the leash,” she said simply. He was confused for a moment as he walked with her toward the corner of the store, “These are surf leashes, they are made of urethane chord and attach to the board on a special hook, which I made sure your board has,” she said simply.

She picked up a clean chord with a Velcro strap on the other end, “The leash allows you to keep track of your board,” she explained as she handed it to him, “This is important for a number of reasons, I picked up a rather long standard one for you, since you’re so tall.” Nathan nodded as she placed it on the counter, Chris rung everything up and made a face in shock as he handed him a platinum card, obviously he wasn’t accustomed to people with money shopping there. He hadn’t even really paid attention to how much he was putting on it.

“Hey Chris can he use one of the changing rooms?” she asked. Chis nodded and pointed to a room on the left labeled, Dudes. Nathan chuckled as he walked in and quickly changed, he smiled caught his reflection in the mirror and paused, he looked different in them. It was more interesting, suddenly he looked more relaxed and looked at his hair, “I need to get this cut, perhaps I should see that tailor,” he mused as he swept his hair back and left the room. Alex was smiling and standing in her bikini with her shades on and grinned, “Better, now all we need to do is get some muscle on you and a tan, after that you’ll be the talk of the beach,” she stated.

Her hips swung as she turned to leave, “Later, Chris! Thanks for the help man!” she called over her shoulder as she waved to him. “First we’ll go over paddling out, how to choose a wave and then how to wipe out. After that we can get in the water,” she summarized.  He followed her out to the beach which was just across from the shop. He felt as though he were about to enter a new world, one in which once seen he couldn’t return. He carried the board under his arm and quickly strode after her, with the bag of items he had just purchased in his free hand.

She lead him over to a patch of grass and quickly placed her board down and took a seat. She patted the patch of green beside her and said, “Sit, I need to attach your leash.” Nathan obliged and watched as she took his board and laid it across her lap. The sound of plastic cracking filled the air as she expertly opened the package the leash came in. “Okay, how fit are you?” she asked curiously. Nathan could feel her eyes on him and he paused before responding, “I run in the morning usually and use the gym for two or three hours at night, resistance training,” he said after a moment. Alex blinked as she reached over and grabbed his arm. Her fingers swept over the skin and he was shocked by how strong her fingers were.

A smile curled her lips in approval, “Shirt off, I need to know if you only work your arms pretty boy,” she teased. Nathan huffed as he slipped the rash guard off and her mouth fell agape. He smiled smugly, “I thought you said you only did a few hours, well you aren’t the strongest guy but you should be able to pop up effectively and paddle out,” she said slowly. Nathan shook his head as a blush graced her cheeks and she went back to work attaching the leash on his board. He took that moment to slip the rash guard back on.

She finished attaching the cord and placed the board on the ground, “Okay, when you paddle out you have to stay toward the center of your board. Too far forward and you’re going to curl, too far back and you’ll never get to a wave,” she explained. Alex scratched her head and hummed, “You probably understand that better than I do,” she said after a moment, he laughed and nodded.

“I figured that the board had a center of gravity,” he stated, “What else?” Alex smiled a little and looked slightly relieved, it was then he realized she was actually terrified of teaching him. Her shoulders relaxed a little as she replied, “When stroking, cup your hand to move through the water and avoid moving the rest of your body. Make long strokes, it may feel a little uncomfortable at first but once you acquire the muscle it will be as easy as breathing.” He watched keenly as he delicate fingers curved slightly and she demonstrated the ideal position of the wrist and hand.

She looked at the board and said, “Okay, show me on the board, we’ll go through popping up and then I’ll get into the other stuff.” He slowly got on top of the board and adjusted himself so he was at the board’s point of gravity, it was strange to feel a harsh surface against his chest as he cupped his hand and demonstrated a stroke, “Good, but dig a little deeper, the ocean’s strong so you have to remember that paddling out is one of the more exhausting aspects of the sport,” she elaborated as she stood before him so he could see her.

She took a seat so she was sitting cross legged before him and pulled her shirt off. He watched her body flex as she did so, her curves moving delicately as the cotton shirt was thrown to the side. She sighed as she grabbed her rash guard and slipped it over her head, hers was short sleeved and at that second he realized just how strong she was. Her shirt was white with light blue logos on it, “Wiping out, this is important so pay attention. When you feel yourself loosing balance, with your last once of footing push away from the board. Angle yourself so you’re falling toward the water on your ass. Have an arm extended to block the board in case it comes flying back and always watch your board,” she stated harshly, her blue eyes were filled with sincerity as she went through this. Alex placed her hands in her lap and added, “Kick the board toward the coast, you won’t loose it since it’s on a leash, but watch it. Boards are sharp and can cause injury as well as ding another board,” Nathan popped up and sat on his board.

He was silent as he listened to her, she was the professional after all, “Once you’ve hit the water, remain calm and don’t panic. Allow yourself to sink and open your eyes. The closer you are to the floor the less likely you are to get caught in an undercurrent. Look up and see what’s going on above your head, then swim up with your head protected. You don’t know where the board is and you don’t want to knock yourself out,” she advised.

Surfing was like any sport, it had it’s dangers and he was beginning to understand just how severe they were. Alex looked at him sternly and he realized she was looking for confirmation that he had listened, “So push the board away, toward the shore, but make sure you don’t hit anyone else when doing so. Fall on your ass and remain calm once you hit the water. When under allow yourself to sink, open your eyes and observe the tide above before swimming up with an arm over your head to protect it,” he reiterated. She smiled brightly and said, “Yup.”

She jumped to her feet and dashed to her jeep to grab her board, he watched as she came back and said, “Now then, let’s get out there, learning which waves to catch is easier when you can see them.”  


	6. Chapter Five: Fate or Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan finally begins surfing, only to learn just how hard it is. Alex made it look easy and now he's attempting to just stay on his board. Things start looking up as he spends more time with the mysterious siren he had met on the beach. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Jack is trying to keep his head, only to run late and unfortunately scratch a certain car. Jack's day just got a whole lot more difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting sooner, I got swamped with school and 4-H stuff. I'm a leader so I do have some responsibilities. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this installment.

The smell of salt hung in the air and the roar of the water seemed to drown out everything excluding the drumming of Nathan’s heart in his chest. The water rolled over his skin and Nathan drew a deep breathe, Alex made this look easy. Scientifically he knew that water was very resistant, in fact one of it’s many properties was the fact that it was impossible to compress water, there were simply too many molecules, but this didn’t make surfing any easier. The board was hard under his chest and the warm sun caressed his back.

Another wave slammed into him causing the board to rear up and Nathan to grip the sides for dear life. “Here,” called Alex, “Grab the sides of the board, then push your weight forward to dive under the wave, it’s called a duck dive. Basicallyyou’re riding the underside of it,” she explained before vanishing herself. Nathan drew a deep breath before doing as she instructed. He looked up to see a tube of water rushing over him as he slipped under it. Oddly it was just as she had said, the was calm below the surface and in many ways, rather beautiful. He popped up on the other side of the wave and drew a deep breath, his green eyes swept over the horizon to see Alex sitting up on her board, a smile had formed on her lips and she called, “Come on scientist!”

Nathan’s fingers slipped into the water as he began to paddle toward her, oddly he didn’t feel tired, instead he was rather excited. He was finally going to learn how to ride the waves like she did. He could taste the salty water on his lips and yet smiled, even if the taste was harsh on his palate he still enjoyed it. Withease he straddled the board and looked at the young woman who’s hands were resting on it. She may have been small, but she certainly had muscle.

“Okay, selecting a wave is all about knowing what to look for,” she stated as she looked at the horizon and her blue eyes were narrowed. “The first thing you want to do is position yourself where the wave peaks, that the place the wave initially breaks through,” she directed. She pointed at a portion of shifting water and Nathan watched a wave beginning to take shape, “The reason you aim for those is because they will give you the longest ride. You don’t want a broken wave, those are typically closer to the beach so make sure you’re far enough out,” she explained.

The sport was all about physics, now if only he could understand the lingo, “Broken?” he asked dumbly. He disliked the fact that when it came to language he had no clue what she was talking about and had to revert to asking her questions. Alex smiled and replied, “Waves that we end up sitting too far back on and break over our heads, you can’t ride them but they hurt like hell.” Immediately Henry's words of caution flickered in his head, surfing was dangerous and he knew if he didn’t pay attention he was going to pay for it. “Avoid drifting around the break, you want to be right on top of it in order to score a ride,” she added hastily, as though she were attempted to reiterate a lecture that she had written in shorthand.

Oddly the Physicist had an idea that she had taken the time to draft this monologue in order to insure that she covered all the details, not that he could blame her, it was a lot of important information. “Now, there are three types of swell: flat, pitching and half built. Each of them looks a little different and takes practice to identify. Flat waves look good but actually aren’t, they don’t gain any height and tend to break on the surfer’s head, or they miss it entirely. Not to mention all the energy you waste,” she explained as she ticked it off on her finger.

Nathan was quick to commit this to memory, it was similar to waves in his field, only these didn’t break on your head or threaten to drown you. “Pitching swell, also not something to go for, you’ll wipe out while you're trying to stand, this is caused by a too late take off, and having to paddle back,” she explained as she wrinkled her nose at the wave. Obviously she had a little experience with these, not that he would ask.

She was quick to hold up her ring finger as she stated the third type, “Finally, the kind of wave you want, half-built. These babies are ideal, these are half built and allow for us to drop in easily on top of the fact of having a nice long ride,” she said wistfully. Nathan stared, it was as though she were talking about an ideal game of baseball, and he had seen that look when Kevin talked about sports. Obviously he was about to experience it, “Unlike the others you have clean entry, and with you paddle you’ll be able to build momentum and speed which can be used to set up the first ride,” she explained with a goofy grin on her face.

She stared out at the horizon, it was only then Nathan took the moment to look at her. Her strong body was poised perfectly on the board; he could see a hint of the magnificent tree on the back of her neck from where a bright red leaf had slipped out from under it. Her dark skin stood out starkly from the white shirt and he watched a bead of water slip down her fingers. “Come on scientist, there’s only one way to learn this stuff!” she stated quickly.

The brown haired physicist blinked as he took off after her. He followed her to a break zone and she smiled, “You first, when you go for the wave you’ve got to paddle, and paddle hard. Once the wave begins to crest, stand up and take the drop,” she directed. She pointed at a potential wave and continued, “Use your center of gravity to stay on the board and shift your weight to move the board through the wave.”

Nathan nodded as he began to paddle toward the wave. He felt a knot in his stomach forming as he began to paddle even harder, he felt his heart pounding in his ears and the board began to rise. “STAND UP!” shouted Alex as she gave him a thumbs up. Nathan attempted to leap up only to find himself losing balance, his eyes widened in shock as he felt himself tipping to the side, the water rushing toward him only for him to remember how to fall. He twisted around and landed on his backside, the water rushed around him as he slipped under the wave.

He fought his body’s natural desire to panic as he sunk to the bottom. The water was cool and he found himself immersed in a world of blue. Green eyes looked up as he put his arm over his head and swam back toward the surface. His lungs hurt as he managed to break out of the water, immediately air was forced into them and Nathan panted as he looked around for his board. The water lapped around him and he could taste the salt water on his lips again as he swam, attempting to keep his head above water. His green eyes looked around eagerly for the board, and then he remembered the leash.

Mentally he thanked the inventor for having created such a devise as he tugged on it. The board came as he pulled it toward him and quickly swam toward it before getting on. His chest was heaving as he pulled himself out of the water. His hand rested over his heart when he heard, “You okay?” His head snapped up to see Alex next to him, worry was etched onto her face, an expression that was forging on a face that was always free. “Yeah, that just, wow. It was a rush,” he breathed, laughing as he did so, it was comical how even wiping out was a rush.

Laughter as light as a bell filled the air and she shook her head, “Most people want to quit after their first wipe out and you, you are tell me you liked it,” she teased, tears leaked from her eyes and she tossed her head back. “You certainly are going to enjoy it when you finally catch one.”

Several hours passed, again, and again, and again… and again, Nathan wiped-out. Each time it was a different issue, the first was the fact that he had selected a bad wave, another was his stance was wrong, his balance was off, he wasn’t paying attention, he lost his footing, the list seemed endless. All the while Alex corrected him, her tone was light but stern as she demonstrated movements or corrected his motions by guiding him through them. As they went the sun grew higher in the sky, the only indication that time was passing.

The water shifted beneath his board and Nathan looked out at the horizon. “How do you know?” he asked. Alex paused and looked over at him, her blue eyes were narrowed and her lips parted slightly, a look that she seemed to wear when she was genuinely confused. Green eyes met blues as he asked, “How do you know where the waves are?” Alex shifted a little before drawing a deep breath and holding her palms out so they were just above the water, they were flat and she closed her eyes. “It’s like… there’s this connection between you and the ocean. It’s hard to describe, but it’s as though you can feel the pull of the water,” she explained her hands floating above the water as she moved them over the surface, never touching it, but so close Nathan thought she had. “It’s primal, instinctual, and oddly second nature,” she continued.

Envy filled Nathan as he watched her, his mind had been one to analyze data not to see the beauty in something as simple as a wave in the ocean. Yet, she claimed to be connected to it, even though it was completely irrational, to have a connection to the ocean; Nathan still wanted to experience the same thing. She looked at peace on the water, as though nothing could harm her, and yet, yet, he knew she was terrified at the same time. It was this perfect balance between fear and bravery that allowed her to take each and every drop. “Want to try one more time?” she asked out of the blue.

Nathan nodded and smiled as she pointed toward the horizon, “There, now paddle!” she commanded. The spot was far from where they were in the lineup and well outside of the breaking zone they had been in. He looked at her in confusion and she said, “Just go! Or you’ll miss it! Don’t THINK JUST DO!” Nathan nodded quickly before shifting on the board and began paddling. The wave was far on the outside, farther than he had expected and didn’t match any of the charts he had examined before leaving.

His fingers slipped into the cool water as he pushed himself to paddle harder and faster, his arms burned from the abuse, he was nearing the end of his endurance, but he had to make it last. He had to catch this wave, he had to know what it felt like. Nathan became more determined as he dug even deeper, pushing himself harder than he had been the entire time. It was then he felt it. A shift. Without thinking he paddled harder as he positioned himself over the break, he could feel the board lifting and with ease jumped up.

A rush of adrenaline hit him, as he fell into the wave, his heart was pounding as he lunged on the board, commanding it to move to his will. The water was rushing around him as he road the wave. His fingers slipped into the rapid water as he shifted his weight. The board moved with grace as he raced through the water, in time with the rapidly curling wave, he wasn’t riding it, he was part of it. Green eyes widened as he felt the board move, the sheer surging of the water around him made his heart pound, he could hear the crashing of water around him as he dug deeper, edging the board even faster. He was flying, surely this was what it felt like to fly. Nathan’s heart pounded as he rode the wave out, it was then he heard a loud whoop.

He looked over to see Alex beaming with joy as she paddled over to him. Her legs were in the air and the black Velcro strap attaching the leash to her ankle stood out. She sat up and crossed her arms, Nathan sat ramrod straight wondering if he had somehow messed up despite how epic it had felt. “Nice ride,” she said as she broke into a grin and held her hand up for a high-five. Nathan laughed warmly as he smiled in turn and returned it.

She slipped back down on the board before turning toward the shore, “Come on pretty boy, I’ve got to go to work,” she stated. Nathan chuckled, he could only imagine Henry’s face when he told the man he had surfed, given up control for once in his life and liked it. Henry would surely faint, for years Nathan knew he loved control and couldn’t stand it when he didn’t have control over an issue.

By the time he was back on shore his arms were burning and he lifted the board with a little difficulty, Alex looked over at him and smiled softly. “You’re going to be sore. Take some ibuprofen and a hot shower to relax the muscles,” she advised as she gently aided him in lifting the board and strapping it to a rack that Henry had somehow put on his rental. He made a mental note to thank him later. Nathan nodded as he reached into his car and pulled out his wallet. Nestled inside was her payment, and with ease he counted out the money, “As promised, $150 as promised,” he stated and held out to her the pile of cash.

Ocean blue eyes widened as she looked at the wad of cash, “I thought you were joking,” she whispered as she hesitantly accepted it. Nathan chuckled and shook his head, his hair fell in his eyes, he was going to have to cut it, perhaps a short style would be better since he was surfing. “No, I wasn’t. Take it, you earned it. I would like to do this again though,” he said as Alex accepted the money. He watched her fold it and slip it between her lips.

Nathan tipped his head to the side with curiosity as he watched her reach into her jeep and pull out her shorts. “Hm?” she asked as she slipped them on, jumping as she did so, since the denim kept clinging to her skin. A smile graced Nathan’s lips as he watched her shimmy into them, he suppressed his snickering. “Another lesson,” he said simply as she folded the cash up and slipped it into her pocket and slipped out of her rash guard. “Oh? We can do that if you want,” she said absently. Her skin glistened in the light from the ocean water that had been caressing it all afternoon.

He cleared his throat as he slipped the rash guard over his head and put on his t-shirt from earlier, “How about this weekend? I have some time off,” she suggested as she tugged her tunic in place, the light linen fabric clung to her damp skin slightly causing it to stick in places. “Sure, I would love to, Saturday?” he asked curiously. Alex hummed as she rummaged around for a book, it was a small brown leather book with the year on the cover, it was then he realized it was a planner. She looked it over and asked, “Saturday at 3?” She must have taken time to copy down the estimated tide charts, “Sounds good,” he replied.

He pulled out a card from his jeans, Henry had always told him to keep his card handy, only to pause. His card stated he was a professor, so far she knew he was simply into physics, not that he taught. “How about I give you my number so you can call me?” he suggested as his fingers released the card. Alex nodded enthusiastically, today was going to be a very good day. 

~~CT~~

Numbers, they supposedly made sense to people, they depicted quantities of items or ranges of others, they could even be used in sequence to identifyobject, but for Jack they made no sense whatsoever. The semester was half passed and Jack hadn’t managed to pass a single assignment, let alone the exams. The numbers on the page seemed to move only frustrating him more. Jack groaned as he leaned back in his seat and put his arms over his eyes. Even though, he was alone in a café off campus he felt as though the world was watching. He had never been stellar in math and didn’t understand why he needed to take the class.

Jack heaved a sigh as his mind wandered to friendlier topics, Kevin and Allison. Allison was quite taken by the man she had run into, and he seemed nice enough. Yet he couldn’t shake the feeling he had met him somewhere before it was odd. He was good with faces, and now that he had a name he would remember but there was just something about him that made Jack wonder if they had met once before. Lunch had been nice, Kevin tried his best to include Jack in the conversations, he even made sure they were easy to follow. Oddly Kevin was a fan of baseball, the San Francisco Giants as a matter of fact. They talked statistics for a while and joked about whose team was better, only for Allison to suggest they talk about movies.

Allison liked Kevin, well like was an understatement, Jack honestly thought that when she had fallen she had gone head over heels for him, rather than tripping over her heels. He chuckled as he looked at his watch, only to bolt from his chair, he was supposed to be meeting Dr. Deacon and he was going to be late. In a frenzy the young blonde gathered his belongings and ran out of the café. His feet carried him to his rather beaten up truck that had come in from Texas a few days ago, and jumped in the cab. With a roar his truck started and Jack pulled out of the parking spot.

Allison had told him earlier that morning to go to the science building that he would be meeting his new tutor there. It wasn’t a shock really since the Science and Math departments shared the same building, it was just inconvenient since the student parking lot and that building was on opposite ends of the campus. He was quick to pull into a parking lot, meant for faculty only. At the moment he didn’t care, he would pay for the ticket later. The spot beside him had been empty, or at least he thought it was until his car door made contact with a very nice black Beemer, with a brown surfboard on a rack on the back. “Aw crap!” he seethed as he got out to inspect the damage.

It wasn’t his truck he was worried about, but the Beemer. Sky blue eyes widened with terror as he looked at the now massive dent in the side of the car, he had even managed to take some paint off. A groan fell from his lips as he ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t just go, he was going to be late, but he just dented a professor’s car. With a quick decision Jack had a piece of paper out and was scribbling a note, apologizing and promising to pay the repair bill, although he had no idea how. He couldn’t even find a decent job, and his mother was going through a tough time, but that was beside the point. Jack quickly scratched down how he could be reached and slipped the note under a wiper blade before snatching his books and dashing away.

His heart was pounding as he sprinted across several courtyard, leaping over book bags, books, benches and even a bush. “I’m so screwed,” he grumbled as he dodged an art students attempting to carry a rather cumbersome statue that looked as though it were made out of melted CDs, it sounded as though it were playing “Somewhere over the rainbow,” rather morbidly. “WATCH IT!” shouted the young man as he staggered in an attempt to prevent the piece from smashing into the walkway. “SORRY!” Jack called over his shoulder.

Deacon was his only shot of passing, he needed the class and without it his GPA would take a hit. He had done well with the rest of his classesbut this irritated him, he couldn’t afford to fail, it would put him behind a year and damage his chances of becoming a US Marshal. Jack took the stairs two at a time before pulling the door of the Science building open. “Hey chief where you going in a rush?” asked a familiar voice. Jack whipped around to see Kevin smiling at him. He was about to tell him he was busy when he realized he had no idea where he was going.

Jack came to a stop and asked, “Where is room A16?” he was panting and it was then that Jack realized he really needed to do more cardio. Kevin looked at him curiously, “Basement huh? Henry probably wants to use the boards. I’ll show you where it is,” he said after a moment. Jack smiled and quickly began thanking the man, he didn’t mention the incident with the car, he only hoped it wasn’t Kevin’s. The pair got into the elevator and Jack leaned against the wall, his books still under his arm. “Don’t worry, Henry’s a nice guy, he’ll like how unconventional you are,” Kevin said with a smile.

It was then Jack realized Kevin probably thought he was panicking about meeting Dr. Deacon, when the reality of it was he had just dented a very nice car and had no idea how to pay for the repair. Jack smiled nervously and nodded, “Yeah, thanks,” he said simply. He wasn’t ever going to tell Kevin about the car, not he just had to hope Deacon didn’t drive a black Beemer or he was really screwed.

The lift came to a halt and the silver doors opened, “Okay I’ll show you to your room and then I have to get Nate coffee, we all know he needs it. He gets’s grumpy without it,” Kevin said with a chuckle. Nate, the name was familiar, it was the same kind of familiar that Kevin was, almost déjà vu really. Jack looked at Kevin curiously and the physicist chuckled, “Nate’s my best friend, I’ll introduce you once I get him caffeinated. He’s… difficult… when he isn’t,” Kevin explained. There were a lot of people like that on the campus, he swore some of the students mainlined caffeine to stay awake. Jack liked a good cup of coffee, but didn’t drink anywhere near as much as the people in the science department did.

Kevin stopped abruptly before a door labeled, A16. “Here we are,” said Kevin warmly as he opened the door. He poked his head inside, “Huh? Henry’s late, you can chill in here, I’m sure he’ll be cool with that,” Kevin said with a shrug as he turned the lights on. Jack stared at the wall of chalk boards, they were mounted on panels that looked as though they could move. “Wow,” he commented as he looked at one of the boards, the math on it was enough to make him cross-eyed.

By that point Kevin was gone and Jack was left standing in an empty room. “YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!” screamed someone. Jack jumped out of his skin he hadn’t heard anyone shout like that, the man’s voice was deep and commanding, it sent shivers down his spine. Jack looked over at the doorway to see a young man with rather long black hair enter, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. “Sorry I’m late, fucking unbelievable. Some asshole dented my Beemer and it was a rental,” he seethed. Jack paled instantaneously, this was the worst possible satiation in his life.

The young man sighed as he put down the piece of paper on a table in the front of the room, “I’m Nathan Stark, I’m working toward a PhD, Henry asked me to tutor you,” he said. His back was still turned to Jack, Nathan was rather broad in the shoulders and his arms were well muscled from someone Jack assumed stayed behind a desk half the time. His black hair had a wave to it, which told Jack that Nathan’s hair was probably curly when cut short, his voice was deep and seemed to hang in the room with an air of authority. Nathan was a great deal taller than him, and oddly Jack’s mind wandered back to the man from the airport. There was no way this man was the same one he had met.

Jack stood stock still as he watched the man who would be his teacher turn. Nathan turned with grace, once again Jack was met with a pair of brilliant blue-green eyes that had a piercing gaze, a Romanesque nose and chiseled jaw, his beard was neatly trimmed and oddly he didn’t look like he belonged in jeans and a tee shirt. Nathan stared at him in confusion, “You, you’re Jack?” he asked, it was the same man from the airport. Jack smiled a little and nodded, “So you’re my tutor huh? Small world right?” he asked nervously. Nathan sighed as he leaned against the desk, a lazy smile curled his lips, “Yeah, small world,” he said simply as he picked up the note.

Dread washed over Jack once again, Nathan hadn’t read it. “I’m struggling with Calculus and I was just hoping maybe we could look at one chapter in particular before we really start?” Jack asked in vain, he had to keep Nathan from reading the note. He wanted to be out of the room when he did so. Nathan hummed as he unfolded the piece of paper, “I want to give you a test first to see where you are and then we can look at the course material,” he replied as he read the note. Only for his jaw to lock and Nathan tensed up.

Jack looked at the exit, he could feel the anger radiating off the man in waves. Nathan’s green eyes turned violent as he glared at Jack accusingly, “You. Dented. My. Beemer,” he hissed through his teeth. Immediately the blonde began backing away, he didn’t want to have something thrown at him like his father had when he was angry. “Sorry,” Jack squeaked. Nathan crossed his arms, “That was a rental!” he roared.

Jack opened his mouth in an attempted to make an excuse when Kevin walked in, “COFFEE TIME!” he chirped only to freeze. He was currently on the receiving end of Nathan’s death glare. Kevin blinked owlishly and looked at Jack and then to Nathan. Dark brown eyes were filled with confusion as Kevin looked between them, “Are you that bad at calculus?” asked Kevin, “You have to be for him to glare at you like that.” Jack rubbed the back of his neck as Nathan held his hand out for one of the cups in Kevin’s hands. Kevin gave a mock bow as he presented the cup to Nathan, “Yes, Master, right away Master,” he said simply. Jack was too terrified of Nathan to smile.

Kevin looked between them and noticed how red-faced Nathan was, “Where’s Henry?” he asked after a moment. Nathan growled something and Kevin smiled graciously, “Thanks man,” he said as he waved. Jack watched Nathan go, he almost wanted to beg the man not to, almost. Kevin stopped short of the door and asked, “Seriously though, is he that bad?” Kevin asked as he jabbed his thumb at Jack. Immediately Jack growled, he hated it when people spoke about him as though he weren’t in the room.

Nathan grumbled something else and Kevin asked, “Huh?” Nathan sighed with exasperation before shouting, “HE DENTED MY CAR!” Jack wince once again, he had to hand it to the man, he thought Allison was scary but he was pretty sure Nathan’s temper had just taken the prize on the scariest thing he had ever witnessed. Kevin winced and gave Jack a sympathetic look, “I’m so sorry man,” he said solemnly and with a great deal more understanding than he thought he would hear, “Hang in there. He gets better with coffee.” At that Kevin left, leaving Jack and Nathan to their own devices.

A rather dark smile curled Nathan’s lips as he pulled a packet out of his bag, “The only reason I went back to my car. I was going to have you do only some of it, but now I want you to do ALL OF IT,” he stated sternly as he handed Jack a 50 page packet. Jack slowly took the massive packet and suppressed a sigh, karma was a bitch with teeth. The young blonde stood before Nathan who pointed at a desk and spat, “SIT!” Obediently Jack did as he was commanded and pulled out a pencil.

Silence filled the room as he set about the test Nathan had made. Jack looked down at the first problem expecting it to be difficult, only to learn something else, it was simple. Jack set to work answering the questions, as he progressed they seemed to get more difficult, yet there was a pattern to them. A smile curled his lips, he began to catch on to some of them, a few used similar ideas or principles which built off one another. It was strange in a way, many of the problems were hand written, Nathan’s tight cursive covered the pages, it was neat and oddly tidy. Most people in Nathan’s field had illegible handwriting and yet, Nathan had some of the easiest to read. Either that or he had taken his time to make them so.

Guilt washed over Jack, as he moved forward in the packet, it was then he realized Nathan had made up every problem on the page and taken the time to make up the booklet. The pencil scratched against the paper as he worked, Jack looked up to see Nathan looking over something in a notebook. He had a feeling it was the man’s own work, he did state he was working toward a doctorate. Jack got back to work only to hand the packet in two pages later.

As he approached the desk he stared in awe at the equations which covered the pages of Nathan’s notebook. It was far more complicated than even he had seen. Something told him in the back of his mind that even another person in Nathan’s field would be amazed by them, on a far more academic level of course. “Finished?” Nathan asked as he glanced up from his pages. His green eyes had calmed a little and he seemed slightly subdued.

Jack nodded as he held out the packet. Withease the Physicist closed his notebook and took Jack’s exam. “Okay, before I can really help you I want to look this over. Meet me here tomorrow, same time, and then we will discuss our plan and how you’ll be paying the repair bill on my Beemer,” he said with a smirk. Jack felt his stomach twist, of course he wasn’t going to let it slide. Nathan pointed to the door and Jack didn’t need anymore of a hint before hightailing it out of there.

He was rather crestfallen as he left the room, all he could wonder was if this was a sick twist of fate or karma. 

~~CT~~

The rest of the day seemed to crawl by, in reality Nathan didn’t need long to look at Jack’s exam. He just needed space. He needed to breathe, he didn’t understand why he had exploded at Jack, usually he was more controlled than that. The wonderful morning with Alex faded as Jack had come into the picture once again. The incident with his car was frustrating, but the reason why he had gotten so irate over it was a mystery even to him. He had enough money to fix it, he could buy it if he wanted to, but why he had lashed out didn’t make sense.

All week he had been wondering what Jack was up to and somehow knowing that he had been so close the entire time irritated him. It was strange, though, it wasn’t because Jack didn’t know he was there, it was more that he didn’t know. Nathan shook his head in an attempt to clear it before looking over the packet. He hummed as he leaned his chin on his knuckles, his elbow rested on the desk as he lazily reviewed the work.

Jack started strong, his work was clear, concise and showed understanding, he also seemed to pick up on the pattern that he had purposely laid in the test, however, about a third of the way in, numbers were suddenly written out of order and the answers were rubbish. There were several points where the numbers or operations were so out of order it made Nathan’s head hurt. The math was simply bad math, yet it was consistent and systematic. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, he had no idea how to teach someone who had gotten so lazy or careless. This was certainly going to be a challenge.

A knock on the doorframe of room A16, roused Nathan from his thoughts as he looked up to see Henry standing there. “There’s something you need to see,” he stated simply. Nathan shoved the test in his bag and grabbed his notebook, he could tell from Henry’s tone alone that this time it was important, Jack’s test could wait.

 


	7. Chapter Six: Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan is struggling to grasp what to do with Jack and finds his project with Henry slamming into a dead end. However, he may have just started something even grander than Henry's project.
> 
> Jack is drowning in work and is doing hid best to pass but has a feeling that Nathan has all the answers. Or at least he thought he did...
> 
> Meanwhile, Kevin is befriending Jack and might pursue Allison even further.

The room was still as a pair of minds seemed to mull over the data which they have just been given thanks to the great deal of strenuous testing they had been doing. Numbers ranging from basic single digits to some nineteen places long were present, all observations and pieces of the complex puzzle they were attempting to construct. Green eyes glanced over the data presented to them, Nathan heaved a sigh, it was a heart breaking sound as he pushed the pages away. “We have nothing,” he proclaimed solemnly. His head hung as he slipped his hands over his neck and closed his eyes, attempting to see just where he had made an error that would somehow skew the data. Yet there was nothing, no evidence that they had made such an error.

Henry’s head hung and the scientist dropped the pages to the desk, “Nathan, we have to have something,” he said slowly. The physicist closed his eyes and attempted to exhale all of his frustration away, he was well aware that they had to produce something notable, and failure really wasn’t an option. UCLA had taken them on the proviso that they manage to produce something more impressive than the Silicon Valley, something revolutionary that they wouldn’t mind plastering their name on. “I’m sorry, Henry. The numbers aren’t there,” he replied slowly. Henry had been working to produce plasma, only it wasn’t as simple as the man had first proposed, they couldn’t generate enough power to cause a spark in the atmosphere of the room.

The elder of the pair hummed as his shoulders dropped, “I know, let’s take a break, it’s 3 am and you need to be fresh to look at Jack’s exam,” he said after a moment, he rubbed a hand tiredly over his eyes. It wasn’t until Henry had mentioned something that he remembered Jack’s test. As always tutoring was getting in the way of discovery. Tiredly he pushed away from the metal work bench, the legs of the chair screamed against the lanolin floor rather violently. Yet, oddly, he didn’t care, he was too tired to care. All he wanted to do was sleep.

The young man grabbed his leather satchel and began walking out the door, “Good Night,” he said slowly as he stifled a yawn. Henry eyed him for a moment and asked, “Want to sleep in my office? I have a couch. I really don’t feel comfortable with you driving like that.” Nathan looked at Henry in confusion; he had almost forgotten that the man was protective of him. Even when Nathan was a child Henry had been chasing after him, making sure he hadn’t gotten his hands on something too dangerous, well at least without supervision. He had missed these moments where for once in his life he was treated his own age, where someone expressed interest in his own welfare.

Kevin had always wanted to make sure Nathan was happy, and did take his feelings into account frequently, but not always. Kevin had at first been obsessed with just what went on in Nathan’s head, rather than what he felt. Even though the young man didn’t display his emotions as readily as others, he did have them, they just too another shape. One that was far more ambiguous, that had in turn made him into somewhat a novelty. The more upset or angry he was the further he threw himself into his work, allowing his imagination to carry him off to the farthest reaches of the universe and challenge the laws that had been laid down by the gods. Kevin was obsessed with how Nathan’s mind worked.  He didn’t know him as well as Henry did. A look of concern was in Henry’s eyes as he approached Nathan, before placing a hand on his shoulder.

 “Come on, I’ll tell security that you’ll sleep in my office for a few hours,” Henry said smoothly as he began to guide the now droopy eyed Nathan toward his office. Even after so much time had passed Henry still looked after him, it was endearing actually. Not even Nathan’s parents had looked after him; his mother was too busy trying to live up to his father’s fathomless image, his father on the other hand was busy attempting to impress the world with his genius. He had been left to fend for himself, a sad truth of his life.

In Eureka his family was considered the highest in intelligence; he was teased all his childhood for being their child. His father was the head of Section 5, and to this day ached to know just what laid behind those doors, what had managed to hold his father’s attention like it did.

Everyday he was bullied by other students who were jealous of him, he could remember being beaten up after school and pranked by other students. It hurt, all those moments where he was treated less than human. Each and everyday he would walk home sporting scrapes, bruises and more often than not a bloody nose or split lip. He could still taste the coppery, sticky liquid on his tongue, the cost of his brilliance. Those he thought were friends used him and threw him away, he learned quickly that everyone wanted something from him, and that no one wanted him for him. The children in town were thoroughly convinced that he was treated like a prince, the teachers praised him constantly, he was accelerated grades and even did projects from GD.

Little did they know, that at night he had been told how much of an obstacle he was by his father, the harsh words thrown at him like knives every night. Only did he know the truth, he was a mistake, an accident that should have never been allowed to live. They never wanted a child, and in many ways they weren’t fit for one. His father would hit him every time he asked for something and had learned to take what he was given and craft something better out of it. Even if his father then deamed all his inventions a falure.

Not even receiving straight As in school, Honors, Presidential Mentions and a number of awards merited a smile from the man. He wasn’t good enough, he never would be.  Eventually he learned it was better to fill notebooks with equations and tinker in the garage away from his father, to allow his dreams to consume page after page, and his questions to ring in the universe, it was his way to escape, at all costs. He could still remember his father’s disdain when his mother had filed for divorce, that night he didn’t sleep. He couldn’t get his father’s voice out of his head. The next morning, his mother, Jenna, was gone. She had left without him, abandoning him for good.

Even after managing to graduate at the age of 13 he couldn’t impress father, he was too busy chasing the dreams of a Nobel. The only person who seemed to care was the man who was currently gathering a blanket from a closet and a spare pillow.

“Typically I don’t suggest sleeping on this thing, but it’s better than you wrecking a car,” Henry explained, his cheerful tone washed some of the pain away. The pair of dark eyes he had looked to when he was in pain, the hands which held him when he was in agony and patched him up. Henry’s large and gentle hands that had supported him, as he battled to better himself and perhaps even appease his father. It had been Henry’s tender hands who healed a child’s wounds. They tenderly applied salves to bruises and ointments to burns, a tender touch that he cherished. Those calloused fingers that told Nathan he was always welcome and a warm smile that seemed to make all the sadness of his childhood vanish into a distant memory. 

Yet, the man before him hadn’t felt betrayed when Nathan left him for MIT. He could remember the expression on Henry’s face when Nathan boarded the bus to go. He would never forget it, the sadness in Henry’s eyes, which burned a hole in him. That day he truly thought he had shattered the man’s heart. He didn’t hear from Henry for several years, it wasn’t until he was seventeen when he had received a phone call late one night from a hospital in Seattle. Apparently they had been given his contact information from GD, he could still remember the doctor’s tone as they told him of his mother’s death. She had a heart attack, and he could do nothing to aid her.

The next morning a bouquet of flowers delivered to him, after he had learned about his mother’s death through a phone call. Black and white roses in a bouquet with a card written in Henry’s hand offering his condolences and contacts, he had contemplated calling him again but never did. He still had the card in his flat in New York, it was one of the few things he held on, a reminder that someone loved him, even if it wasn’t his family.

“Nate?” asked Henry, causing the dark haired scientist to blink out of his revive and looked at him. “Nate, are you okay?” asked Henry as he placed a hand on Nathan’s forehead, “You don’t feel warm,” he commented. A smile curled Nathan’s lips absently; the gentle touch was a reminder of the fact that for many years he had seen Henry as a surrogate father. “I’m just tired,” he lied.

A warm and welcoming hand rested on Nathan’s forearm, “Okay, why don’t you lie down for a bit, I’ll wake you in a few hours,” Henry said smoothly. Green eyes fell on the cool green blanket and black pillow now on the plush couch, it didn’t look as appealing as his bed back at the house, but it was better than the floor, and certainly safer than trying to drive. Without another word, Nathan toed off his shoes and slipped under the warm looking blanket, which he now realized, was a light quilt. He looked at the compass rose and smiled, he loved the dark green fabric that looked like it was actually the universe, only Henry would own something as bizarre as this.

Nathan slipped onto the sofa and snuggled into the quilt, burrowing into it’s soft embrace as he did so. The call of sleep seemed to take over as he slipped away into darkness, praying that the monsters of his past would stay away long enough for him to sleep through the night.

 

~~CT~~

 

Light filtered through the thin navy blue curtains of the shared dorm room, there was a cool autumn breeze slipping through the currently cracked window, the rustle of leaves echoed through the still silent campus. The cool air made Jack’s skin tingle and the young blonde burrowed further into his bed, not desiring to leave the warm embrace of the sheets quite yet. Blonde hair was ruffled in every direction from the restless sleep Jack had the night before. Oddly, despite the fact that he had managed to close his eyes, they still had tell tale bruses beneath them, a dead give away that his sleep had been fitful. The sheets themselves were twisted around his body and Jack groaned. His entire body was stiff and oddly still tired, Nathan had really upset him.

Hazy blue eyes opened hesitantly, the light from the window was far brighter than he had expected, making him grumble and close his eyes once again. He listened for a moment to Fargo breathing from across the room, his room mate was keeping him up as of late, something involving elves and dragons, not that Jack really cared. He just wished his roommate wouldn’t don his costume while in the dorm, he felt as though he was permanently living with a trick-or-treater and that Halloween never seemed to end. There was also the fact that Fargo honestly looked terrible in green and who ever had designed the robe-thing, didn’t have that in mind, or at least that was Jack’s opinion on the topic.

Jack’s mind wandered as he pathetically attempted to find the will to crawl out of bed and go for his run. Lupo had been nice to him and allowed for Jack to have Sundays off from their normal run. It was nice to sleep in, in theory, however Fargo always seemed to get in the way.

All he could remember was the once in a life time coincidence that the man he had met at the airport and found himself thinking about constantly was the one person who was supposed to save him from failure. Those green eyes were even more vivid the second time they had met, his skin was redder than Jack remembered, and he smelt of the ocean which really confused Jack. He wasn’t opposed to the ocean but the first time he had met Nathan he had been caressed all over by the smell of sandalwood, musk, and fresh mountain waters. It was strange to meet the same man and smell the sun and sand on his skin. His black curly hair was pulled back in a strap and he looked strange in the jeans and tee-shirt.

Jack sat up and grumbled, he didn’t know why his mind kept wandering to Nathan, but he wasn’t complaining. Perhaps if he could figure out how Nathan’s brain worked, he could pass at least one of his classes. He thought he was doing well in the others, but apparently he was struggling with those as well. Disdain rattled Jack’s cage as he thought of the words his father would say to him, “Failure,” he mumbled. His sister, Lexi, didn’t disappoint their father as much as he had. Jack knew he was supposed to grow up to be a lawyer, not a Marshal. Lexi, well, she had made getting a degree in journalism easy and was currently running around the world covering dangerous regions, such as the Middle East and running headlong into warzones.

The young blonde stretched his arms over his head and popped his back, “I need to run,” he said after a moment. Jack ran his fingers through his short and cropped blonde hair in an attempt to tame it, only for the breeze from the window to chill his chest. As always he slept in loungers without a shirt, he hated the extra fabric. It was restricting.

Bare feet hit the hard floors as Jack looked for a tee-shirt and a pair of shorts, they were easy to find in his dresser, the challenge was getting to it. Fargo wasn’t the cleanest roommate, and obviously had ordered take-out long after he had gone to bed, it irritated Jack to no end, all of the empty boxes and Fargo’s personal belongings strewn about. He opened one of the drawers of his dresser and located a pair of black running shorts and a light gray shirt. With ease he slipped into them and looked outside, he wanted a jacket, it was too cold to go without.

Jack’s fingers nimbly slipped through the stack until he found a black training jacket, it was the same one he had used when he was a pitcher, tight around the waist but nice and loose around the shoulders and fitting down the arms, ideal for throwing. It was plush and thick between Jack’s fingers and he slipped it over his shoulders. His socks and trainers were the easiest things to find. Once dressed he walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him, keeping his wallet and keys on him, he had no desire to get locked out of his room after a run.

The dorm was quiet and he could tell everyone was enjoying the morning and using it to get just a few more hours of sleep. Jack hummed as he made his way downstairs to the entrance, passing a few guards who smiled and nodded at him as he went. They didn’t seem to every have a complaint with him, then again, he was the quietest around. Jack slipped out of the warm lobby and into the cool autumn air. LA wasn’t as scenic as parts of the North East but he could always tell when the season was changing.

His limbs were stiff, causing Jack to be a little more careful stretching, he didn’t feel like pulling something. “Hey, there!” called a familiar voice. Jack looked up to see a grinning African American jogging over to him, Kevin. A smile curled his lips. He knew Kevin ran but didn’t often run into him, “Hey, morning,” said Jack warmly as he stretched his quads, holding his foot firmly behind him as he nodded to Kevin.

The young man stopped before him, he was a great deal taller than Jack, his skin had acquired a slight sheen of sweat, indicating that he had been running for a bit. “Cold isn’t it? I thought LA was supposed to be warm. This is New England weather,” he griped. Jack shrugged, “I wouldn’t know, I’m from Texas.” Kevin looked a little surprised and then grinned, “A Texan huh? I wouldn’t have guessed. So this is normal for you?” he asked after a moment.

Jack snorted after dropping his foot and shook his head, “Yeah, and it snows in July.” Kevin laughed loudly, the sound was robust and full, it certainly ran through the court yard unrestrained. “Want to join me? I only started a few meters back,” asked Kevin after a moment, his breathing was evening out and Jack could tell the man was getting a little chilled. Not that he could be hypocritical, he was getting cold as well. “Sure, let’s get going,” Jack said with a grin, “But I set pace.” Kevin tossed his head back and groaned, “Oh come on, like you can set a pace,” he jabbed halfheartedly. Jack shook his head at the display and took off, causing Kevin to curse loudly and chase after him.

He could distantly hear Kevin panting and smiled as he caught up to him. “That… wasn’t… fair,” he panted as he attempted to keep Jack’s pace. Jack shrugged, suddenly thankful for the morning runs he had done while he was still playing baseball. “Thought you said I couldn’t set pace,” Jack said with ease. Kevin rolled his eyes as he fell into step beside him. “I was kidding,” he stated.

Jack hummed as he rounded another corner, the cool air nipped at his lungs as his body gradually grew warmer, he felt a lot better moving than he did sitting still. Kevin was quiet as they ran, which made Jack relax, it was strange, Kevin seemed to know what he needed before even he did. As he ran he felt the world slipping into the background, Kevin was perfect for Allison, he could see them staying together for a while. Kevin was warm, friendly, handsome and charming, honestly Jack wished he was like that as well. Nathan on the other hand, he different in demeanor, he was aloof, cool and collected, he didn’t show much in emotion, aside from anger. His anger was rather vivid and now that he looked at the moment he began to realize that he may have been on the receiving end of several days’ worth of pent up anger and frustration.

Yet, for the life of him he couldn’t understand why. Nathan seemed to have it all, a nice car, he worked at UCLA, he was handsome and confident, at least he seemed that way to Jack. At least, that was what he thought after he had met the man again. Something was nagging at him telling him to look closer, to seek what was locked away from the world, that if he could somehow reach that he would meet the real Nathan Stark, and not the front he put up for the rest of the world.

 

~~CT~~

 

There were few games Nathan liked, one of them was chess, it had structure and rules. It involved the understanding of said rules and the ability to think within a specific series of parameters. Resting on the side of Henry’s office was a metal set he remembered from his childhood, one side was glistening golden brass and the other was a cool silver aluminum that glistened in the light. It had been a long time since he had seen it, he hummed as he walked over to it and looked at each of the pieces, they were smaller than he remembered, then again he was five when Henry had taught him how to play. He picked up one of the aluminum knights; they had been his favorite as a child, simply because they moved in the shape of an “L”.

It was as slick as he remembered and he slipped his fingers over the polished surface, his eyes glided over to the squares on the board, without a second thought he touched it. He could remember those afternoons, after Henry had patched him up, sitting by the window with the same set, playing. Nathan chuckled as he remembered how Henry would look upset when he lost, but the truth was he was proud Nathan had beaten him. His eyes glanced over the board when he whispered, “There are only a specific number of moves which can be made based on the number of players who are playing.” Green eyes widened for a moment, the concept was simple, and yet there had to be a mathematical way to depict this.

If it was true that the number of moves was heavily dependant on the number of players in which were engaged, than there had to be a way to explain games as simple as tag but as complex as chess. An explanation into the world he observed everyday, that would also explain why certain strategies worked and others did not. Yet, chess responded to the decisions in which the opponent on the other side made a decision. Nathan paused and looked at the board, “What if they never deviated from their original strategy,” he mused, “What if they don’t have an incentive to change their strategy?” He looked at the board as he slipped a knight out of the rank, “What if each player has optimized it’s outcomes based on the expectations of other players?” he asked slowly.

Nathan looked at the chess set, “Will the results be the same?” he asked as he slipped his hands into his pockets and allowed his mind to wander, it was an interesting theory, but the question was how could he prove it was more than musings. His eyes wandered over the board, “I wonder,” he mumbled. Henry had instructed him to rest but he needed to breathe. After a moment he placed the knight back in the lineup and left the room.

His mind was a flurry of questions, all of it questioning the interactions of individuals and groups as they made decisions. There had to be some point in which they balance out one another, he just had to figure out how to depict this basic concept through mathematical and statistical means. It was a strange project, yet he couldn’t help it his curiosity had been piqued and there was officially no turning back from it. It was clear to him that people make decisions based on what they see or what they think will occur in the close future but now he had to prove it.

Nathan allowed his feet to carry him at random, his mind was doing the traveling. As he walked through the hallway he noticed students chattering, professors staring at him, and several girls ogling at him. Yet, his mind was faraway, he continued on his well traced path as he bumped into Henry, causing him to blink. “Nate, what’s up?” asked Henry warmly with a grin. Nathan looked around and realized he had made it to the lobby, which was truly unusual since he didn’t remember hitting the button for the lift.

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck and responded, “Nothing, I was going to head back to the house and grab a change of clothes,” he confessed. Henry nodded and tapped him on the arm, “Good, see you around,” as he slipped by. Nathan nodded numbly as he continued across campus. Patterns were easy, at least they were for him, obviously they weren’t for Jack.

“Jack,” he mumbled as he swept a hand tiredly over his face, he had yet to figure out what was wrong with Jack’s math. Something was very off, in fact it made him feel a bit out of his depth as he examined the work. There was a pattern the question was, just what it was. He was concerned, as anyone who was suddenly given a student who wasn’t stellar would be. So many errors had been made, it made him nauseous. As Nathan neared his car, he could see the dent as clear as day and chuckled as he remembered the terrified expression Jack made. It was easy to tease him. There was still a bright yellow surfboard on the back of it. It was then he realized he also had trunks and a guard in his car, the water was cooling but he knew it wasn’t too cold just yet.

Nathan quickly jumped in the driver’s seat, he needed to get away from the campus for a bit, naturally he wanted to jump to work, but the questions about Jack’s math distracted him. He needed to sort his head out if he would be any use to Jack, Henry or even his own curiosity. The car started with a purr, it was comforting naturally and made Nathan smile as he began to drive toward the ocean. A little surfing sounded like an ideal get away. It had to be. He just had to remember to return to the campus in time to meet with Jack.

 

~~CT~~

 

The air smelt of sand and salt, something Jack hadn’t been around since he was a child and his father decided to take them to the Gulf. He could hear the waves rushing towards the shore and crashing against it. The sound echoed as the gulls seemed to cry. “Fuck it’s colder here than it was on campus,” Jack protested. Kevin was laughing and had slowed his pace. The man was impressed, he hadn’t expected Kevin to keep up, then again the scientist seemed to be in good shape. The sand was soft and Jack felt his feet sinking into it, despite his trainers.

He looked out at the ocean and smiled, “The view though, it’s to die for,” he mused aloud as he looked out at the rapidly curling waves, there wasn’t a body in sight, nothing to skew the view of the powerful waters attacking the shore. Kevin was doubled over, his hands resting on his knees, he was panting slightly and replied, “Yeah, it’s nice.” Jack’s eyebrows lifted as he looked at Kevin, “Hey man, you alright?” he asked.

Kevin held up a hand and replied, “Yeah, a little winded,” he replied sheepishly. Apparently the man wasn’t as in shape as Jack had believed. “Sorry, I kind of forgot you were with me for a bit,” Jack said after a moment, he could feel the cold wind from the sea caress his face, and the warm sun gradually warming his skin. Kevin slowly uncurled, he was grinning like a loon, despite his labored breathing, each of his pearl white teeth shone the true amount of joy he was feeling as his eyes sparkled. “Don’t sweat it, I need it,” he said, “Why the ocean?”

Jack hummed as he look at Kevin and shrugged, “I don’t know my feet carried me here, why didn’t you say anything?” To this Kevin shrugged and hummed, making Jack laugh, at least he wasn’t the only one who felt as though he were in the dark with his impromptu deviation from the plan. Kevin was about to comment when he stood rigidly and said, “HOLLY SHIT! Check that guy out!” and pointed out at the ocean.

In moments the young blonde had whipped around and was looking out at the ocean. Dropping into a very large wave as a young man dressed in black and white with a yellow board. He moved with grace as he glided with the wave, commanding the board with ease before riffing off the top and plunging back into her caress. Jack’s mouth hung agape as he watched the agile surfer. “Whoa,” he whispered in awe as he watched the surfer in question slip over the crest and paddle back to his original position, waiting for yet another wave.

“That was cool,” he mused, it was then he remembered there being a yellow board on the back of the BMW- Nathan’s BMW. He cringed as he remembered the impressive dent his truck had left. “Thinking about Nate’s BMW?” asked Kevin. Jack jumped, he didn’t think he was that obvious, then again Kevin seemed to be good at reading him. Of course he was thinking about how he was going to be able to cover the damage. “I have no idea how I’m going to pay for that,” said Jack as he began to take a walk to keep himself from cramping.

Kevin followed suite and pursed his lips for a moment, mulling over the possible solutions in his head. “You can’t ask your parent’s for the cash?” he asked curiously. Jack snorted, his mother was broke and his father, well his father had already stated he wanted nothing to do with him. “Yeah, right, I come from the poorest town in Texas,” he stated. No one had money, it was bad and all Jack wanted to do was runaway. He had no interest in returning home, he had done enough. “I see,” said Kevin.

Jack’s eyes drifted back to the lone surfer as he began to paddle for another wave, his strokes were sure and powerful, before he leapt up and took the wave head on, making him wonder just where that kind of confidence came from. “Look, I don’t want pity, I just want to not fail,” Jack stated resolutely. He had been pitied all his life after loosing his future thanks to an accident. He didn’t want people to look at him as a charity case, just because he was on a scholarship. “I don’t want my past to define my future!” he claimed with a hint of irritation.

All the words his father said to him hit him again and again, it was as though he were being beaten by the ocean. Kevin held his hands up and replied, “Hey I get it, believe me I do. We all have a past, it’s why we go to college, to get away from it, and maybe, just maybe, gain a better future.” Jack paused as he watched the surfer launch himself off the crest of the wave, his board tucked under him, his hand around the edge gripping it as he caught a great deal of air. He looked as though he were finally free, free of all his inhibitions and challenges.

“Yeah,” he said sorely, he didn’t mean to snap at Kevin, “sorry, I’m just tired of people acting like I’m you know… a charity case,” he mumbled. He didn’t like the looks he got, clearly his professors had been informed, a bunch of them must have thought it was a joke. “So? Persionally I would be proud to have a scholarship,” he said simply, causing Jack to snap his attention to the dark skinned man beside him, “I mean think about it, you had to apply for it and the person who gave it to you, clearly felt that you deserved it.”

Not a word was said for a moment, he had never thought of it that way before, he was so accustomed to people telling him it was an embarrassment, but the way Kevin had explained it, it was an honor. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said with a grin, “Thanks Kev.” Kevin slapped him on the back warmly and said with a grin, “Course.”

Jack looked back out at the ocean and wondered what Nathan was like surfing, then again he was probably going to do something with physics and the board rather than ride it. He didn’t seem like the type to enjoy such a pleasure, or at least he determined that with their brief meeting. “What’s Nathan’s deal?” asked Jack. Nathan had startled Jack that day, after yelling at him over the BMW. In reality, Nathan’s issuance should have covered it, or he could just pay out of pocket. Clearly, he had enough money to do so. At least, that was the impression he had left.

For the first time, Kevin was silent. With a great deal of hesitation, Jack looked at Kevin, only to notice a very different version of the scientist he had never seen. Kevin’s normally relaxed gaze looked turbulent, his lips were firm and his arms were crossed. For the first time, he actually looked like the scientist he claimed to be. His broad shoulders lifted as he heaved a sigh, “Nathan… he’s been through a lot, more than most,” was Kevin’s reply.

It was vague at best, and in many ways Jack considered it a scapegoat. “I thought you said everyone has a past,” remarked Jack hotly. Kevin shook his head, his face twisted in a grimace, “I did say that, but that question is for him to answer,” Kevin said slowly.

 

The wind gusted off the ocean as Jack looked back to where the surfer was. The tall dark figure had an air of power and command. This stuck Jack, making him wonder just what kind of person could surf as though he owned the waves. The power that shifted under him, to maintain the illusion that he somehow maintained power over the ocean was astounding to him. It made him wonder just what kind of man surfed like that.

 

~~CT~~

 

Nathan walked up the stairs his shoes squeaked as he walked back up the stairs. His body was still tingling with adrenalin thanks to the surpising leap off the crest of a wave. In that moment, just for a few seconds he felt truly free. He could remember the feeling of leaving the confinds of earth’s gravity and joining the birds in the sky, his hand wrapped around the lip of the board to keep it with him, and his other arm flying out behind him, a counter balance as a grin swept across his lips. He couldn’t help but trot up the stairs toward the science building. He felt as though his head had cleared, finally, he could breathe.

He ran a hand through his still damp hair, his fingers slipping through it with little strain. The ocean had been a wonderful escape, it was true that Alex was missing this trip, and he admittedly missed watching her surf, but it hadn’t changed the fact that he had managed to make a leap into the sky. Now he understood what it truly felt like to break away from expectations. If only he could find that kind of confidence in a room filled with old men, who wanted to limit him.

A sigh escaped his lips, if only he could figure it out. Jack, the young man who was struggling with math was his next challenge. Nathan walked down the hallway with ease, only to find himself just outside of the room, “Commence the torture,” he grumbled as he pushed the door open. Sitting up front was Jack, his face twisted with frustration and his fingers pulling at his hair, as he seemed to strain himself.

For a moment Nathan was silent, his green eyes fell on the scene before him. He watched the young blonde struggle, lips pursed and his posture screamed of irritation. Henry was wrong, he couldn’t help Jack, he couldn’t begin to explain how numbers just made sense. Even the way in which Jack had done math drove him nuts, it wasn’t right, and it irritated him. There was only one way for him to understand what was going on, and that was to get Jack to put a problem on the board, even if Jack would find it humiliating.

Strangely, all of the anger he had felt toward Jack for carelessly denting his Beamer was gone, all that remained was the sadness that Jack was drowning. Nathan shifted his posture, leaning more into the doorway than before, absently he wondered if this was the only class he was struggling in. Part of him prayed it was, because if it wasn’t Jack would feel even more pressure, and would emotionally start breaking. If he was going to be of any help to Jack, he was going to have to figure out just what was going on in the man’s head.

Nathan pulled out a whiteboard marker and strode over to Jack, “Okay, I want you to put one of your problems on the board,” he directed as he tossed the young man the marker. He leaned against the wall and noticed a look of trepidation on Jack’s face, “Look I can’t help you if you don’t allow it,” he stated sternly. Jack grit his teeth and walked up to the board to do as he was asked.

With each portion Nathan felt his stomach churn, it wasn’t math, he had no idea what Jack was doing. In one line the numbers were in order and the next they didn’t seem to line up. “Stop,” he snapped, “You have to watch your lines and tailor the formulas!” Frustration began to eat at him as Jack erased it and started again, only to make the same mistakes. Nathan pulled a red marker from his bag and said, “Sit, clearly you don’t get it”

 A single swipe of the whiteboard eraser destroyed all the evidence that Jack had even attempted the work. Nathan rapidly put it up, without a calculator, the entire solution. “See? Not difficult. You have tools, use them,” he chided harshly. Jack remained indifferent and nodded numbly before walking up to the board.

“Another.”

Jack did as he was instructed, minutes shifted to hours and with each second Nathan grew more frustrated. He would correct sections and the next problem Jack made the same errors, it was as though he didn’t listen. Green eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, they had managed to do 3 problems in 4 hours, that wasn’t something he considered good. Espcieally since it would only take him 45 minutes to do the problem set.

 

“Let’s end here for tonight,” Nathan said tiredly, he really wanted to work on his own stuff and began regretting taking off to the ocean for a break. “We’ll pick up tomorrow, do me a favor and actually read the text as well as review the packets you were given,” he hissed in frustration, “If you can’t do that by now, you shouldn’t be here.” His head was throbbing and all he wanted to do was go home and drink a glass of wine.

He didn’t hear Jack leave, he honestly didn’t care. How he could be attracted to someone so careless was beyond him. “He shouldn’t have even been able to graduate,” grumbled Nathan as he packed his bag, “Hopeless.” He was going to have to speak to Henry before he really made a mess of things. It wasn’t that Jack was stupid, he just wasn’t the right person to help Jack understand math. In hindsight it was a dreadful idea in the first place, math was easy for him, he could look at basic equations and estimate the answer, and had no issues with the theories. He just didn’t know how to show Jack what he saw.

His eyes glided over the work on the board, attempting to make sense of it. It seemed as though he made an error in the beginning and carried it through, yet, what prompted the mistake was what had confused him the most. It had confounded him. Long fingers curled around the gray whiteboard eraser, he paused as he looked at the foam item in his hand. A long time ago, in a class room a lot like this one, things had been the other way, it was Henry erasing the board at the end of the day, only he was surprised by the brilliance of the numbers on the board. Not the terrible math.

 

Yet, and yet, in this moment, holding the eraser hurt. Nathan grit his teeth as he swiped it across the board, banishing Jack’s work to dust.

 

“This is a fruitless endeavor,” he muttered before tossing the eraser aside.

Just as he was about to leave his eyes fell on the packet once again, he didn’t want to take it with him, but he felt compelled to do so. Jack **was** his student, at least until he convinced Henry to take over. Nathan snatched the packet from the desk and briskly began to walk toward Henry’s office, with a little luck he could have this all cleared up, for both his and Jack’s sakes.

 

~~CT~~

 

Those words slammed into Jack like the waves of a tsunami, he had heard them too many times before. It wasn’t a mystery that he was terrible at math or writing in general. It was also a fact that he had passed school by the nick of his teeth, but that hadn’t deterred him before. He wanted to be a Marshal, he wanted the power to protect others from harm. It was primitive and no where near as impressive as Nathan’s desire to change the world with science but just as important, or at least he thought it was. 

Now he began to wonder what had possessed him to try in the first place. Hearing Nathan say that not only was he hopeless, but in a sense a waste of time, hurt. He didn’t know why, it shouldn’t have since Nathan was the favorite of the science department, but it did. Somewhere he had hoped that Nathan would be able to help him, only to learn that genius didn’t apply to problems like his. Numbly the young blonde walked away, he would get the book he had left behind by accident later. All he wanted to do was get away, as far away as possible. He was failing in his other classes, he didn’t need to be reminded how much of a waste he was.

“Idiot,” he grumbled.

“Me?” asked a very confused voice.

Jack looked up in shock to see an older African American gentleman standing before him, he was actually shorter than Jack and wore a vivid red shirt with tribal print on it. He was smiling warmly and had his hands in his pockets. “No, not you,” amended Jack as he looked at the man whom he now realized was either a student or a professor thanks to the laboratory coat, which was tucked under his arm. 

Dark chocolate eyes looked at him with curability as he asked, “Then who?” Jack didn’t reply, he just looked at the floor, he didn’t have the courage to admit he meant himself. The man crossed his arms and chided, “You better not be talking about yourself, Jack Carter.” This made Jack pause and stiffen, of course they all knew the oaf Nathan was wasting his time on. He felt a hand on his arm, it was warm and gentle, yet protective, it was strange he hadn’t felt it before. “Let’s go talk,” he said simply as he guided Jack away from the hallway.

Jack looked over at the man who stopped by an office and tossed his jacket in it, the plate next to the door read, Dr. Henry Deacon, PhD. Instantly Jack knew who he was speaking with, this was the man who was supposed to be his tutor.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to tote that around, let’s get some food I’m starving,” Henry suggested before sauntering in that direction, causing Jack to chase after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy, I know it's a long chapter and doesn't have Alex in it, or Allison, but don't worry you'll see the girls again soon. I hope you guys are enjoying it, and don't mind me adding Alex into it, I thought she would make an interesting addition.


	8. Chapter Seven: Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Nathan seem to be clashing even more and Henry has noticed. In an attempt to see just how much damage Nathan has done, he invited Jack to dinner, only to realize that Jack needs a little more self-confidence and attempts to steer him in the right direction.
> 
> All the while Nathan tries to figure out what's going on in Jack's head and just what is up with his math, only to make a monumental discovery. It might not be the math at all, but something neurological. After a call to Allison he learnt what it is and becomes determined to help, he is a scientist after all and it's the 1990s.

**Chapter Seven: Stars**

 

Nestled in a small café, not far from the campus, a whole in the wall really that a number of people often walked by was perhaps the most unlikely pair. To an outsider, they seemed more like friends, perhaps even a mentor and pupil, who happened to wander into the café for a much-desired cup of coffee and bite to eat. However, that was hardly the case. The young blonde man sighed, his broad shoulders drooping in defeat as his eyes fell on the half eaten roast beef sandwich and now cold coffee. His blonde hair was in disarray and the sadness was evident in his face as his lips seemed to have curved in a permanent frown.

 

He slowly looked up to see the man across from him, his mind was reeling as he attempted to understand why he had been invited to lunch by the professor. Those same curious chocolate brown eyes held warmth in them, that was radically different from that of Stark’s. Stark’s green eyes were cold, distant and filled with anger, while Henry seemed inviting, his gaze and overall body language was disarming and relaxed. His hand was wrapped around a mug, his fingers sweeping over the white porcelain as though it were a long forgotten lover, although Jack had a feeling this was probably his tenth cup or so that day, based on the fact that he smelled of coffee.

 

Henry lifted the mug to his lips to take a sip before saying, “So you’re Jack. Sorry, we haven’t met, I’ve been a bit busy,” he was smiling as he did so. Jack watched the professor take a sip, “It’s alright Dr. Deacon,” he replied sheepishly. Only to cause the man before him to place his mug on the table and stare at him in confusion. His brown eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to the side, in that second he looked very lost, it was as though he were looking at square peg in a round hole and attempting to determine just what went wrong.

 

“Jack, call me Henry. I call you by your first name, it’s only fair,” he stated as he leaned his elbows on the table, crossing his arms as he did so, making him even shorter than he already was. His brown eyes looked at Jack critically and oddly he didn’t mind it as much, it seemed to be the way scientists looked at everything, well-observed everything. All Jack prayed, was that Henry didn’t deem him as a waste of time and materials. Nathan had done so, and somehow, hearing it from the man cut him like a knife. He knew he wasn’t good at math, and now to sit before the man who was supposed to be his tutor and Nathan’s mentor, seemed like the most daunting task in his life.

 

While Henry was warm, there was something distant about him, Jack couldn’t seem to explain it, but he somehow knew it was there. “Okay,” said Jack after a pregnant pause, and began to pick at his sandwich awkwardly. He had ordered it under the insistence of Henry, who was rather adamant about feeding him, he even paid for both meals. Part of him began to wonder if he was being pitied, he hated pity and yet, in this moment he was allowing it to wash over him.

 

A forging comfort in his world, he was used to having to comfort himself. After he had destroyed his shoulder his father wouldn’t even look at him. There wasn’t a time Jack could remember where his father wasn’t talking about baseball and how he would become a phenomenal player. His father, William Carter, had been more than delighted to instill his passion for the game in Jack, to the point that in many ways Jack knew nothing else. William was a small town manager of a grocery store, who honestly detested his job, and would rather run out to the diamond and throw a baseball. It wasn’t uncommon for him to look for Jack and ask him to play catch. The pair would spend time simply throwing the ball to and fro, yet for them, this time-honored tradition of leaving the house at five in the afternoon and staying out until seven was the most important thing in his life.

 

There was a spark in William’s eyes, that only baseball seemed to produce, anything from the stats of teams and watching games to playing catch with Jack. Years, later it was suggested that Jack play, well in reality Jack was forced to do so. He simply didn’t have the power to object. His mother had been against this action, stating Jack had the right to choose, however, William wouldn’t listen. At the age of seven Jack, was made the pitcher of his team, and showed a great deal of aptitude for the game. His father seemed to be there constantly watching him, correcting his form and attempting to make him the best player.

 

Nothing else mattered in the world of William Carter, baseball was the center of it, and Jack learned later he was simply a detail. The day he woke up being unable to move his arm and had searing pain, was the day he watched his father’s façade morph into something mangled and ugly. As he listened to the doctor tell his father of the damage, all he could hear was that he was good enough to go pro. He could hear his father ranting about the sport and not him.

 

After that day, William wouldn’t even glance in Jack’s direction and would frequently go out in the middle of the night. That day, Jack knew he had brought his father disappointment, and in some ways, he wondered if his injury hurt his father simply because he was living his dreams through him. It wasn’t until later he came to the realization that he had never been treated with the same affection most children received, he was praised but hugs, and kindness weren’t typical. He was frequently scolded and told he was a mistake when he didn’t pitch the perfect curve ball and glared at when his form was off.

 

“Jack?” called Henry, his voice forcing the fog to retreat and the memories to fade. Sky blue eyes lifted from the table, only to fall upon the concerned face of the one person who seemed to have the warmest heart he had come in contact with. “Yeah?” asked Jack numbly as he watched Henry’s gaze soften a little, “You okay?” he asked slowly, his tone was soft and soothing, it was similar to how someone would speak to a friend than a professional.

 

He allowed this concern to wrap around him, it soothed the stinging wounds left from Nathan’s words and the memories of his childhood that had come forth without his permission. “Yeah, sorry it’s been a long day,” he stated with a humorless laugh. Day was a bit of an understatement, it had been a long series of months, as soon as he had started his sessions with Nathan in fact. Henry snorted and crossed his arms as he leaned back in his seat, clearly unconvinced. Not that Jack could blame him, he hadn’t really been trying to lie, he was usually far better at it.

 

The professor opened his mouth to speak, only to close it before closing his eyes. He was searching for words that wouldn’t hurt, at least that was what Jack thought. He didn’t understand why Henry cared so greatly. It wouldn’t have been the first time he had been sliced up by the words which had left the tongue of another person. All his life he had been exposed to such cruelty, in that moment it seemed pointless to prevent the inevitable.

 

Jack waited patiently and watched as Henry shook his head, “Jack, tell me the truth, how are sessions with Nathan going?” he asked finally. Of course Henry had wanted to know that, after all everyone seemed to look up to him, and somewhere along the line he had heard that Nathan was a student of Henry’s, which wasn’t a stretch. Nathan was clearly brilliant, the very way he carried himself and how others interacted with him was more than enough proof. “It’s been difficult, it’s not him though,” he stated only to receive a rather doubtful look from Henry.

 

He held up his hands in surrender and stated, “Honestly!” well it wasn’t the entire truth, Nathan was making his life hell, “It’s me,” he stated. Mentally he added it was simply because he was too much of an idiot to understand Nathan’s brilliance. Nathan wasn’t like anyone else he had ever met; he was surrounded by prosperity and respect. In so many ways, the Physicist shined brighter than any star in the sky.

 

Henry listened, his body was still but his eyes never broke contact with Jack, he could tell he was being observed rather than simply listened to. It was a technique that he had seen in his psychology class, he could feel the weight his gaze and Jack slowly slouched, he felt as though he would cave due to the weight of the man’s gaze. “Jack, I know Nathan is being tough on you, Kevin mentioned it to me,” he said simply. Immediate, Jack deflated slumped in his seat, “I,” he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Henry had caught him, the only thing he hadn’t counted on, was the fact that it was Kevin who had informed Henry of how he was doing.

 

Silence seemed to follow that moment and Jack couldn’t find another word to say, he had a feeling he was going to be sent to another tutor, or told that he had lost his scholarship. “Nathan has always been tough, it’s not a surprise really,” Henry mused, mentally Jack was preparing for the brunt of him losing his scholarship, so much so that he wasn’t listening entirely to the man across from him. “He’s always been pushed to do his best, he has a habit of demanding nothing but perfection from others, and gets frustrated when he isn’t able to obtain it,” Henry explained.

 

Perfectionist problem, well it was one of the many issues he had identified Stark having, that and an incredibly short fuse which was the easiest in the world to light. At least, that was for Jack. It was amazing that Nathan had yet to poison someone, or electrocute them. “I was hoping that his tutoring you would teach him otherwise,” he began, “clearly I was wrong. I’m sorry Jack,” he said earnestly. That was more than enough of a seg-way and Jack straightened, waiting for the final blow. He was about to disappoint everyone in his hometown and be shipped express back to Texas, where he too would join the wasteland, and potentially allow his dreams to die like the rest of the town. “I spoke with the dean, and we can’t get you out of the class, you’ll have to take it again next semester, but you should be alright. You have your scholarship,” stated Henry simply.

 

Jack’s head snapped up, “What?” he asked dumbly. There was no way he still had his scholarship, he was failing a class. “You were worried about that huh?” asked Henry with a chuckle, “Don’t worry, I spoke with the Dean, sure you have to take the class again. But, you aren’t looking at losing everything you’ve got.” Jack stared at Henry, there was simply no way it was possible, unless Henry had managed to pull a few strings. He doubted that was what had happened, after all, he wasn’t even in the same field as the physicist. Perhaps if it were Nathan, however improbable that was, who was in his position, then it would happen.

 

Suddenly it dawned on him that the one person who could probably understand the mad scientist was sitting before him. Henry was his mentor, he didn’t think he was an expert on all things Stark, but had a feeling he was a better source than most. “I was wondering, why is Nathan so,” he paused, there were so many words for the man, and none of the ones coming to his mind were nice. Henry chuckled and replied, “Stern?” It wasn’t on the list of many words he would use for the Physicist but it would do, that and pompous asshole, not that he would say such a thing in front of Henry.

 

“Yeah, let’s go with that,” Jack said in a rather non-committal tone. Henry laughed, it was a warm and deep sound that reverberated off the walls with ease, making Jack like the man even more. “You really don’t know who he is, not surprising really. He hasn’t been doing shoots recently,” he remarked with a hint of amusement, there was a spark of mischief in his eyes as he said this. Shoot, that was a term for either a gun or a camera, and since Nathan was very easy on the eyes, and he had heard women whispering about him being far too hot for his own good, he had a feeling it was a camera.

 

Fame, well Nathan was handsome enough, but he didn’t seem like he was a patron of the arts. “Not acting, science. He’s one of the youngest MIT has to offer, a genius who set the bar high for all students, he has a double Masters in Physics and Chemistry,” he stated, “he is currently working toward another in Mathematics and PhDs in both Physics and Chemistry.” Jack snorted, he wasn’t too impressed by that, he knew what MIT was but didn’t have in interest in hearing more about it.

 

Obviously Henry noticed this and asked, “Ever watch the shuttle launches?” he asked. Jack’s jaw dropped as he stared at Henry, “No,” he whispered in shock. There was no way he was speaking with one of the guys who contributed to NASA. Henry simply nodded and replied, “He actually engineered the engines on the recent rocket as well as the modified cooling clamps, not to mention a number of other technologies and programs.” In that moment, Jack swore the world shifted, the mad scientist wasn’t just a mad scientist, but a very rich and well-respected mad scientist. “He writes code?” asked Jack in confusion, knowing that there was a huge difference between mechanical and software engineering. Henry shrugged, “It was simple and he was twelve. He used it as science fair project, this is the same kid who decided to prove that he could use sound to heal bones, so he built a sonic bone healer,” he stated.

 

From that remark alone Jack knew Henry had been in Nathan’s life for a very long time. Obviously their relationship wasn’t just student mentor, and he had a feeling he had just met the only person on Earth who had a clue what Nathan was thinking. “Did it work?” asked Jack curiously. Henry grinned wickedly and asked, “What do you think?” Nathan had managed to do such a thing as a kid, while he was out in the sun playing baseball; Nathan was changing the world, one broken arm at a time.

 

They were opposites of one another, he was the boy with sun kissed skin and covered in grass stains, while Nathan was pale and probably smelt of oil and grease. “He’s strict because he doesn’t know anything else, he was always told he would fail that he was a waste and an utter disappointment,” Henry stated. Jack was dead silent, he had honestly thought someone had trained Nathan to be that arrogant, but to learn the man had pushed himself to become the best was impressive. “He was often called a mistake, and came home bloody and beaten by other kids,” Henry said slowly, “the man you see before you, isn’t the same one I know.”

 

Nathan was bullied, and somehow the image of a small boy with dark curly and large green eyes flickered in his mind. His eyes filled with tears, as a massive purple bruise formed around his eye and blood ran down his chin from his lip. The notion of someone as strong and stubborn as Nathan being hurt as a child seemed impossible and yet, the image in his head said otherwise. “Don’t tell him I told you, he’s very privet,” said Henry in a rush. All Jack could do was nod, he would never tell a soul of what he had learned in the café, not even Nathan himself.

 

“Never,” said Jack. Henry relaxed instantly and looked at the clock on the wall. “Oh wow, I’m going to head home, it’s late and you need to get to the dorm,” he said as he pointed at Jack. The young blonde watched Henry bound away while Jack on the other time began to mull over all the information in his head. Nathan, a guy who was closer to a god, had been a defenseless child at one point, while the notion of him running and playing seemed forging, even a laugh seemed far fetched. Somehow, the image of the young boy coming home battered wasn’t.

 

Perhaps it was the fire in his eyes of defiance, a trait which was only found in those who had truly suffered at the hands of another in the past. Now his reaction to the car wasn’t so outrageous, now it made sense. Even his lack of patents made sense. He didn’t know anything else and from the sound of it he was wound so tightly that he would snap. Jack hummed as he looked up at the sky, the only thing he missed about his hometown, was the fact he could see the stars.

 

Oddly his lips curled as he looked up, he had a feeling Nathan was one of those kids who wanted to build a rocket and fly to them. The only difference being if Nathan really wanted to he would be able to, he was certainly intelligent enough.

 

~~CT~~

 

Green eyes narrowed as the jumbled mess which was masquerading as math glared at him off the page. It made no sense, it was as though someone had taken the numbers scraped them off the paper, dumped them in a cocktail shaker, shook them over right and thrown them back onto the page with a thin slice of lemon as a garnish. It in no way was math the way anyone else saw it. A sigh escaped Nathan’s lips as he looked at the coffee pot on the counter. Coffee, it wasn’t strong enough for this kind of mess.

 

He needed something a great deal stronger than coffee to get through something this tedious. Without a great deal more hesitation, Nathan slipped off the sofa and padded off to the kitchen, in search of something that might allow for the numbers before him to seem somewhat logical. Math was all about logic and yet Jack and math somehow equated to disarray and confusion, on not only Jack’s front but his as well. The cabinets were smooth under his fingers as he pulled one of them open, nestled in one of the many cupboards was a bottle of Whisky. Alcohol didn’t clear the mind, and typically interfered but he had a feeling it would somehow help with Jack’s math.

 

As he pulled the bottle down, he looked at the glass windows only to notice one of Henry’s many drawings, it was reflected off the pristinely washed glass. It was backward, but still easily understood. It was then Nathan froze, “Backward,” he mumbled. His eyes slowly drifting over to the pages on the sofa, long abandoned in search of solace. “Is it really that?” he asked as he walked over to the sofa and picked up the page he was marking. It couldn’t have been, he would have seen something that simple, at least he thought he would have.

 

The bottle of single malt sat abandoned on the counter as he walked to the bathroom. He shivered as he felt the cold tiles under his feet and placed the page on the counter near the mirror. His eyes widened, and he gasped, “It’s right, but backward,” he whispered. In fact, it was perfect, except for the fact that it was backward. In a rush he was out of the room and grabbing several legal pads as well as the rest of the packet and a box of pens. Jack wasn’t an idiot, at least not the normal kind; he hadn’t seen something like this though.

 

No, he wasn’t an idiot, in fact, he was very intelligent, and Nathan knew that as he transcribed the reversed numbers in the right direction. He had answered each question correctly, utilized the formulas perfectly and even manipulated a few he hadn’t shown him. Nathan sat on the bathroom counter and stared at the pile of legal pads before him and his hasty shorthand. He felt as though his world had been flipped upside down, it was backward.

 

He dropped the pen on the legal pad and stared at the pads, this wasn’t a normal question, there wasn’t a right and wrong answer, this was a human being. Jack was alive, he had a mind and wasn’t a machine where he could look for faulty coding or bad parts. He knew Jack thought he was terrible at math and wasn’t intelligent, he had heard the mumblings as he worked and immediately regretted his treatment of the man. Even though the IQ tests had said he had an IQ of 111, he clearly didn’t.

 

Apologize, the word rang in his head, in a voice that was very similar to Henry’s when he was being scolded. He certainly owed Jack an apology; the physicist hung his head and pleated his hands through his hair, tugging at the roots as he did so. He had messed up, Jack probably hated him, and all because he couldn’t push his own ego out of the way to see Jack wasn’t as dumb as he appeared, no he was very smart. Now all he had to do was figure out how to help Jack to pass the final.

 

“There has to be something,” he mumbled, “Something I can do to help him.” He shifted on the counter and glared at the pages, he didn’t know enough. He needed to do more research to help him. He couldn’t just state something was wrong with Jack’s brain and tell the professor to use a mirror, whatever it was had a name and a solution. “Every problem has a solution, even if it’s obscure and a little crazy,” he muttered. He would know better than anyone that sometimes the most outrageous solutions were the best.

 

Nathan leaned his head against the glass and looked up at the pristine white ceiling. There had to be something he could do, he paused as he looked at the pages, the numbers were just about everywhere, “Graph paper,” he mumbled, that was a start, it wasn’t groundbreaking but certainly a start. He needed to speak to someone, perhaps a neuroscience student to see if there was something else he could try. Jack was intelligent, probably more so than anyone gave him credit for.

 

With ease the brunette pushed himself off the counter and sauntered into the kitchen to collect the phone, passing the bottle of whiskey along the way. There was no time for liquor now that he knew there was something else going on with Jack. His mind went back to the moment they had met in the terminal at LAX. Those sky blue eyes, they were deep and bright, something he would never forget, the way they shined in the light as though anything was possible. Jack wasn’t buff in terms of most men, but it was clear he was in good shape.

 

He had to be, if he were working on becoming a US Marshal like his file had suggested. Nathan tucked his hair behind his head and hummed as he looked at the black phone on the counter. This wasn’t his realm of expertise, he was a physicist not a neurologist. Kevin wasn’t the answer, he was also a physicist, even if he had better social skills, not that Nathan would ever tell him that. Just then he remembered Kevin droning about someone he had met, a woman. She was pretty, mocha skin, dark hair, and brown eyes with curves in all the right places – at least according to Kevin – he had yet to set eyes on her.

 

There was one issue, he didn’t know her name. Nathan groaned as he leaned his forehead on his palm and pressed against it, his eyes squeezing shut as he did so. He knew she either worked at or attended UCLA, he had heard Kevin running off to grab lunch with her a number of times and return at a reasonable hour. He honestly hadn’t shut up about her intelligence or how pretty she was, “What the hell was her name!” he roared to the empty room, hoping somehow it would produce and answer, no matter how irrational that seemed. She had a name, everyone did, just he couldn’t remember hers.

 

“Susan?” he asked, and shook his head. A snort left him as he shook his head, “No, there’s no way Kev would date a Susan. Christine?” he asked and groaned, that certainly wasn’t it. He tugged at his hair and mumbled, “What the hell was her name.” His green eyes fell on the black device before him, he felt odd calling Kevin just to get his girlfriend’s number so he could ask her about getting help for Jack. Even the way in which he was going about it, made his head hurt. He could try Alex, but she was a marine biologist, human brains were certainly not in her realm of expertise, maybe a Sea Lion’s brain, but not Jack’s.

 

For a moment, he argued with himself, he was meddling in someone else’s life by trying to solve this puzzle. Yet, there was the voice in the back of his head scolding him for thinking like that. He was Jack’s tutor, his purpose was to help Jack succeed, even if it meant doing something a little unconventional. Nathan drew a deep breath to steel himself, he was about to have the most awkward phone call in his life, and if he didn’t do it then, he was never going to do so. The handset was hard in his fingers as he snatched it quickly from it’s cradle and dialed Kevin’s number.

 

Kevin would probably laugh at him, he always did whenever Nathan did anything remotely emotional. At least that was how things always seemed to play out. He listened to it ring a few times, and just before he was about to hang up and give up all hope Kevin answered in a sleep thick voice. “Hello?” he asked, his voice sounded like sandpaper. Nathan exhaled and replied, “Hey Kev, it’s Nate.” There was a pause and he listed to a bed in the background creak, only then did he realize it was well past midnight and mentally slapped himself.

 

It would have been better to call his best friend in the morning, after a cup of coffee at least. “Nate? Dude do you realize what time it is?” he asked with a hint of irritation. He could tell Kevin was pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course, he did, after he placed the call, “Yeah, look this is important, what’s your girl friend’s name?” he asked quickly. Kevin groaned and he heard the distinct sound of hitting himself in the head with his palm. “You wake me up at 3 am to ask such a thing? Dude, you need a life,” Kevin growled, “I’m hanging up, I need sleep… and so do you.”

 

“WAIT! I just figured out why Jack is failing!” he shouted in a panic, knowing Kevin wouldn’t hear him out when he was more awake or even remember this discussion. Kevin froze, “Jack? Why do you need to speak to her about Jack? It’s a math thing, more our department, not hers,” he asked. Nathan shook his head as he walked over to the windows, carrying the phone with him, the cord trailing behind him like a tail. “No, it is her department. He can do the work,” he stated.

 

Now it was Kevin’s turn to become as confused as him and he heard him groan, “Nate, are you drunk?” he asked, “He’s failing, you just told me yourself.” Nathan looked out at the ocean, he could hear the waves caressing the shore and yet couldn’t bring himself to admire them. “Yes he is failing, but it’s not a math issue. It’s a neurological one,” he stated. Suddenly Kevin was very awake and asked, “What do you mean neurological?”

 

Even though in many ways he was going out on a limb, he had a feeling what Jack was doing wasn’t too unusual, in fact it had to be a little common for Jack to do it so naturally. The odds of him being the only person on earth with such an issue were slim to none. “Kevin, the math isn’t wrong. It’s written backwards,” he stated with a hint of awe, he couldn’t help it, he was shocked by the discovery. It wasn’t every day that someone intelligent wrote backward, and could do math so well in that fashion.

 

“Backward?” asked Kevin incredulously, “You mean as in mirror backward?” Nathan shook his head as he looked at the drawing in the window, it wasn’t that perfect. “Not perfectly, the numbers face the right way, but they are written in the backward order. If you transcribe his work, from right to left to left to right, he’s got the right answer,” he explained as he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder and reached for a forgotten scrap of paper on the table, his green eyes examined the work with interest.

 

Kevin was silent, and he could tell his friend was thinking, “Hang on, I know who can help,” he stated before disappearing. Nathan waited for a moment, he could hear his friend’s vanishing footsteps and some mumbling. Obviously Kevin wasn’t alone that evening, a blush blossomed across Nathan’s cheeks, he was suddenly very glad Kevin couldn’t see him. Even though he was a man, he had yet to really get accustomed to Kevin’s frequent night guests. There was a rustle and he heard a rather supple voice ask, “Who is this?”

 

From her tone he could tell she wasn’t very amuse and it had taken a little convincing from Kevin to get her to help him. “It’s Nathan, I have a student who is writing answers backward, the work is perfect, just backward,” he explained simply. There was a silence and she asked, “Numbers too? What about letter like, d s and b s? Are those frequently reversed?” Nathan looked at the paper, he had never asked him to write a sentence only to remember the note. “Hang on,” he said quickly as he ripped his bag apart, searched for it. At the very bottom of his bag it rested, as she predicted the two were reversed, he hadn’t even realized that.

 

In seconds the phone was snatched from it’s resting place and he replied, “Yeah, they are, so are the order of some letters, like the become hte and so on.” He hadn’t even noticed that, glancing over the note he understood what it meant he never examined it. “Okay, does he squint or tilt his head to the side when he writes?” she asked, a yawn followed the question, only making Nathan feel a little guilty for inconveniencing them. His memory went back to Jack and he could remember how he used to look as though he were going to punch a hole through the page with the pencil, “Yeah, he grips the pencil tightly too, almost like he’s worried it’ll run away,” he remarked.

 

There was another pause and he listened to the flutter of pages on the other end of the line, apparently she needed to consult a book, it didn’t surprise him really. “He’s dyslexic, and maybe dysgraphic, not sure how severe though. He’d have to sit through a test for that,” she stated. Dyslexia, he had heard of it before, a few places in passing but didn’t pay attention to it. Now he was trying to teach someone with it, who no doubt by now, believed he was an idiot.

 

Nathan sighed and asked, “What can I do?”

 

There was a pause, it was long and he could tell she was looking for something. “To be honest, there isn’t much out there. You could try graph paper, but it’s genetic and there isn’t a cure or anything for it,” she replied slowly. Nothing, there wasn’t a single thing, this was the 1990s and no one seemed to care about it. There had to be research, something on the fringes of the medical community, something that wasn’t lethal at least. “Nothing?” asked Nathan, he was disappointed, science had never let him down, yet here it was. He heard her sigh and reply with a hint of sadness, “Nothing, I’m sorry Nathan.” He hummed as his eyes fell on the floor under his feet, vaguely he heard her wish him a good night and hang up, but in that moment he was too preoccupied with attempting to find a solution.

 

Nathan hung up the phone and proceeded to sit on the floor, the device at his side as he leaned his head against the back of the white sofa. He knew what was wrong, and yet there wasn’t a solution, he had been told that it wasn’t solvable. Unrealistic to him, really, there was always a solution, there had to be. If something was broken, that meant that somewhere along the line it had to have been correct before breaking it, all he had to do was restore it to its original condition. Similar to resetting a matching, if he could find an image of it’s last correct formulation he could use it to reset. “If only the brain was that simple,” he mused aloud, his voice echoing in the empty room.

 

Henry would know what to do, there had to be something he would be able to do. “Henry,” he mumbled, he needed him. There was nothing Henry couldn’t fix, including him. He felt lost for a moment, even if Henry was his mentor officially, unofficially he was his father. The one person who only cared about him, “You always know what to do,” he said slowly, “what would you do?” Henry was a phone call away, but he couldn’t seem to find it in him to disturb another evening.

 

There was a moment where he closed his eyes and wondered if his mentor would be the same way he was in at that moment. “Nate?” called a familiar voice, causing him to shoot up. Standing in the doorway with a paper bag in one arm and a concerned expression on his face was the one person he needed. “Henry,” he breathed. Brown eyes went wide as he placed the bag on the stone bar and rushed over to Nathan’s side, “You okay? What happened? Did you get hurt surfing? Is Alex hurt?” he asked frantically.

 

Of course, his mind went right to his new activity, just as a normal parent would, a smile curled his lips lazily. “No I’m okay, just, I just can’t solve a problem,” he replied with a hint of irritation, “I can always find the answer and now, nothing makes sense!” he growled. Henry stood before him, with his hands in his pockets and nodded. As always Henry was listening to the entire problem before offering help, it was one of the many wonderful qualities of him. “Okay, so what’s the problem, maybe I can help,” he chirped with a broad smile of confidence. Henry was a mechanic, and in his world, he could fix anything.

 

Nathan nodded as he looked out at the water, the sun was rising and he watched the ocean come to life. “Jack,” he began and heard a short laugh. He whipped around and noticed a gleam of amusement in Henry’s eyes, “What?” asked Nathan sharply. The glimmer didn’t die down, in fact it seemed to intensify, “Nothing, it’s just, this isn’t about work,” he remarked and pointed at the air as though he were pointing to the subject in question. Confusion slammed into Nathan and he glared at Henry, he couldn’t have both Henry and math not make sense in the same day, he wasn’t drunk and his head already hurt enough.

 

The brunet ran a hand through his thick wavy hair and asked, “So?” defensively. Henry grinned like a Cheshire cat and replied, “So? You have been so focused on work, that I didn’t think there was anything else in your life. Yet, now you are thinking about Jack.” Nathan’s brows lifted, “What does that have to do with anything?” he asked.

 

Henry looked out at the sea and asked, “Want to go surfing?” Nathan stared after the man as he walked away toward the guest room, “What?” called Nathan as he jogged after his mentor. Henry was in the guest room pulling out a pair of trunks and a rash guard before responding, “Surfing, you know that thing Alex has been teaching you to do. Let’s go, the waves look good, and you my friend, need a break.” There wasn’t even an inch to argue as Henry peeled his shirt over his head and slipped the rash guard on, Nathan didn’t even realize that Henry had moved his clothing to the guest room until that moment.

 

The Physicist sighed, there was no arguing with Henry when he had made up his mind and decided to get changed to join him. There was a point, there had to be. His mind wandered as he pulled a bright red rash guard over his head and a pair of black jiggers with a bright red stripe down the side. Henry was dressed in white and had a pair of sandals on, his trunks were covered in an orange and black tribal design, it was strange yet seemed to fit him. “Come on,” said Henry warmly as he walked through the room and into the garage.

 

Nathan had ventured into the garage several times but didn’t realize there was a short board in there until Henry pulled it from the wall, and pointed to Nathan’s own board. “Okay, let’s have a little fun, you, me, and the waves,” he stated. He didn’t argue as he followed Henry out to the beach, he knew it was rare to have a house right on the beach and had a feeling he was the envy of most beach vagrants. There was a splash as the pair jumped into the water and he watched Henry paddle out. It was only then he watched the older man’s muscles flex and how powerful his stroke was. Even for someone Henry’s age he found himself admiring such drive.

 

The water was crisp and cool, it seemed to rouse a part of his brain that had been slumbering, the primitive side that enjoyed playing in the water. He had found freedom in the water, in so many ways he had learned to run away from life and slip into the grips of Mother Nature, embracing it as though she held all the answers. The waves broke around him as he felt the salt lick his skin. They paddled out, and he stared as Henry sat up, his chest was heaving slightly and his hair seemed to drip with water. This was the most relaxed he had ever seen the man. “So, let’s see what she’s been teaching you,” Henry said as he gestured to the water.

 

Nathan turned his gaze to the waves and grinned, he was being allowed the ability to catch the first ride. Typically the veteran had this honor, but for some reason, he was being allowed to do so. Without hesitation, he paddled out after spotting the perfect spot. All his worries faded into the background as he slipped into the realm of the wave, nothing else mattered. Out here he was free, he could breathe, and not worry about suffocating.

 

His heart pounded as he pushed himself harder, paddling like his life depended on it. Only to reach the apex of the wave and falling into her embrace, the feeling of the board rushing over the current, slicing through the wave with grace was exhilarating. He leaned into the wave and ripped off the top before shifting his weight again, carving and sculpting the wave with glee. A grin swept across his lips as he felt his muscles relax. He wasn’t fighting it, he was flowing with it, enjoying the ability to lose control and for once enjoy life.

 

He pulled out of the wave to see Henry grinning from ear to ear and clapping, “NICE RIDE!” he shouted over the roar of the sea. Henry’s board bobbed as the water shifted and Nathan took a moment to paddle over to him. “Next one is mine,” chimed Henry was he took off. Before Nathan could even protest the Engineer was gone, which wasn’t too much of a surprise, he had expected Henry to rocket forward first. He watched the elder man set up for a ride, as the water rose higher Henry took his leap of faith and absently Nathan wondered if that was what he looked like to the average observer.

 

Henry shouted with joy, it was so loud that even Nathan heard it and he laughed. Henry was far better than he expected, he was riffing off the top, three timed over and then jumped off the crest, gripping his board as he did so. Despite his appearance, Henry was clearly an accomplished surfer. Appearances, those often fooled people, Henry was a testament to that, as well as Jack.

 

Like a wave breaking over his head, Nathan realized why Henry had brought him to the sea. It was an attempt to get him to see something, the bigger picture. Henry paddled back to him, his hair now soaked, and sporting a face-splitting grin. “Hey, that was an amazing ride,” he gushed only to notice Nathan’s expression and sighed as he sat up. “Look, Jack is important, and I dare say he is your second friend you’ve ever made,” he stated, “Other than me and Kevin. You can’t help him if you let yourself become clouded.” As always Henry offered him advice which he didn’t necessarily want to hear, but needed to.

 

Nathan nodded as he folded his arms and asked, “What would you do?” He watched Henry shift around on the board and lean back a little, as though he were looking at the entire problem laid out before him on the surface of the water. “I would try anything and everything,” he replied.

 

Henry took of for another wave, and as the pair alternated who caught the next ride, he began to wonder if there was a way for him to leave the confines of earth and soar into the sky. Of course, he dreamed of flying, it was possible, but he wanted to travel faster, further and break boundaries. He didn’t want just the moon, he wanted to brush his fingers against the furthest stars and slip through nebulas, he wanted to ride the shock waves of supernovas and burn in the warmth of a dwarf star. There was a time as a child where he had done some calculations on the concept, but hadn’t truly spared it much thought.

 

Nathan shook his head and berated himself, “One problem at a time,” he whispered.

 

~~CT~~

 

Morning arrived all too quickly and Jack glared at the sun. Laying across the room was his roommate, who oddly was dressed in normal clothing, he hadn’t seen Fargo in a while. He had heard the guy enter the room several hours ago but was shocked by how quickly he had passed out. Jack reclined on his bed, looking at the blank packet lazily, he didn’t feel like doing it. He didn’t feel like trying anymore, he was never going to please Nathan, it wasn’t possible. This fact only made Jack feel worse, he didn’t know when, but his mind wandered back to Nathan. It was painful, how he would torture himself. Kevin was head over heels for Allison, and he had never seen Nathan with someone. It almost made him hope that he was single.

 

He hummed and remembered the Beamer, he had to pay for the repairs, he didn’t have a job. Jack hauled himself off the bed and decided he had a new task for the day, searching for a job. It wasn’t ideal but essential. After slipping into a pair of clean jeans and a button down green shirt, he decided he looked decent enough. “I need Kevin,” he mused before searching for his shoes. Kevin would tell him where he could find a job, or at least give him an idea of where to start looking.

 

Kevin was a creature of habit and since he had started dating Allison the pair always had breakfast and coffee in the café on campus, even though Kevin didn’t live on campus. He walked into the blinding sun and wandered across the campus to see the pair sitting at their usual table outside. Allison was dressed in a white sundress and Kevin sat in a pair of dark blue slacks with a white shirt and blue tie. “Good morning!” Jack called over the ruckus of the other students.

 

Instantly the pair looked over to him and smiled, “Jack, come on over,” invited Kevin as he waved him over. Allison grabbed a third chair and placed it on the other side of them, Jack grinned, she was tough but sweet when she wanted to be. He took a seat from across from them and watched as a waitress trotted over. Kevin yawned loudly, which resulted in Allison hitting him in the chest with her hand, glaring at him playfully. He blinked and stared at her, “What? I can’t help it that my mad scientist friend called at 3 am,” he stated as he blinked sleepily.

 

Jack knew that Kevin had a few friends, or at least he thought he did, the chance of it being Nathan was high but there was a chance it wasn’t. Jack watched as Allison sighed, “Nathan? Does he brood all hours of the day?” she asked sternly, “It’s not healthy.” Jack internally groaned, it was Nathan of course it was. He had a feeling he didn’t want to know the topic, after all it was probably something that would make his head hurt. It wasn’t the first time that Nathan had brought up a topic that made his head ache.

 

A deep laugh split the tension and Jack watched as Kevin leaned back in his seat and threw his head back. Pearls of amusement fell from his lips, “Nate has always been like that, just be happy he wasn’t rattling off information about a possible subatomic solution at 3 am, and expecting you to slip into gear with him,” he stated, “it took me half an hour to realize he was talking about physics and not a woman.” Allison laughed, tears leaked from her eyes and oddly Jack felt a little irritated by this. Kevin smiled with amusement as he continued, “Honestly, I think he main line’s caffeine,” he stated, “he’s easier to deal with when caffeinated.”

 

While it was true, oddly the way Kevin said it caused Jack to get irritated. He shook his head and attempted to squash such an emotion and asked, “What was he rambling about?” he was feigning curiosity, but had a feeling they wouldn’t help him if he didn’t play along. Allison and Kevin fell silent before looking at one another, it was as though they were asking one another permission to tell him, which irritated him. Jack doubted it was about him, Nathan seemed like the type who would voice his opinions in person, not over the phone.

 

“Nothing really, I think he was drunk,” said Kevin, “Not the first time.”

 

An eyebrow shot up, Nathan didn’t seem like the type that would get drunk and call people to bug him. He had a feeling it was something else, and felt even more irritated, he knew Nathan pretty well. Or as well as he was able to when the man wasn’t cursing him out or throwing whiteboard erasers at his head. “Doesn’t sound like him, is he okay?” asked Jack curiously, now he was very interested, they were lying. Kevin nodded and waved it off before stating, “Yeah, happened in New York whenever he was frustrated, I was waiting for it to occur here.”

 

The waitress returned and Jack ordered his usual coffee, at least now it wasn’t a forging language to him, it had been for the first month and a half as he attempted to understand why there were so many decisions to be made over coffee. It was honestly like a decision-making exercise or a shop set up for people who are terrible at making decisions to practice on something relatively harmless.

 

Allison stirred her coffee before asking, “So what’s up Jack, normally we don’t see you until around noon after your workout.” Jack stiffened, he was about to ask them to help him find a job, which on its own was something he probably should have done months ago. “I was wondering if you guys knew of a job opening,” he said with a hint of embarrassment.

 

Silence followed the question and Jack cringed, they probably considered him irresponsible for not having one to being with. “Jack, do you think that’s a wise idea?” asked Kevin after a moment. Jack continued to look at his coffee cup and Kevin continued, “You’re struggling in classes, it would be better to focus on those and find another way to pay for the damage done to Nate’s car. Although to be honest, I thought he insured it so if that happened it would be covered.” Jack’s head shot up, and he stared at Kevin as though he had officially lost it.

 

In retrospect, Jack was certain Kevin had. Most people would have criticized him for not having a job and yet Kevin was telling him he was crazy for going to get one. “I’m not incompetent,” shot Jack with a glare. Immediately Kevin leaned back and showed his palms to Jack, “Whoa, I didn’t say that, I’m just saying work will take away from study time, it’s better to study and pass than to fail and possibly lose your scholarship,” he stated simply.

 

There was a scrape of metal against stone as Jack got out of his seat, “Look, I’m going to do the responsible thing, and somehow pass my class,” he stated. Allison looked alarmed and Kevin’s expression transformed into one of both panic and shock, “Why? Jack, school is more important,” he stammered as he watched Jack turn.

 

Jack looked over his shoulder and responded, “Easy, I’m tired of being seen as a fruitless endeavor.” His words were cold and they hurt to say, but it was the only way he would be able to make them understand his sorrow and pain. The only way they would be able to see what he felt, Allison looked stunned and Kevin’s hands fell. “I have to do this,” he whispered as he walked away. If they weren’t going to help him, he would have to see to it for himself. Jack marched forward with purpose, he was going to find a job and do whatever it took to do so.

 

Suddenly he walked into someone, “HEY!” shouted a rather high voice. Jack froze as he stumbled back and looked down at a young woman sitting on the brick walkway. Her ocean blue eyes were narrowed, and short coffee brown hair seemed to spike in every direction. She had a white lab coat on, with a pair of black slacks and bright blue shirt, making her eyes stand out even more against her sun-kissed skin. “Crap,” cursed Jack as he offered her his hand, “Sorry, I spaced.” She dusted herself and hummed as she accepted her hand.

 

It was then he realized how well proportioned she was and blushed when she caught him staring. He couldn’t help it, she was attractive as hell, and certainly someone even Nathan would pounce. “It’s okay, we all have those days. I’m Alex, and you are?” she asked as she looked him over. Jack smiled a little, she wasn’t rude, at least she didn’t seem to, “Jack, I still should pay attention better,” he replied.

 

Alex shrugged and slipped her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. “You don’t look too hot, you okay? I mean I’m a marine biologist but I know illness when I see it,” she stated as she pointed to his face. Even a total stranger could read him and Jack sighed, he was so transparent that he couldn’t even keep something as privet as that from someone he had just run into, literally. “Yeah, just having a bad day, I’m trying to find a job, but no one seems too supportive,” he said after a moment. Alex crossed her arms and looked at him critically, she hummed and he could tell she was thinking about something.

 

She huffed as she put her hands on her hips and asked, “How would you like a job with a friend of mine, I don’t typically do this for strangers, but I can’t let you walk around looking like you got kicked.” Jack’s face lit up, there was no way he was that lucky, and he wondered what she wanted in return. She could tell and continued, “I want nothing in return, a friend of mine owns a shop and needs help. You have a resume or something?” she asked.

 

Apparently this was possible, and Jack nodded, “Good, meet me in half and hour, I just need to hand off some pages to a colleague,” she stated before begging to walk past him, “I’ll be in the Science building, you can meet me in the lobby, bring your resume.” With that she was gone. While he wasn’t comfortable accepting the assistance of a stranger, he had a feeling it would be the only source of aid he would receive.

 

He dashed back to his room and went to grab the paper, he didn’t have to accept the job, but no one said he couldn’t look either. Perhaps someone had finally managed to rearrange his stars, well he hoped they did.


	9. Chapter Eight: Deals & the Ugliness of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has met Alex and decided to take her up on her offer, at first he's expecting some kind of bookstore only to find himself staring out at the ocean from a small shop called "The Shack", a surf shop. He takes the job and is immediately put to work. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Nathan is sitting in their usual classroom with all the work he had assembled in hopes he can help Jack and perhaps, even apologize, only Jack never shows. He gives up after spending an hour waiting and decides to head home, only to get a distressed phone call from Alex, her Jeep has decided to break down and the only person she could think of for help was him. Kevin is irate at first since he had invited Nathan to meet Allison but shrugs it off.
> 
> Strange things happen when circumstances change and when the truth behind lies is brought to light.

Life, is a party, or at least it is when you’re shown how to enjoy it. The sun was high in the sky and its rays pierced the earth, sweeping over its surface bringing warmth and light to even the darkest corners of LA. The sound of students chatting and working on projects echoed through the halls of UCLA, the end of the semester was coming and everyone was hitting the books. It wasn’t a surprise, though to see students taking a break from the grindstone and lounging on the lawns of the massive campus or heading out.

Jack slipped a pair of aviators on and stood at the spot where Alex had instructed him to meet her. He was wearing a button down navy blue shirt with a pair of slim fitting black jeans and his well worn converse. It was warm, but he realized he had to look decent for the interview. The clothing he had selected was the best he owned, which honestly paled in comparison to what was probably in Nathan’s closet. Jack shook his head, once again he was thinking about Nathan. A sigh fell from his lips as he bowed his head, Nathan no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get the infuriating man out of his head.

There was a whistle and several students whispering about someone, Jack ignored it, he had a feeling it was a good looking woman. Somewhere along the line he had stopped looking at women, he had no idea when, but they did. His eyes were glued on the walkway when he noticed a pair of black sandals stop before him, they belonged to a woman and he noticed that her toes were painted ink black.

“Ready to go?” asked a sultry voice. Jack’s head slowly rose, the woman had long legs that seemed to go for miles, wide hips, slim waist, a full bust and slender neck. The black dress she selected clung to her figure and had a plunging neckline to the point he wondered if it really covered anything. He could see her white bikini and blushed. He finally looked at her face to see the professor he had knocked over, staring at him. His jaw dropped as he looked into her ocean blue eyes, she looked like a siren, with a pixie cut. A smirk curled her lips as she crossed her arms and asked, “Are you finished gaping?”

Jack snapped his jaw closed and nodded numbly, he knew not to stare but he couldn’t resist. She was gorgeous, and could certainly understand the whispers and whistles now. She was just as beautiful as Allison, perhaps even more so. “Good, follow me,” she commanded as she swept past him. His eyes fell on her hips and he sighed, women, they were some of the most lethal examples of their species. Jack picked up his pace to keep up with her long strides, she moved with grace and he watched as she tossed her keys in the air as she began walking down the stairs.

Just as they entered the parking lot Jack spotted Nathan’s Beamer, still dented, with a surfboard on the back. He paused for a moment until he heard the door of a car open. Alex was slipping into a forest green jeep, her Jeep also had a surfboard on the back and he noticed a black computer bag being moved. He slowly walked over to it, only to notice several boxes in the back. She was in the driver’s seat and looked at him expectantly, “Come on, it’s not like I’m abducting you,” she stated.

Jack swallowed as he slipped into the passenger seat, clutching his resume as though his life depended on it. This woman was nothing like most of them, she backed the Jeep out of the space with ease and quickly left the parking lot. The wind swept through his short hair and he rested his arm against the side of her Jeep. He could feel the sun on his skin, and was instantly reminded of Texas. It was soothing to have at least one familiar sensation in a world of chaos.

Alex pulled into another lane and he realized she was driving toward the ocean. “So, Jack, what’s your major?” she asked curiously, obviously she didn’t want to appear rude, not that he considered her to be. She was taking him to get a job, so he couldn’t complain too much. “I’m a Criminal Justice Major, I want to be a Marshal,” he replied. Alex nodded as she tapped her thumb on the steering wheel waiting for the light to change. “Oh? How do you like UCLA?” she asked as she flicked her directional on and made the turn.

He fell silent, he didn’t want to answer that question. It wasn’t Nathan’s fault he couldn’t get anything right. Nathan was brilliant, even though Henry had said he struggled, he felt as though he would never hold a candle to the man. “That bad huh, look school is tough and it takes a bit to get in the groove,” she began as she pulled down a small road one he didn’t recognize, “Believe me, just keep trying and fighting. You never know what you can do till you try.” Jack snorted, he wanted to believe her and knew that he should. She was a professor and a Marine Biologist. From what he could tell she was very young to hold such a post.

She parked the car and turned the key before turning to him, her shades rested on her head and she said earnestly. “We all struggle, it’s just with different things, don’t quit,” she said sternly, “No one is born great, we have to work at it.” Jack was nodded, it made sense he just didn’t think it applied to him. Alex’s face twisted with discomfort, she could tell he didn’t believe her, and yet she was showing him nothing but kindness. She tapped her palm against the wheel and said, “Come on, if I can’t make you believe, I know someone who can.”

The door swung open with ease and Jack quickly left the car. It was then he realized they were outside a large shop that was designed to look like a bungalow. It was huge and he noticed in several large faded red letters the name, “The Shack?” he asked curiously as he followed her. Several large long boards were leaning against the walls, with benches and a few signs with logos on them. Jack trotted after her only to find himself greeted by a shocking sight, lines of boards, board shorts, bikinis, shirts, and just about everything needed to surf as well as skateboard.

Standing by the counter was a very tall man, he had dark skin that was the color of red clay. His hair was short black and swept forward as though it had been blown in place by the wind. “Jack, this is Chris,” Alex said as she pointed to the tall Hawaiian before leaning on the counter. She lounged against it and said, “Chris, meet Jack, your new employee.” Jack stared in confusion between the pair, he thought it was an interview. “Al, I own the shop, you can’t hire people,” he stated simply as he glared at her, his blue eyes narrowing as he did so. There was an air of comfort between the two, clearly they had been friends for a long time. On the campus, Alex was tense and wound so tightly she looked like she would snap, yet in that moment she was leaning lazily against the counter, completely relaxed. “I know, but he needs the job and you need a clerk,” she stated. The Hawaiian left the counter and hummed, he looked Jack up and down and asked, “What the hell am I going to do with an turf lover?”

That was a new one, he had a feeling it was a word he was going to hear a lot. Jack arced an eyebrow and asked in confusion, “Turf lover?” Chirs looked to the heavens and tipped his head back. All the while Alex was laughing brightly, it wasn’t as elegant as Nathan’s but certainly made him a little more comfortable. “Non-surfer, look Chirs, he is desperate. Help him out,” she goaded the shop owner. Chris tilted his head to the side before asking, “What did you play? Clearly you don’t surf, Texan.” Jack was quiet, he felt as though he were being judge heavily despite Alex’s warm smile.

“Baseball,” he replied slowly before looking out at the water. He was a land kid, he hadn’t really been near an ocean until he had moved to LA. He couldn’t help it, he was born in a small town in the middle of a dusty hot desert. “What position did you play?” asked Chris, his tone changed to one of pure curiosity, there was a gentle note to it as Jack watched the waves roll in. “I was the Pitcher of my High School team,” he replied. His shoulders slumped a little as he thought about the life he lost all because he destroyed his shoulder.

The smell of the sea soothed his wounds, it was strange and he began to understand why people were drawn to it. “Did you like it?” asked Alex after a moment. Jack nodded, “Yeah, I was the captain of my team. It was also the only way to get out of Dayton,” he explained. Chris stepped before him, he somehow seemed far less gruff than before, gentle almost. Jack was confused until he was asked, “Why do you want a job?” Jack paused, he wasn’t asking why he wanted that particular job, just a job. He rubbed the back of his neck before saying slowly, “I dented a guy’s Beamer, and I want to prove to him I can do something right. Even if I suck at studies, I can at least cover the repairs to his car,” he said dejectedly.

Chris’ bright blue eyes softened and he slowly allowed his hostility to slip away. He nodded before place a hand on Jack’s shoulder, “Okay, I get it. You have the job,” he said after a moment. Jack’s eyes lit up and he felt like jumping in the air and shouting, he managed to do something right, for the first time in a long time. Chris smiled a little and said, “First things first, you need some clothes. Don’t worry about paying me, think of it as a uniform.” Jack watched as Chris rummaged through a few rack and pulled out several pairs of swim trunks and handed them to him.

There were three sets total, “You’ll wear these and I’ll hand you a few shop shirts. You can swim right Texan?” he asked. Jack nodded, that he did know how to do, and thanked his mom for forcing him to take lessons at the public pool. He had thought it was idiotic as a kid –since they lived in a desert- but now was happy he was able to swim. “Good, you never know when you’re gonna have to jump in,” he stated as he walked behind the counter and pulled three shirts, one in gray, one black and one navy. Jack looked at the stack and noticed they all had the shop logo on it. “Okay, the shirts, and I suggest putting on sandals, you’re going to be paid by the hour and about $9.50 an hour,” he stated. Jack’s eyes widened, that was a whole lot higher than minimum wage, and he could tell it was because of the car that Chris had taken pity on him.

He collected the pile as he watched Alex shift, her dress swaying as she did so and looked out at the ocean. “Yo Chris, I’m gonna hit the water, the rookie’s yours,” she stated. Chirs laughed and shook his head as Alex passed Jack, her hips swinging as she did so and the scent of orchids followed her. “She’s always been like that, I’m glad she brought you though, I did need help,” he stated before crossing his arms and looking at the wall, “Get changed and I’ll show you around.” He didn’t have to be told twice as he dashed off to get changed, he wasn’t about to ignore the command, he did just get a job that he had been in need of.

He walked into the back of the store and slipped into a pair of bright blue shorts and the black shirt. Just as he walked out he noticed Alex stripping in the parking lot, his eyes widened at the display as she peeled the dress over her head and tossed it into her jeep. She was standing in only her pure white bikini and was grabbing her board. “Whoa” whispered Jack, Chirs was behind him and the Hawaiian laughed. Alex turned her back and Jack faced a beautiful tattoo of an intricate Japanese maple, its fiery leaves stood out against her sun-kissed skin. It suited her in a strange way, strong, elegant and beautiful, all words to be used for the professor he had quite literally run into.

Chris shook his head before slapping Jack on the back with his hand, “Come on kid, I’ll give you the knuckle tour,” he stated before walking off. The blonde quickly picked up pace and followed, he felt as though he were being thrown into a world of unknown possibilities. It was difficult for him to see Nathan surfing, it would involve him wearing shorts and being relaxed. Stark was nothing like Alex who was fun loving, flirtatious and dangerous to be standing near. He was reserved, proper and in some way pompous, he began to wonder if Nathan had the board just to study it.

~~CT~~ 

Happiness, some say it’s overrated, while others honestly believe it’s the most important task of them all, to make another person happy. For some it’s the flash of a smile, and a shining compliment, and others, it’s as though the world is working against them. Nathan leaned back at his desk and growled, time was ticking and as it did so, his irritation increased. Jack was late for his tutoring session, over an hour late. He had looked over the packet and had several solutions and yet, the guy didn’t show up. The arrogance of it, for him to simply ignore the time when he had finally figured out a solution, and then he paused, Jack didn’t know.

He slipped his hands through his long hair and growled, “Fine, I’ll see him tomorrow,” he stated. Nathan stuffed the pads in his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and began walking out of the room. It wasn’t too late he could catch a few waves to get away. He hummed and smiled a little, that sounded ideal. There was only one issue, he had to do some work with Henry. Nathan froze, working for Henry wasn’t supposed to be a chore, it was supposed to be what he always wanted. He wanted to show the world he could do it, that he would walk out with a Nobel before a PhD, he would break the barriers. Yet, he hadn’t touched his work in several days, that wasn’t dedication that was an afterthought.

Nathan dropped his hand and swept his hand through his hair, that wasn’t what he wanted, at least he didn’t think so. The physicist shook his head and sighed before walking away, he had to do something, and he had to fix it. He walked down the hallway when he heard his phone ring, with ease he fished it out of his pocket. Just as he did so he felt someone nudge his shoulder, “Hey man,” greeted Kevin who was grinning from ear to ear. “Hey,” said Nate as he looked at his mobile, it was Alex. “Hang on, its my surf instructor,” he stated.

Kevin’s eyes widened and he looked as though he had just been informed Newton was wrong and that Nathan had someone figured out how to turn Gravity off. He was about to ask a question when Nathan answered the phone, “Hey, what’s up? My lesson isn’t until tomorrow,” he stated. There was a loud racket in the background and he heard a string of curses, “It sounds like you’re having transmission problems with your Jeep,” he remarked as he listened to the sounds he could pick up. “YEAH!” she shouted, he wasn’t sure if it was due to frustration or the fact she couldn’t hear him.

Nathan looked over at Kevin and then continued, “Pull over, I’ll come to you. I can take a look at it,” he stated. Kevin looked thoroughly confused, “Don’t worry about it. If I couldn’t fix a car we would have issues, did I mention I’m a mechanical engineer too?” he asked. There was silence and Nathan could tell she was wondering if there wasn’t anything he couldn’t do. “Okay, I’m on the Boulevard, I’m parked,” she said with reluctance. Nathan nodded and looked to Kevin who was still following him, “Good, I’ll meet you with the basics,” he stated.

Just as he hung up Kevin asked, “Basics? It’s a tranny problem, you’re not going to fix that with duct tape, and since when do you surf?” Nathan slipped his mobile in his pocket and replied, “I decided to take lessons a few days after we arrived, I wanted to know what it felt like. Anyway, I got this, go to Allison.” Kevin crossed his arms and didn’t look an ounce convinced. He pressed his lips together and stated, “Look, I get that you feel awkward with Allison, but come on you don’t tell me about surf lessons or the fact you’re being taught by a chick, dude what did I do wrong?” he asked.

Nathan laughed loudly gripping his sides as he did so, “Nothing, seriously I didn’t want you to worry about me killing myself. Alex is nice and just a friend,” he replied as he opened one of the glass doors to exit the building and was greeted by the warm sun. Kevin was in step beside him and nodded, “Right, a friend you pay to teach you to surf. Come on man, that’s not a friend, unless you’re doing something else with her,” he stated with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Nathan slipped on a pair of black sunglasses and shook his head as he dodged several students, “Nope, honestly just surf lessons, she’s great,” he said with ease.

Kevin's fingers wrapped around the cuffs of his red dress shirt and he quickly rolled them up to his elbows, obviously he was attempting to look good in the hot LA sun. Several girls giggled as he walked by and he smirked, “Look, I get it. I do, just do me a favor and don’t call Allison so early in the morning,” he remarked. Nathan pulled his keys out and began tossing them in the air as he walked. Allison sounded really irate with him after that and he wondered if Kevin was currently residing on the couch in his apartment. It wouldn’t be a stretch from what he heard about Allison, she was demanding and honestly wasn’t the kind of woman he was into.

“She wanted to have you psychologically analyzed,” he stated with a laugh, “She was sure there was something wrong with you.”  Nathan smiled as he looked at the parking lot, his Beamer still had the massive dent in the side of the door, and it had gotten to the point where he would simply just allow insurance to cover it, and tell Jack not to worry about it. The kid had been through enough, he didn’t need this looming over his head. “See you and tell Allison I’m sorry!” he called over his shoulder before getting into his car.

He was thankful to Henry for putting a tool kit in the back of his car, well a Eureka edition one which didn’t take up as much space. Even if the tech wasn’t supposed to leave the town, oddly they didn’t mind it in the hands of Henry or himself. Then again, from what he had seen of the paperwork GD was funding their small project. He continued down the road, passing the China Theater as he did so. Sitting on the side was a steaming green Jeep, massive billows of white smoke flowed into the air from the hood. Standing before it with her hands on her hips was the familiar Marine Biologist, her hair was wet, her skin glistened in the light and the black dress clung to her as though it were wet. Knowing Alex, it probably was.

There were several loud whistles from men and she tipped her head, Nathan had a feeling she was rolling her eyes, it wouldn’t be the first time she had. He pulled the Beamer off to the side and slipped out, “Alex!” he called and held his hand up. She smiled with a great deal of relief and he could tell this wasn’t something she was used to. Nathan walked over to her and noticed how she had her arms wrapped around herself. He was wearing his jacket and hummed, “Here, hold this,” he stated as he held out the black garment to her.

Alex stared at it hesitantly before slowly taking it and slipping it around herself, obviously she knew what he was giving it to her. He couldn’t blame her, he wouldn’t like being in her shoes standing in the middle of Sunset Boulevard, soaked and on the receiving end of cat calls. He rolled his sleeves up as he walked over to the driver’s side and popped the hood. With ease he lifted it and stood back as another gust of smoke threatened to hit him. He deftly looked over the edge and was instantly thankful for all the years he had hung out with Henry, the “Mechanic” thing came in handy.

Several people had stopped and seemed to watch as he began to look over the engine, “Okay, hang on, I need a diagnostic,” he stated as he jumped off the front bumper and walked over to his Beamer. “A what?” she asked. Nathan rummaged around until he found the silver case and smiled, Henry always made sure he had the essentials, a lug wrench, jack, socket wrenches and of course a micro scanner and handheld pin laser. Nathan walked over to her with the silver metal case and opened it, “A diagnostic, I need to know what’s going on,” he stated. 

She nodded and stared at him, it was the look he gave her whenever she was speaking in surf lingo. He pulled out the scanner and held it over the transmission he could hear the snorts and chuckles, “That ain’t going to help you buddy,” said one of them. Nathan glanced over to see a man covered in tattoos and muscle, clearly a car junky. He smirked, oh he knew it would. “When’s the last time you had this thing tuned up?” he asked. Alex paused and he heard several steps only to see her standing beside her, “Last week, he said he was just going to look at the seals,” she said.

Nathan sighed, as he stepped back, it was too hot for him to touch and he was well aware of the fact that she was going to need several hours of work taking the transmission apart, “Did he say why?” he asked. Alex shook her head and he sighed as he put his hands on his hips. “I can’t touch it until it’s cooled down, I’ll burn myself. What I can do is have it taken to my place, I’ll just call a tow,” he stated as he closed the hood and looked at the Jeep, “I have everything to fix it, other than parts and fluid, that’s easy though.”

He smiled as he looked at Alex who was staring at him as though he were an enigma. “You don’t have to,” she said quickly and held her hands up. Nathan shook his head, “I’m not going to strand you, besides I can fix it and it wouldn’t be an issue,” he stated. Alex grabbed his arm and sighed, “Okay, but one condition.” Nathan arched a brow, she wasn’t in the position to have conditions, she was honestly at his mercy. However, he wasn’t about to brush her off, she did need help and Henry would strangle him. “Okay?” he asked curiously.

A grin spread across her lips as she said, “You let me pay for the parts, and I cook dinner.” Paying for parts was agreeable, he didn’t blame her for desiring that, while he was a little concerned as to whether or not she could afford them. Dinner though, that wasn’t something he was comfortable with. There was a line between the garage and the kitchen, one he really wasn’t interested in crossing. It wasn’t dinner he was worried about, but what typically occurred, or what people wanted, after dinner. “Parts, yes. Dinner,” he paused and looked at her.

She had her arms crossed and was watching him curiously, “What about dinner? Do you doubt my skills at cooking? We could do take out,” she stated with the wave of her hand, as though that would somehow put his mind at ease. He stared at her, parts he would agree to, even though he had a feeling she wouldn’t be able to afford them. Dinner, that was a whole different thing altogether, it wasn’t necessarily the food he was worried about, it was the activity he had a feeling that would follow.

Green eyes stared at Alex as Nathan attempted to discern if he were about to make a large mistake by agreeing to her stipulations. It wasn’t that he hadn’t slept with a woman before, there had been a few – nowhere near as many as Kevin – and he was quite comfortable with his ability to perform. However, he wasn’t certain if he was comfortable with someone crossing that boundary. He had traveled to UCLA to obtain his PhD and do groundbreaking research, not get laid. Although he wondered if that was Kevin’s sole reason to go.

Nathan drew a deep breath, there was no point in prolonging it. He was a fool to think it would be more, it could just be dinner. “Okay, but I’ll cover whatever you can’t afford, I don’t want the wrong parts in this thing and we don’t need you getting hurt,” he stated as he glared at her, he wasn’t going to allow her to drive a car with the wrong parts. She slumped a little and replied, “Okay.” It was soft and simple, yet he could tell that was quite a moment of defeat for her. He wasn’t going to push it, “Good, I’ll call a tow and then we can deal with dinner and parts. I know it’s the seals on your transmission, and that we are going to need some fluid for,” he stated as he pulled walked toward a shop. He wasn’t paying attention as he continued down the sidewalk.

Alex stared at him and then began to trot after him, in moments Nathan continued walking down the street when he spotted an attractive shopkeeper. “We need to call a tow for my Jeep,” Alex stated as she trotted after him. He rolled his eyes toward the heavens as he watched the young woman’s gaze flicker over to him, she stared at him and blushed. “I am,” he stated as he opened the door to the shop, the bells rang loudly. He looked around the shop and noticed the modern glass wall behind her with the word Image.

The receptionist smiled as she looked at him, “Hello, sir, what can I do for you today?” she asked. He noticed a number of people watching him, it wasn’t until he noticed a few prints on the wall that he realized he had walked into a salon. “My friend’s jeep broke down and she needs to use the phone to call a tow,” he said smoothly as he slipped his hands into his pockets. The young woman stared at him and sighed a little, “Sure, but I’m not sure if my boss would go for that,” she stated. Nathan hummed, he had a feeling he wouldn’t. He looked up to the glossy silver letters above her head, _Roots_ with a black sapling beside it and it’s leaves blowing away from the tree, long roots wrapping around the s as though it held it in place.

He pulled out his wallet and responded, “I’ll give you $20, that’s more than enough for a phone call.” He held the cash out to her between his fingers, she looked at the money just as she was about to accept someone cleared their throat. “Lisa, tell me what’s going on?” he asked. Standing just across from the desk was a middle-aged man with nearly white hair that was spiked in a number of directions. His hazel eyes narrowed as he slipped his hands so they rested on his hips. He was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a slightly loose light gray long sleeve shirt. His features were angled and he looked as though he had stepped off a billboard, “Kai,” Lisa whispered, her eyes falling on the man with total admiration.

Nathan was still as he watched the man approach him, at first he appeared to be board. It wasn’t until he was a few steps from Nathan that the look of boredom vanished and there was a glimmer of curiosity and something that he interoperated as sinister. His lips curled into a lazy smile and he crossed his arms before leaning back a little. His index finger was pressed to his lips and Nathan noticed several shimmering silver bands. Hazel eyes slipped over his figure as he slowly circled Nathan like a wild animal, it caused him to shiver. “Lisa, let them call the tow truck and cancel my 4 o’clock,” he stated quickly.

Sheer panic filled the young woman’s eyes and she asked, “You are aware that he has a red carpet even tonight right?” Kai waved his hand lazily at her as his eyes looked over Nathan, there were several bells in his head screaming to run before this man did something crazy. “He’ll live, besides, if he really has an issue we can introduce?” he asked with his eyebrows lifted, his gaze directed to Nathan. The physicist felt even more confused, what a red carpet event had to do with this man and himself eluded him. “Nathan Stark,” he supplied, he had a feeling the name wouldn’t mean much.

Kai flashed a grin, it was blinding at first and Nathan realized the man before him probably bleached his teeth. “Nathan,” he said simply, “well now, I have a good two hours to fix you.” The physicist started and quickly took a step back, fixing implied something was broken, he was an engineer and knew all too well he was fine the way he was. “Fix?” he asked skeptically, discomfort wrapping around him as he was instantly reminded of his Father’s sharp words and his classmates taunting, no matter where he went he was being judged.

“You are implying there’s something wrong with me,” he snapped, “You don’t know me.” Kai tilted his head and smirked, before looking over to Alex, “I know enough,” he stated. Nathan glared, his green eyes narrowing as he did so and he stood at his full height, he wasn’t about to be judged by someone as pompous as the man before him. He would be his own judge and jury. “You have no idea,” snarled Nathan, his tone sharp as he riled to his own defense. Kai smiled before looking into Nathan’s eyes without fear, “That just told me a great deal about you. You’ve worked your entire life to obtain your goals, only to find yourself screwed over by people, denied what you need to succeed and you don’t give up,” Kai began.

All he could do was stare Kai was reading his actions like a book, “You aren’t comfortable with your appearance and instead of allowing for someone to aid you, you tell the world to fuck off,” he continued as he took a step closer to him, his cologne caressing Nathan’s nose and the physicist stared in shock, “You crave power, logic and fame, but can’t seem to get past the droll life you have. Guess what, you have to change your look to effectively tell people to “fuck off’. I can do that.”

In all his life he had never met someone this arrogant, outside of academia, “This is the price for the phone call?” he asked. Kai was grinning from ear to ear, it was one of triumph as he slowly uncrossed his arms, “Now you understand, besides you should consider yourself lucky, I don’t take in charity cases. I have a feeling you will be wonderful publicity though,” he stated. He helplessly looked to Alex who had turned pale and was gaping, her lips were open and not a word seemed to come out. “What?” he asked. Alex pointed at Kai and said, “He’s the best in the industry, stylist to the stars, and you’re going to turn down a free styling from HIM?”

Lisa looked just as stunned and the two women quickly glared at him, “You’re an idiot, honestly. He’s a genius with hair, and if anyone can fix that mess you call hair he can. Besides you need to change, don’t act like the boss, be it,” chided Alex, her words were filled with fire as she did so and immediately he was reminded why it was dangerous for her to insist on dinner with him. “I’m not a maniquin, we can try somewhere else for the call,” he stated as he turned to leave. Just as he was about to leave he heard a whistle.

Nathan’s attention snapped to the desk to see Alex sitting on top of it, with her legs crossed and holding the phone to her ear. “Alex,” he warned. She stuck out her tongue and said, “Oh hello, my Jeep broke down…” Now he had not choice, he sank slightly in defeat and was met by the knowing gaze of Kai, the so called “Hair Genius”, not his first choice but he would make due. He followed the man past the impressive wall of glass and photos and into his work space. There were approximately 20 stylists lined up, each chair full and station clean. He stared at the variety of styles as he walked by, some were simple and others had so many layers it made him wonder if there was actually a science to style.

He walked across the stunning wooden floors as Kai lead him into the back, “First things first, you have split ends, it’s tragic really. So I need to wash your hair and then we will be taking a bit off,” he instructed. He stared at the slender man’s back as he pointed to the chair, a silent command to get in the chair. He had no choice really, Alex managed to force him into this. He sank into the tilted black chair and felt something soft slip over him, it was a famous barber sheet, and a towel was placed on the headrest. “Lean back please,” he said gently. Nathan blinked, he hadn’t expected a tender tone to come from the Stylist.

Naturally he complied and felt warm water hit his scalp as experienced fingers worked through his hair. It felt as though his scalp was being massaged and he slowly went limp in the chair, “Don’t worry about nodding off, most do whenever I wash their hair,” Kai said simply, his voice didn’t hold the edge it had before, his touch was gentle and soothing, almost sensual. Nathan tensed as the thought crossed his mind, immediately Kai noticed and he hummed, “Relax, this is the first part of a transformation, you’re strong and I want the world to see that,” he stated. Nathan opened his eyes to find the hazel eyes he thought were taunting filled with wisdom.

He felt the water slip over his head again, “How long has it been since you had your hair cut?” he asked after a moment. Nathan was silent, it had been years, he used to cut the ends himself but somewhere along the line he stopped. His mind wandered until he remembered the flowers and the last time he had been home. The sight of the empty house and barren grave churned his stomach, “My mother’s funeral,” he said softly. Kai’s hands stilled, “I’m sorry, was she close?” he asked. Nathan laughed dryly, “No.” Kai looked even more confused as he finished rincing Nathan’s hair, he had no idea why he was inclined to tell this man anything but oddly he trusted him enough to tell Kai something he never even told Henry. “I wasn’t related to her, I was a bastard from an affair my father had,” he whispered brokenly, “I hated her for not telling me.”

Kai placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed a circle into it, his fingers were working lightly as he did so, “I see, I’m so very sorry,” those seemed to be the only words spoken and yet they meant more than anyone else. He slowly guided Nathan up, “Let’s show the world who you are, and make them wish they never judged you,” he stated. He didn’t know why but he had a feeling this man could accomplish all he ever wanted and more. The physicist fount himself following the man to another chair before a mirror, he stared at his reflection and watched as Kai pulled out a comb.

“The damage is extensive,” he stated as he began running the comb through it. Nathan could feel its teeth slipping through his wet hair. It was too long, too heavy and a reminded of every failure. “Cut it off, take as much off as you want,” he stated. Kai paused and looked at Nathan their eyes making contact in the mirror. Hazel eyes met determined green ones as he asked, “Are you sure?” Nathan drew a deep breath he was brave when standing before students, in the lab and on a surfboard he wasn’t about to allow this to scare him off. “Yes, you said you could show the world the real me, so do it,” stated Nathan.

Kai grinned as he picked up a pair of silver scissors, “Alright, but I want photos after this.” Nathan smiled as he watched the Stylist purse his lips, “You can have all the photos you want, it’s not like I’m much to look at,” he replied. Kai looked alarmed and quickly rounded to stand before him. He leaned on the arms of the chair and looked into Nathan’s eyes, “Don’t say that,” he hissed, “when I’m done with you every woman in LA will gladly throw themselves at your feet.” Nathan blinked and held his hands up defensively, apparently the passionate creative force known as Kai also didn’t like people speaking ill of themselves.

 

~~CT~~

Alex was staring at Lisa, the tow truck was two hours away, and she had no idea how long Nathan was going to be in Kai’s chair. Of course, she knew the shop, everyone in LA who was into the scene knew it, he was one of the best. Lisa hummed as she leaned against the counter and asked, “So he’s your boyfriend?” She blinked and sat up straight, she had pulled a chair up near the desk and had been looking through the newest edition of one of the many beauty magazines. “What, Nathan? No, he’s a student of mine,” she replied. Lisa laughed and said, “Kinky.” Alex groaned and shook her head, that wasn’t what she had meant and was quickly reminded how unusual this situation was. “Not that kind of student, I’m teaching him how to surf, trust me Marine Biology isn’t in his repertoire, physics and chemistry is his domain,” she replied as she leaned against the glass counter.

Lisa huffed as she looked at her nails, which Alex noticed were perfectly manicured, she wasn’t one for manicures, considering with her job her nails would be wrecked anyway. Being a Marine Biologist wasn’t easy, it was dirty, grimy and she was always in and out of the ocean, be it surfing or research, the salt water took its toll. Lisa leaned back in her seat and stated, “So he’s a surfing student, who you asked to help you with your car, sounds more like a boyfriend.” Alex laughed loudly, that notion was preposterous. Of course she had thought about engaging Nathan in a relationship romantically, however, he never showed the interest. Sure he had looked her over, he was a man after all and she knew she was attractive, yet, he never made his move.

Alex leaned her chin on her forearms as she stared at the wall, not once did he show interest in bedding her. At first it was a blow to her self-esteem, however, there was something genuine about Nathan, something that even she couldn’t bring herself to destroy. She smiled sadly, his mind was always with someone else, and she had begun to accept it. “You okay?” asked Lisa drawing her out of her moment of agony. Alex sighed with defeated and smiled weakly, “Yeah, it’s just, I know he is attracted but won’t make his move,” she said slowly.

Lisa leaned back and waved for her to go on, “I met him on the beach after I had been surfing one afternoon, I was going to tell him to fuck himself. Or at least his shadow, I didn’t expect to see him standing there, pristine, handsome and clearly intelligent,” she said after a moment, she had only seen her uncle with that aura and he was a recent Laureate. “I agreed to teach him, hoping for a little more. Now I know he’s waiting for someone, he just doesn’t know it and I have no idea who the fucker is,” she growled. Lisa tilted her head to the side, causing her hair to slip over her face. “But, whoever she is, she’s a lucky bitch, because he’s an amazing catch, and I can’t be mad at him.”

Understanding appeared in the concierge’s eyes as she placed her hand on Alex’s elbow, “It’s okay honey, believe me. I have a feeling this isn’t the entire story though,” she stated as she gently rubbed her arm over Alex’s bare forearm. It was warm and soft, emanating a tenderness that could only be found with someone who truly understood. “I met someone, a Texan who’s a long way from home. He’s having a tough time at UCLA and the way he spoke, he sounded so broken,” she admitted. Her mind wandered to the blonde Texan who’s skin was bronzed from his time in the sun.

She noticed a coy smile on the young woman’s lips, “A Texan and a New Yorker, girl you’re busy,” she teased. Alex blushed and chuckled, it was true they were from two very different universes. Nathan was from a world that moved fast, smell of steaming hot and earthy espresso, where the city never slept and there were so many different art forms that the city could barely contain it all. Jack, he was from a place that was slower in comparison, where the sun was scolding, the beef was always cured and grilled, and a shot of whiskey was a common element in every dish. They were night and day, Jack’s worn jeans, tee shirt and baseball cap with sweet as sugar accent and Nathan’s uptight blazers, slick dress pants and high collared shirts with a voice that commanded respect and a rapid tongue.

Alex hummed, “Two very different men, but the way Jack sounded, so broken, so… defeated. I felt for him, hell I identified with him,” she said as she ran her fingers through her now dry brown hair. Jack’s sad smile about baseball had driven her to the water, it was enough to make her seek joy in the world, one where he hadn’t seen any. “You know, you could always help him, I mean the both of them. Do you like the Texan?” asked Lisa. Alex sighed as she looked to the ceiling as though it somehow knew the solution to all her problems. “I don’t know, he’s sweet, but not my type. I kind of want to help him though, more than just getting him the job,” she stated. Alex had seen him on campus with other people and knew he was a nice guy, just struggling. It was always painful to watch nice people struggle in classes when she herself very rarely did.

She slowly leaned on her chin and began to spin a forest green pen on the counter with hr finger lazily, “Well you could just be there for him to talk to, or…” she paused and Alex looked up quizzically. So far the woman hadn’t censored her thoughts yet and only now did she do so, it meant either the notion was idiotic or potentially very, **very** inappropriate. “You could sleep with them,” she suggested in a low voice. Alex stared at Lisa in shock, her mouth fell open and she whispered, “No, absolutely not, that’s horrible advice! Why would I?”

Lisa smirked and pointed at her with the green pen that Alex had knocked from the top of the counter in shock, “You can’t say you aren’t a little curious, just a smidge. Nathan is hot and if your taste in men is true to the sample you brought in for Kai to play with, then I’ll say the Texan is equally so,” she said harshly as she held the pen as though it were a dagger, “Sleep with them, quell your fascination. Nathan looks like he needs release and you sure as hell do, who knows sex might help the Texan too.” Alex stared at the coy smile that was on the concierge’s lips, she knew LA was different but she had no idea that their morality was that way too.

Sex with Nathan would be, she froze she didn’t know how it would be. Of course she had wondered what he was like in the classroom with students or as the scientist he had mentioned he was. She had imagined him covered in chalk dust looking rumpled while staring at a massive chalk board, however sex with him, that was a whole new frontier altogether. Of course, he was ridiculously attractive, his body had acquired more than enough muscle from all the surfing and exercise he did and she knew he did cardio so stamina wasn’t an issue. She had seen him nearly naked all the time, and only now did she think about doing something about it. His six pack, powerful pectorals and amazing arms and legs, however the most important part was his sculpted ass.

A blush crept up her neck as she shook her neck, Jack though, he was slender but strong. He had a brilliant smile as welcoming as a cool breeze in a desert and a demeanor warmer than the sun. With eyes the color of the sky she wanted to fall into them, of course she hadn’t seen him nearly as compromised as Nathan, but still she had a feeling what was under those clothes was just as attractive – he was a Criminal Justice Major after all. Not to mention Texans had undisputable manners, “Fuck,” she hissed as she hid her face in her hands and groaned.

 Those weren’t the thoughts she wanted to have in her head while waiting with a total stranger in a salon. “Precisely,” she said and just then the phone rang, “Hold that thought,” as she held up a finger. She answered the phone with her head set, “Hello this is Lisa Hane with Roots Salon, thank you for calling and how may I assist you?” she asked smoothly. Alex looked a little impressed, a professional answer wasn’t easy. She listened keenly before opening a book and saying, “I see, your appointment was rescheduled for two o’clock, he had an important client come in,” she said it with grace. Alex blinked, not only did Lisa lie but she acted naturally, even though she had a feeling walk-ins were frowned upon. “Yes, well sir, I am aware of your position in the up and coming film _Forrest Gump_ , it was unexpected,” she covered.

Alex stared at her and suddenly it dawned on her she was speaking to the assistant of one of the most famous actors in Hollywood with a role that was going to change the way we tell stories. “Of course sir, thank you for choosing us. We will be more than happy to accommodate you,” she said with grace before hanging up. She leaned in her seat with a triumphant smirk, “I told you, he handles the best,” as she pointed to the sign. Alex laughed nervously, “You aren’t kidding.” Lisa hummed as the doors opened, a middle-aged woman walked in, she had dark brown skin that seemed to glow, her hair was as black and ink, and straight with a few waves. “Lisa darling!” she crooned.

Lisa turned her attention to the woman who was wearing a very bright yellow dress with very tall heels. “Chloe!” she cried happily and held her hands out, “Looking good!” as she kissed the side of the woman’s face, Chloe turned to Alex and asked, “Who is this?” Lisa smiled and replied, “Alex… something,” she said and looked to the Marine Biologist. “Alex King, I’m a professor at UCLA, I teach marine biology,” she replied. She had expected Chloe to shirk away from her only for the woman to clap her hands, “Oh how wonderful! An ocean wanderer! I love it, love the hair but it’s not Kai’s work. Who’s is it?” she asked. Alex blinked she must have known Kai for a long time to be able to identify his work at a glance, “I did it myself, I spend most of my money on surfboards and gear as well as research materials not covered by my grants,” she replied sheepishly.

Chloe smiled wider, “Really! Looks great! I wish I had steady hands, you have an appointment?” she asked as she pulled up a seat to the desk and crossed her legs at the ankle. Alex shook her head and looked to Lisa she still didn’t know what was going on, “No, she needs a tow and she came in here to use our phone, only Kai showed up,” she explained. Chloe looked sympathetic and replied, “Sorry hun, so no tow?” she asked. Alex smiled a little and shook her head, “No I got to make the call.” Chloe stared at the pair in confusion, “The line is to never be used for anything but business.”

Lisa and Alex looked at one another before Alex replied, “Kai took Nathan hostage, and is cutting his hair as we speak.” Chloe’s brown eyes fell on her, they were wide with shock and then to Lisa, “He took a walk in?” Lisa nodded and before Alex could say a word she stated, “You didn’t see him, you would have leaped all over him too.” Chloe leaned back looking less than convinced, “Really?” she asked. Lisa huffed and replied, “Three words,” she held up three fingers, “Tall, Dark and Handsome,” she said as she ticked off her fingers. Chloe rolled her eyes and looked to Alex, “Really?”

Alex swallowed and replied, “I suppose…” Lisa leaped from her seat and nearly screamed, “YOU SUPPOSE! Hell he’s so fucking gorgeous I wanted to strip here and now!” Chloe laughed at the sight, and shook her head. Something told Alex this was a normal occurrence for her. “What’s worse is she works with him and she hadn’t fucked him,” she stated as she pointed at Alex.

Chloe suddenly looked very interested and asked, “You haven’t slept with him? Are you single?” she asked. Alex nodded and Chloe continued, “Is he single?” She nodded once more, knowing that this wasn’t going the way she anticipated, “Then what’s the issue?” Alex sighed and looked at the older woman, “He’s not interested in me, well he knows I’m attractive and appreciated me, but there isn’t a spark. His mind always wanders to someone else,” she stated. Chloe hummed and softened, “I see, the connection. Look you could make love or have sex, they’re different experiences, what I what I want you to ask yourself is do you want him like that?”

Words of wisdom that she could tell had been the guide for the woman before her fell on top of her. She didn’t know, he was attractive and until now she hadn’t thought about it, no that was a lie, she had but had a feeling he was attached. “Yes,” she said after a moment, “But what about Jack?” Lisa looked confused until realization dawned on her, “The Texan?” She couldn’t help it, Jack was important in his own way, even if she had only met him a few hours ago. Chloe held up her hand and asked, “Hold up! You’re telling me there’s another man you like a Texan?” she asked. Alex sank in her chair and Chloe laughed, “Okay baby, now I see the issue, it’s choosing. You’re not committed to either one right?” she asked.

Alex looked up at the woman who was grinning, “No,” she replied. 

“No promises?”

“No.”

“Do they know one another?”

“Definitely not. Jack’s Criminal Justice and Nathan’s Physics and Engineering.”

“STDs or STIs?”

“No.”

“Small dick?”

“I have no clue!”

Alex was bright red after the onslaught of questions, “But you want to know,” Chloe said with a smile, “Honey, live a little. Life is short and you are honestly hot,” she began. Before she could finish a tall and handsome man emerged from the back. Alex’s jaw fell open as she looked at him. Standing before them dressed in the same slacks and dress shirt was someone she didn’t recognize.

Gone was the long black curtain that had closed off his face, the beard that needed help was trimmed and well kept and his features now were even more prominent. His green eyes glistened with confidence as he stood before them, his very aura causing her to shiver. His black hair had been cut very short in comparison to the long locks he sported before. His raven hair was swept forward and styled upward in a spiky unconventional duck fin, it was slightly curly and she could still see the curls. His square jaw and Roman nose made him look like a sculpture, as his lips uncurled and he flashed a triumphant white smile.

“Holy shit,” stammered Lisa as she knocked over the phone and scrambled to pick it up. Kai stepped in behind him and was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Never before had Alex imagined him looking like this, “Hello Al,” he said with a smirk causing Alex to finally close her mouth. “Hey, Nate,” she said with a touch of embarrassment. Chloe nudged Alex and whispered, “Honey, if you don’t screw him I know at least 30 girls in LA that would gladly do it for you.” Alex stood up and glared at Chloe before slowly walking toward him, she could hear a number of women asking if he was a model or an actor, he was certainly attractive enough and tall enough to be one. “You look, wow,” she whispered. He looked a little confused as women and men seemed to chatter more, pointing at him, he really was clueless, it was endearing.

He leaned over and whispered, “What’s wrong with me?” Alex chuckled and shook her head, nothing was wrong, hell it looked like something was very right. “Have you looked in the mirror yet?” she asked. Nathan looked back at Kai who was giving him a petulant smile, “I haven’t allowed him yet, he can now though, I wanted to see the reaction of the cut,” he stated. Alex slowly took his hand, “Follow me,” she instructed as she lead him to the massive mirror in the foyer, he looked at her in confusion as she pointed at the slick surface, “There’s nothing wrong, just, look.”

Nathan’s vibrant green eyes left her and fell on the mirror, he stared at his reflection in confusion and said softly, “I feel like some backward prince with a fairy godfather.” Kai chuckled and smiled as he placed a hand on Nathan’s shoulder, “A very attractive backward prince, now I believe you promised me photos,” he said with a grin. Alex had a feeling Nathan was about to literally become the poster boy for _Roots_.

~~CT~~ 

Lies, they tell a great deal about a person. A good liar has the ability to incorporate a hint of the truth so that the entirety of the statement isn’t fiction, making it possible. Terrible liars on the other hand, they never succeed in fooling anyone, simply because it’s obviously unbelievable. Kevin looked down the hallway at the pair of massive double doors in the basement, he had lied, he wasn’t going to spend the evening with Allison, they had dinner and then he returned to work. Nathan had been so wrapped up in his life and work, that he had failed to see Kevin’s work, and the project which he believed they were in on tighter was in fact, a lie. 

He grit his teeth as he walked down the hallway, he was tired of being left in the dark, and was about to rectify this immediately. He pulled out a keycard, it was Nathan’s, he had lifted it from Nathan earlier. Kevin didn’t like the idea of breaking into a lab, especially one that had belonged to his best friend, but it was impossible, Nathan wasn’t going to tell him and he needed to know. He slipped the card through the reader and listened to the bolts on the door lift and it hiss as it opened. He slowly stepped inside when an automated voice called, “Good evening Mr. Stark,” Kevin jumped in the air as he slipped out of the small chamber and walked into the main space. Staring at him was a massive metal cylinder, “What the hell?” he asked as he walked around it, the walls were covered in algorithms, from floor to ceiling, all of it belonged to Nathan, with a few notations from Henry. He stood before the massive machine and looked up, “What is this thing?” he asked as he turned to the boards, the equations, he had never seen anything like them.

 “Computer,” he mumbled, Nathan was very into the digital age, there had to be a computer somewhere. He slowly walked around only to find a sleek pad thing hanging. He slowly swept his fingers over the surface and was greeted by a high resolution image, “Holy shit! Just what the hell is this thing?” he asked. Only for him to notice several equations he did recognize, from the very first time he had met Nathan, “Plasma generation,” he froze. Nathan was going to generate plasma, the same material found in space. If he managed to do so he would become one of the leaders in physicist, he could rewrite the laws if he wanted. 

  
Kevin clenched his hands into fists, “Legendary research my ass, I’ve been working on discovering a new system to lower emissions, and here you are playing with plasma,” he hissed. His eyes narrowed, he trusted Nathan, and now he realized he was being screwed over by not being on the same project. Not only was this lab far more advanced than any thing he had ever seen, the work was something out of a science fiction novel. “I’ll remember this Nate,” he hissed as he stormed from the lab. He wasn’t going to stand for this, even if Nathan was the favorite child of the industry.


	10. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan has been working on Alex's Jeep for most of the evening and after he finally finishes he finds himself in a predicament that most men would dream of. Alex decides to show him her gratitude with more than food, and even though she's attractive he arrives at a conclusion that baffles him.
> 
> All while, Kevin has been working to find a way to show Nathan who the true genius is. He can't take being second best and decides to do something about it when he approached Allison about her work, if he is able to use her work he could quite possibly change the game and put the kid in his place, once and for all.
> 
> Jack is busted by Henry when he learns Jack hasn't been attending tutoring and Chris sides with the professor. Jack decides to take a walk only to run into a girl, with a past too close to his own and an issue that even he has battled with. The temptation that had been nearly forgotten is renewed as he prevents a girl from slicing her wrists. The question is if he can keep his head above water or if he will drown.

Deceit, a word that rings heavily in the ears of an individual who has placed implicit trust in another, and even more so when it is between friends. Kevin stalked away from the laboratory that he was never supposed to find. Nathan had been working on something truly groundbreaking, and now he had two options, to confront Nathan and force his way in, or report the project to the college board which oversaw all the projects on Campus. Kevin hummed as he turned the corner and prepared to run up the stairs, he knew that the chance of them having filled out the proper pages and the campus knowing just what they were working on below the campus wasn’t true. Kevin began to walk up the stairs quickly, Nathan was with Alex to learn how to surf.

Kevin snorted at that notion, there was no way that the stuffy physicist was taking surf lessons, he had to have brought her on to work with them. He had brought in an outsider and left him in the cold, this caused him to become even more irritated, he had been there when no one else was. He was the one who had made sure Nathan continued down a path where they could get a Nobel, he was the one who encouraged it. Kevin glared at the door which stood between him and the lobby before throwing it open, the cracking sound of the door’s handle being slammed echoed through the stairwell, a sound that did little to soothe the raging monster inside him.

He paused and remembered Allison’s research, she was working on a theory that it was possible to integrate the human mind with a computer, of course, he had scoffed at it initially, it seemed impossible. He stopped in the middle of the foyer, there was a way for him to show Nathan who was better, of course, he would have to use Allison’s work. It wouldn’t be hard to get her research from her, all he had to do was continue to date her and charm her. A plan slowly began to form in his mind, while he had started dating Allison because she was easily the most beautiful woman on the campus, he also had access to her research, which half the neuroscience community had deemed cutting edge.

While this wasn’t the path of physics, if he combined his knowledge and understanding of programming with her research on the brain they could create something even more beautiful, something that would be respected for years to come. He wouldn’t be the shadow, he would be the man who cast it, and surprisingly even an unknown man could cast a large shadow, as long as he stood close enough to the sun.

Anger burned under his skin, he wasn’t about to let Nathan off the quite yet, even if he had decided to use Allison’s research to establish himself as a new technical force. He would still make Nathan pay for cutting him out of the loop. Kevin began to stride toward the computer department, he had only made friends with Nathan because he needed decent grades and he was the best in the school. The genius had baggage and he could tell that the introverted Nathan Stark hadn’t had friends in years. It was easy to become his friend, and at the time he thought he had a hold on the young man. Now, he knew otherwise.

He had ignored the quip in the car about not actually needing to attend university and his patients, now he was finding out that in reality the genius was working on cutting edge physics with technology so advanced he didn’t even think it existed. He had heard of touch screen, intelligent voice software and various monitoring equipment, but only as rumor, to see them in the laboratory as a fixed part of it’s functions as though they were normal options. He had never been in a space that had voice activated software or was working on a project even he had deemed impossible.

Kevin swept through the lobby and began making his way to the Medical Research Facility, it wouldn’t be the first time he would be looking for Allison in her office and security didn’t question his presence. He floated past the desk with an easy smile on his lips, he knew how to act, and he had for a long time. Kevin walked through the maze of small doors and large laboratories, the scent of disinfectant filled his nose and the blinding white lights were enough to make his eyes water. Two more turns and he was standing before the office, Dr. Allison Blake was sprawled on the plaque near the door. His hand hovered, he was about to break into her office and steal the start of her work. Fingers curled into a fist, he couldn’t hurt her like that, she loved and trusted him.

It was then he heard the click of her heels and looked up to see Allison’s nose burrowed in a file. Her brow was furrowed with concentration as she flickered through the pages, it was a look he had grown accustomed to while watching her work. Her long hair was down and flowed behind her like ink as he dark skin seemed to glow in the blinding lights. Part of him wondered if this plan was moral, but he also had to prove he was worthy of her and show Nathan what he was missing when he had been cut out of the project. Allison looked up after a moment and he watched a smile curl her lips, “Kevin,” she chimed. Suddenly the stress seemed to roll off her shoulders and he smiled. Then again getting closer to this goddess wouldn’t be such a bad thing, she was gorgeous and great in bed. Not to mention he did genuinely enjoy spending time with her.

He turned to her and said softly, “Hello, I was wondering if I could hang out here for a bit, I was curious about your research.” Allison’s eyes lit up as she pulled out her keys and proceeded to unlock her office. She quickly entered and waved for him to follow it was a decent size, but not as spacious as the offices on the first floor and above, then again she had been placed in the basement, she was only and MD. The room was simple with a basic desk and boards, she had a light board and cases of books. “Make yourself comfortable,” she advised as she slipped out of her lab coat and hung it on a peg. It was then he noticed her light green dress, it was mint colored with a basic brown belt, she looked beautiful in it, and he admired her curves with abandon.

Kevin took a seat in one of the plush chairs and he watched as she slowly unwound and tossed the file on her desk. “So why are you interested in my work? You haven’t been before,” she mused as she slipped into her seat and looked at him with curiosity brimming in her eyes. He could tell she wasn’t entirely certain of his intentions and he shrugged, knowing there was only one chance for him to get to look at it. “Simple, I tell you about my research but I never hear about yours, I was just curious,” he replied. Allison hummed and he watched as a warm smiled appeared, she seemed to accept the answer as she pulled out sheets of paper and logged into her computer.

The sound of keys filled the room for a moment and he waited patiently for her to finish logging in. “Okay, so what would you like to know first?” she asked. Kevin smiled, he had it, he had an in, now all he had to do was begin. “Your research premise, you never did tell me what it was you were seeking,” he stated. Allison visibly brightened as she began to pull out her research and waved him to come closer. In seconds her attention was on the monitors before her and she began, “I know this is a stretch, but what if there was a way to connect the human mind to a computer.” Kevin arched a brow as he looked at her in utter confusion, he didn’t understand why she would want to do such a thing, people could function on their own without such a connection. She sighed as she crossed her arms, clearly sensing his confusion, he had a feeling this wasn’t the first time an individual hadn’t quite seen her research as valuable.

Her fingers flew across the keys as she pulled up data from several of her subjects, “Okay, what if we were able to use the brain as a processor to a computer, and connect it to a mainframe that would allow us to store memories, data, and designs. Something that would allow us to preserve the minds of those with Alzheimer's and help those in a coma?” she asked. Kevin paused, the idea wasn’t impossible, but it also wasn’t simple, there were a massive number of places a concept like this could go wrong. Yet, the potential, that was far beyond what she was thinking. Of course the storage of memories would be helpful, but they could go further, and potentially store a consciousness, or use it to predict outcomes of events, the possibilities were endless. Rather than having scientists draw designs, they could create them in a virtual world. That was only the cusp though, if they managed to harness the concept and create technology that would allow for them to execute such tasks, they could use it to monitor threats, predict movements, prevent attacks and a great deal more.

Allison certainly held the key to a beneficial future, one that was lucrative and quick, “It could be possible, but you would have to connect the mind to the computer and have a connection that is compatible,” he stated. They had years of research, but he knew this would be the project that would make Stark’s seem useless, “But how?” asked Allison. Kevin pulled up a chair and began to look over the data. He didn’t know where to start, but had a feeling he would figure it out. “I’m not sure but we will figure it out, together,” he stated firmly, Allison was beautiful, intelligent but he also needed to prove his value.

~~CT~~

Grease, an essential lubricant in any device with moving parts, it allows for smooth motion and reduces friction. The issue is that while working under the hood of a car it gets everywhere, at least that was what Nathan mused as he cleaned a wrench and looked at the sparkling new Transmission he had put in, he has also taken the liberty of changing the oil, the filter, her brake pads and checked her coolant. A smile of triumph was spread on his lips as he grabbed a rag and wiped his, now black, hands. The smell of motor oil and grease seemed to sooth him, these were the scents that had always clung to Henry. He hummed, it had been a long time since he was reminded of the Garage and Henry’s work before he returned to teaching.

Nathan quickly began to walk to the house, his body was coated with sweat and for once he was glad he had short hair. Oddly the style was something he found himself enjoying, there were more advantages than he realized with it. As he continued up the steps of the front of the house he slipped out of his shoes, allowing them to drop lazily on the cobalt blue tiles of the entry way and stretched his arms over his head. His feet were cool against the tile floor and he hummed rubbing the back of his neck, he was stiff from all the work he had been doing not only on the car but the project with Henry. The hours were demanding and the sofa was certainly a back killer, he honestly was tempted to buy the man a new one to avoid confrontation with the monstrosity the next time one of them decided to collapse on it.

Jack hadn’t show up to tutoring for the past few days and he began to wonder just what he had done, he knew he was tough on him, but he finally knew how to help him. Finally the elusive solution had been found and yet the student was no where to receive it, it annoyed him to no end. His mind flashed back to the brilliant smile in LAX, his bright blue eyes sparkling in the light and the all too familiar Texan drawl that permeated the air like the scent of sweet brown sugar. Of course Jack was a man, and his body had proven that, somehow there was a part of him that wanted to really examine this man, to see what made him tick. Tanned skin, sky blue eyes, and golden blonde hair were burned into his vision. Even though Jack wasn’t overly muscular he wasn’t anything to laugh at, a lithe but strong young man that probably had girls lined up thanks to his accent.

The Physicist sighed as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he was wearing a pair of old jeans with holes in the knees, they were frayed around his feet, washed out and faded, but soft against his skin and hugged his hips. He hadn’t thought about them when he purchased them, all the years of wear and tear showed, he could see the white threading that had once been hidden by dark blue thread. He couldn’t complain, they had lasted him six years, and he did have to wear them for laboratory work, especially in the experimental labs. There were flecks of grease on them and his once white shirt was coated, not that he cared, he had the white shirt to work on cars anyway. It wasn’t like it was a dress shirt, although it was sticking to his skin and he began to feel uncomfortable, walking around with black hands wasn’t pleasant in his book either, considering Henry’s home was immaculate.

Without a second thought he pulled the shirt over his head and began to wipe his hands, the grease slowly smearing on the white fabric, he would have to replace it but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had just completed a job that took most mechanics eight hours in a grand total of five. The same work would have been triple the price at a garage, and he knew Henry wouldn’t have been cheap either. The man was by no means a crook but a Transmission job wasn’t easy and it was time consuming. The tediousness to get all the parts lined up and timed properly wasn’t easily done and he knew full well he had done her a large favor.

Nathan continued through the living room and went straight to the room connected to the kitchen, the first thing he was going to do was toss the shirt in the wash. “Done,” he stated with a hint of triumph his eyes were plastered on his hands as he did so and he continued through the kitchen. He knew Alex was in the kitchen especially when he heard, “Oh?” her voice waivered. He mentally shrugged, she was probably reading the news or notes, it wouldn’t be a first - she was a Professor as well after all. Nathan tossed the shirt in the drum of the washer and debated for a moment if his jeans should join it, the shirt was destroyed as far as he was concerned. Without further adieu he unfastened the white canvas belt, the sound of the buckle jingling as he did so seemed to split the air.

“Yup, I took care of the replacement, I also changed your oil filter, the oil, replaced the brake pads and checked your fluids,” he replied casually as he unbuttoned them. A rustle caught his attention he had a feeling it was Alex, she was probably standing in the doorway, “Thank you, I think you saved me a couple hundred bucks,” she remarked. He snorted, he was well aware of the job he did for free, but he wasn’t about to leave her stranded, even if many considered him heartless he couldn’t do that to a woman. He unzipped his fly and continued, “Don’t worry about it, you paid for the parts,” he commented as he began to slip the jeans over his hips. It was then he felt it, warmth over his shoulder, it was light and caressed the side of his neck. Heat radiated over his back and seeped into his skin a drastic contrast compared to the cold concrete floor of the garage and slick metal of the chassis he had leaned over while working on the Jeep. Awareness jolted through him and he realized he was essentially stripping in front of his very female surfing instructor who had made a not so subtle pass at him earlier.

Mentally he smacked himself for the compromising position he had just put himself in, he wasn’t thinking. He wanted to get out of the grimy clothes, take a shower and eat. Soft and supple lips were pressed to his back and he felt slender but strong hands slip around him. Instantly he stiffened, his mind was reeling; he didn’t know what to do next. While he wasn’t a dunce in sex, he had no idea how to tell her no. On one hand it was a primal need, one that was accepted to scratch in society and he knew it couldn’t be avoided, with both parties willing. He had just provoked her and to leave her flustered wasn’t right. Yet, on the other he wasn’t interested. Of course she was attractive, he would have to be blind to not notice, but part of him was screaming for her to stop.

Her fingers swept over his stomach and slipped under the band of his boxers, eliciting an alarmed gasp from him. Her fingers danced over his skin as his mind battled to get him to react, “Come on, Nate,” she whispered, “Don’t tease me.” Nathan closed his eyes, he couldn’t listen to this - he just couldn’t. He wanted to have a student and teacher relationship with her, yet she wanted something else entirely. She was bold and fast as she pressed into him, he could feel the swell of her breasts against his back. Of course he hadn’t missed the heady look she had given him in the salon, he knew she was attracted. The very way her pupils dilated and the light flush of her skin was more than enough evidence to the casual observer, that it was pointless to amuse any other notion that she wasn’t interested in him

His body was acutely aware of her, she smelled of the tides he chased. Her hands were slightly rough but the rest of her was soft. She was like the ocean, her movements were quick, fluid and powerful, yet there was a gentle caress of her lips to chase away her firm hands. “Don’t think you can get out of this,” she whispered, her voice was darker than before and carried a note of teasing.  Nathan felt his muscles coil as his eyes slipped shut, her fingers slipped over his skin, tantalizingly slow to the point he groaned. Uncertainty plagued him, and he partially prayed she would snap to her senses and leave him be. That thought immediately vanished when she slipped her fingers over his flaccid length, apparently this was what she desired.

“Al,” he hissed through his teeth as she nipped his shoulder and gripped him tightly, his head spun slightly at the intensity of pain as he tongue swept over the skin. “Al,” he stammered as she began to ease the jeans off his hips, the fabric vanishing slowly as she giggled. Of course she would find joy in his discomfort, he attempted to formulate a sentence, even a word and found himself being manipulated like a polymer in her skilled hands. Cool air swept over his legs and he distantly heard the heavy fabric hit the tile floor of the washroom. “What?” she asked breathlessly, a moan of satisfaction curled in the air, he shivered, he knew she felt it, her hands seemed to be sweeping over every inch of his skin.

Nathan tipped his head back as she tugged at his length, mentally he was battling the waves of pleasure she seemed more than happy to subject him to. If he pushed her away, she would most likely chalk it up to him being socially awkward, but if he didn’t then would this become a normal thing, he didn’t want this to. “Nate,” she called, her hands abandoned him and it was then he realized at some point he was facing her, now when that happened he wasn’t certain. Brilliant green eyes met the vivid ocean blues, a spark of fire now lit in them, it was primal and he wondered if he would be able to survive her. “Stop. Thinking.”

In a flash her lips were pressed to his, his eyes slipped shut as he felt her tongue slide over his own lips, begging for him to allow her entry. No part of her kiss was gentle, then again this woman was the ocean, turbulent, harsh and intense. He smirked against her lips as he pulled away, he would indulge her, just once and perhaps it could take his mind off of all the other things in his life, Jack included. Confusion flickered across her face as her dark brows knit together, “What-” she began, but never had a chance to finish.

A devious smirk curled his lips as he spun her around, grabbing her hands and holding them above her head, gripping her wrists tight enough to keep her there and pressed her into the wall. His eyes took in the swell of her breast and bottom, the trim waist that was highlighted by a thick brown belt he knew many had desired but never had the chance to touch. His eyes traced the delicate bend in the trunk of the Japanese maple, it's fiery red leaves glowed brightly against her skin and contrasted the black fabric, he would finally find out how far it went. His lips traced one of the leaves as he slowly kissed her spine, admiring her strength and the tattoo as he went. She was like the ocean and yet she was rooted to the earth like the Maple on her back.

“What the?” she asked as he trapped her between himself and the wall, her soft skin just inches from his own, and the scent of the waves caressing his nose. He leaned forward, enjoying the way she squirmed in an attempt to escape him, it was futile in nature and made him chuckle.

He could feel her pulse thundering under his fingers as he held her wrists in place and her breathing seemed to kick up. Nathan ran his lips up the side of her neck, a whimper trembled just below the skin, she tasted sweet like mangos but salty as the sea, a combination he couldn’t quite compare to anything. His other partners preferred things such as honey dust, or massage oils, this woman on the other hand was something all her own. His free hand slipped over her side, the light cotton dress was soft but not what he sought. Deftly he unfastened the belt, he couldn’t help but enjoy the sound of the metal hitting the floor as the buckle struck the tiles. “I am,” he whispered, his tongue slipping up the side of her throat before he gently bit her pulse point. “Fuck!” she hissed, all her desire to escape left and instead she was squirming for another reason.

Calloused fingers swept over her breasts and down her stomach. “Is this what you want?” he asked angrily as he took one of the strands that held the dress up between his teeth. He wasn’t going to give her a chance to back away, she had that option, and now he was going to do as he pleased. With a swift tug the halter dress fell toward her waist, the fabric tickled his hand as he did so. It was only then he realized why he hadn’t felt the tell tale signs of underwire, or even a bikini, she wasn’t wearing one. “Do you always wander around like this?” he asked as he swept his fingers over the generous swell of her breasts, before pinching her nipples. He was rewarded with a moan as she moaned, “N-No.”

She planned this, he had a feeling she would do something, “So you’ve been hoping for this, haven’t you?” he asked as his fingers swept up her hips, teasing her as he avoided touching her in the place he knew she craved to be. Alex leaned her head back, her eyes closed and she moaned, “Please.” Nathan tutted her as he pulled his hands away and released her rapidly, nearly resulting in her falling to the floor. “Why did you stop?” she growled as she whipped around and glared at him.

Nathan crossed his arms, he knew he was nude but didn’t care as he stated, “I won’t unless this is what you want,” sincerity ringing in his voice. Logic dictated that she was more than willing and she had instigated it, but emotionally he wasn’t sure. Alex hummed as she pushed the dress off her hips fully, the black fabric pooled around her feet after doing so and she stepped out of it with grace. She had gone pantiless, “Don’t I look willing?” she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing every inch of herself that she could against him as she began to devour his lips. This time Nathan didn’t hesitate, he opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to slip between his lips and into his mouth. It was a dance, their tongues tangled and he felt hers caress his, sending a buzz through his core.

His hands slipped over her waist, they gripped her hungrily and he was quick to hoist her up. Alex responded by wrapping her legs around him and whispered hotly, “Bed.” Her fingers were slipping into his hair as the Physicist made quick work of getting her into the bedroom. Hot touches, moans and teasing grins followed as he placed her feet on the floor. “Dear god, what size bed is that?” asked Alex as he eyes fell on the enormous bed in the center of the room, the white sheets standing out against the dark frame. The sound of the tides rolling into the shore echoed in the room, and he felt the breeze sweep through the room, the doors were open and the white curtains swayed lazily in the breeze.

A chuckle left the physicist as he pushed her backward so she landed sprawled out against the white sheets, her tan skin seemed to glow with the intensity of the sun. Her dark hair was the color of coffee he realized against his sheets. He slowly leaned over her, “Don’t think,” he teased as he began to kiss down her neck. His tongue slipped over her skin as he did so, tasting every possible inch of the woman who had crashed into his life. Nathan’s hands slipped down her sides, he knew just what he was touching, she was always in a bikini in their lessons and left little to no mystery of just how beautiful she was. Her hands ran down his back, teasing his shoulders and sweeping over the planes of his body as she did so, a moan fell from her lips as he nipped her collarbone.

Women were soft, beautiful and always smelt nice, yet that wasn’t why he wanted this, he wanted her for her. In their time together, he had enjoyed spending time with her and he knew she just wanted sex. He slipped down to her nipples when his mind froze, suddenly the image of a pair of sky blue eyes appeared in his head, with sandy blonde hair and a broad smile. Jack. Nathan froze, Jack, why he was seeing Jack while he was attempting to make love to Alex confused him, the tanned Texan was attractive, he knew that from the moment he had just met him. Even though Jack hadn’t shown up, he still couldn’t get the image of Jack from LAX out of his head. The Texan had intrigued him then and it only doubled as he worked with him, of course he thought the young blonde was a moron after attempting to tutor him for a large part of the semester, but after figuring it all out, he wanted to know even more about him. Jack was intelligent, charming in a strange way and loyal to a fault, not to mention attractive. Attractive? He had thought this at LAX and now again while on top of a woman.

His thoughts consumed him to the point he was shocked when he felt himself being shifted. “What?” he asked only to look into a pair of stormy blue eyes. She looked irate as she pinned him to the bed, he froze, she didn’t look like the woman he knew. “I told you not to think,” she lectured, all her teasing was gone, “When you’re in bed with me, you’re with me.” Nathan stared in shock, she was possessive and terrifying. A shiver ran through him, as did panic, not this, anything but this. Alex wrapped her hand around his length, giving him a harsh squeeze.

“STOP!” he shouted, his voice echoed through the house.

Alex jumped back and stared at him in alarm, Nathan was staring into her eyes, “Please, stop,” he whimpered, it was too much. She froze and quickly got off of him, giving him room to breathe, Nathan’s eyes were closed and his chest was heaving as his mind seemed to spin out of control. “Nate?” she asked tenderly, concern laced her voice as she placed a hand on his shoulder. The Physicist whimpered as he trembled, “Please, don’t touch me.” Immediately she removed her hand, “Tell me how I can help you,” she said softly.

Nathan’s eyes flickered open as he attempted to regain control, he panicked, he hadn’t done that in years. “I... I need,” he paused as he wrapped his arms around himself, “I need you to listen.” He had never told anyone, not even Henry of just what his father was like at home, while the beatings weren’t physical he could remember the lecture he had gotten and the harsh words thrown at him, and the fight. It was the only time his father raised a hand to him. Alex was quiet and he was confused as he felt a warm and soft object being draped over him, it was a black fleece blanket, he noticed she was wrapped in the navy blue one, they had been at the end of the bed before. He watched as she reached out once again, her hand trembled slightly, he could tell she wanted to avoid causing discomfort.

There was a breathe as she placed it on his shoulder and moved closer to him, pressing her side to his, but not intimately, it was as though she were attempting to remind him the person he was about to speak to cared for him. It was strange, he had never been hugged much or touched as a child, his mother didn’t like to be touched and his father despised his existence. Henry was comforting but didn’t do hugs often, he rarely touched him, and he had a feeling it was because his father was looking for ways to make him miserable. He felt like a child again.

He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, he couldn’t look at her face as he spoke, he didn’t want to see how disgusted she would be. “I wasn’t born into a loving home, like everyone thinks. I was a mistake,” he began, it was the best way to explain it, “My father never wanted children, and while he acted like it was a gift in front of others, I knew the truth and was reminded constantly of my hindrance.” He could still hear his father’s stern voice as he was lectured, he had been called worthless so many times he believed it. Of course his mind was brilliant, but no one wanted him, they just wanted what was in his skull. “My mother didn’t spend time with me and left me one night, so I would have to live with my father and his habit of drinking to the point of coma,” he snarked as he wrinkled his nose with distaste, it was one of the many reasons he avoided liquor, the demons his father consumed. “Henry was great when I was a kid, he had patched me up after all the fights, and was there when my father was too busy being brilliant, but,” he paused, his lips were dry, his voice was going to abandon him and suddenly the feeling of being small and insignificant slammed into him.

“Nate?” asked Alex softly, “Nate open your eyes and look at me, it’s okay, I’m here.” Nathan shook his head, he was about to tell her that his father beat him after telling the man he thought he was gay or at least bisexual. Alex gently ran her fingers through his hair, “It’s alright, I won’t judge you.” He opened his eyes to find the storm in her ocean blue eyes was gone and it was replaced with affection. “I was sixteen and had returned home for the holidays to surprise Henry, of course I had been summoned by my father before I even had a chance to see Henry,” he began, to this day he was certain Henry never knew he had made it home, he feld right after the confrontation and vowed to never return home.

He leaned into her touch slightly, it was oddly comforting, “I did as my father commanded and met him at the house in his study, he was looking at his equations, and I suddenly felt smaller. A child in the presence of the man who made me fear him,” he confessed it was odd to tell someone of the true man his father was, “He asked me if I had met anyone, I know he was trying to be cordial, and I had, I was attracted to a young man who was a medical student,” he explained and he noticed the realization light up the brunette eyes, “My father was furious, I had chosen a man, it was an embarrassment. I had attempted to reason with him,” Nathan began his heart was pounding as he recalled the fight.

“He was the top of his class, a talented young MD who would certainly change the face of medicine, his research would alter how we see the brain, and I was thrilled. This wasn’t enough for my father, he walked over to the sideboard and grabbed a decanter of whisky, at first I thought he would pour himself a glass,” Nathan knew his words were coming out in a rush but he couldn’t help it, panic filled him as he remembered the moment his father disowned him, “He threw it at me, it just breezed past my head, I didn’t even have a chance to run before he was across the room and punched me in the face and kneed me in the stomach.” Nathan cringed in memory of the pain and terror he had felt.

Alex’s fingers wrapped around his and she squeezed his hand, giving him the encouragement to continue. “He beat the crap out of me because I was different,” he whimpered, tears burning the back of his eyes as the memory and words hummed in his head, “I just wanted approval, my research was brilliant but all he cared about was me having children and continuing the Stark line. All so we could be a powerful family with a legacy of science!” he spat. Nathan was quiet, he didn’t want to go blow by blow, he couldn’t handle that, it was bad enough his boyfriend at the time wanted to press charges. “After he beat me he left his study and told me I was no longer his son, and would change all the paperwork. The money I have is mine, I made it without him,” he explained before she could even ask. Nathan looked at Alex and said emotionlessly, “I had sustained two fractured ribs, a sprained shoulder, several nasty bruises on my face and abdomen, so I ran,” he said, “I ran away and decided at that point I would run as far away as possible to forget.” Nathan shook as his tears fell, emotions wracking through him as he did so. “I just- I just wanted to be loved,” he whispered brokenly as he remembered nursing his fractured ribs on the flight back home.

Alex wrapped her arms around him as he cried softly, “It’s okay, I understand,” she said softly. He clung to her, this wasn’t passion, or lust, it was a hug to heal a broken boy. She shushed him softly as she ran her hand in soothing circles on his back. “It’s alright,” she whispered as he buried his nose in her neck. Moments passed, even though it felt like hours for him. “It isn’t me you’re attracted to, or at least the reason you stopped is it? Or your father,” she said after a moment. He stiffened, she caught him and before he could flee she sighed, “It’s alright to tell me, I won’t think of you any differently.”

The physicist leaned back and replied, “I saw someone I liked, while I was attempting to... I don’t know why, but he keeps showing up in my head at inconvenient times.” Alex listened raptly, as he pulled back and sat up, running a hand through his hair in exasperation, “I mean there are points I sit back and wonder if he’s alright, how he’s feeling, what he’s up to, and so on. I can’t get him out of my head and when I first saw him, it was like he was the only one there, even though we ran into each other, literally, at LAX.” A smile curled her lips as he felt his irritation grew, he didn’t get it, “Honestly, I don’t get it, I just want to help him, I’ve never wanted to help someone, and when he didn’t show up to his tutoring session I was pissed off, not that he wasted my time, but because he was avoiding me when I found the way to help him!” he growled as he flung his arms out and asked, “WHY DO I KEEP THINKING OF HIM!”

 Alex chuckled, resulting in a glare from Nathan, “You have it bad,” she stated. Emerald green eyes narrowed at her as he asked, “What does that mean?” Alex’s blue eyes sparkled as she chuckled, a smile was on her lips and he watched her attempt to hide it with her hand. “You like him,” she stated, “It’s obvious.” Nathan snorted, him, liking Jack, that wasn’t possible. “No I don’t, he’s a pain in my ass, who never shows up on time, dented my beamer and gets along with everyone, except me! Even Kevin spends more time with him than I get to and he’s my best friend!” he raved, irritation rolling off of him in waves and Alex rested her chin on the heel of her hand. “He’s loyal to a fault, irritatingly naive, and has no idea what he’s doing half the time. All he does is flash a smile, I mean come on!” he continued and Alex shook her head, he paused, he liked Jack.

No it was more than like, it was a serious attraction, while the lessons were obnoxious, they were obnoxious because he was causing Jack pain, and all he wanted to do was get to know him. “I am attracted to him,” he said after a moment, his eyes wide with awe and he turned his attention to the woman lounging on the bed. She nodded and said, “I know, you should tell him.” Nathan shook his head, telling Jack was a terrible idea, he was Jack’s tutor, and a relationship with him beyond a professional one was impossible. Not to mention that Jack was probably strait and had a bulk of the girls on campus chasing him. The physicist deflated and said, “I can’t. He would never listen to me, and he’s probably straight anyway.” Alex looked upset for a moment, and he was about to ask why until she hugged him, it was as though she understood it all and realized she did.

He pulled back slightly and gently held her biceps, his eyes searched hers, her short brown hair was askew and lips still swollen from their encounter. “You understand because right now it’s what you feel,” he stated bluntly, it was pointless to waltz around it, she was attracted to him and he just told her that he was in love with another person, a man at that. Alex laughed a little and rubbed her hands together, “I’m attracted to you, but I get it, honestly I was just acting on it because I was curious,” she stated. Nathan relaxed a little, at least he hadn’t broken her heart, or she was saying he hadn’t. It still made him wonder how she was feeling and he ran his hands up and down her arms, “So?” he implored hoping she would interpret it as a cue to continue. “I was horny and you’re hot don’t worry about it! Honest. We can still be friends,” she stated with a gin.

The fell silent and finally she asked, “What will you do?” it was the question not even he knew how to answer. Jack was probably straight, but this went beyond that conundrum, Jack was his student and his research wasn’t stable enough for him to pursue it. “I’ll keep it to myself, and never tell him,” he stated with conviction, he could never tell Jack, it would destroy what little of a relationship that remained after all his other blunders. Alex hummed, “Will you tell me his name?” she asked, “I won’t interfere, but I’d like to know the man that snagged your heart.”

“Jack Carter, he’s a Criminal Justice Major, he wants to be a Marshal,” he replied.

 

~~CT~~

Days and nights seemed to blur as work grew even more intense, summer had long since ended and the surfers who weren’t locals were leaving. Despite this the Shack was still crowded with customers on a Friday afternoon. It was a scramble to get the right products to the people who sought them, and in many ways Jack felt as though he was trapped in the crush zone of a wave. For every one product he managed to find and give to the right person, he got slammed with five other customers. It was never ending, suffocating and frustrating, a concoction that even though he would have to learn how to tolerate as a Marshal, it wasn’t something he enjoyed. He had just finished telling a pair of girls where the sex wax was when Chris shouted, “Jack, take a break.”

A sigh of relief left Jack as he slipped out of the building and away from the crowd to get a little air. Chris always allowed him a half hour for lunch and to clear his head. Even though he had been working in the shop for nearly a month, he still knew very little about surfing, and although Chris was more than happy to teach him, he hated asking his employer for help. A content sigh passed his lips as he tipped his head back and felt the sun caress his skin, it was warm and seemed to chase the cold away from his bones. Ever since he had decided to give up on the tutoring, he wondered if he was making the right choice. Nathan considered him useless, and he honestly began to wonder if he was even able to achieve his dream of becoming a Marshall. Allison was consumed by her reasearch and Kevin, and Kevin was off being a brilliant scientist. Even though his talk with Henry had been enlightening, he didn’t see how he, a boy from a poor town in Texas could ever be successful.

His feet slipped out of his sandals as he began to idly wander down the beach, the sound of the waves slipping over the golden sands of the beach slowly eased his discomfort. Of course he felt guilty for not telling the scientist he had quit, his grades were slipping and part of him wondered if he would ever be brilliant enough for the job. Marshals had to be intelligent, quick and observant, all things he didn’t see to possess. He could remember the taunting of his peers as he attempted to do math on the board in front of class, or how things were so much more complicated in his mind than they actually where. Jack turned the corner to find a young girl hanging around, she was crying and he noticed the tear tracks down her cheeks.

Her blond hair was matted slightly and her eyes shined in the light. “Hey,” he said as he listened to the girl snuffle, drawing closer as he did so. It was then he noticed a ribbon of red blossoming against her skin and the glimmer of something silver between his fingers. Jack paused, he knew this scene, he knew it all too well. “Hey,” he said softer as he stood before her and gently placed a hand on the one clutching the razor. The girl jumped immediately and jerked her head in his direction, “Don’t, it doesn’t help,” he said softly as he gently squeezed her fingers, which in turn forced her to loosen her grip on the razor blade so he could take it from her. Crocodile tears formed on her lashes and she whimpered as he took the blade and stuck it into a post next to them.

Her teeth sank into her lower lip as she crossed her arms, hugging herself in an attempt to guard herself from him. Jack understood it all too well, suddenly his own scars hurt and he absently rubbed at them through the shorts he had on. “Look, I know everyone says it, but it gets better. You will get through it, but cutting hurts more than yourself, but everyone else too,” he explained. The girl glared at him, there was disbelief in her eyes, they reminded him of his own after he had killed Angie, and destroyed his only shot at the big leagues. He slowly pulled his shorts down a little to show his hip, he knew she was going to protest but said, “Stop, just look.” The girl was confused until her eyes landed on the white scars, lips parted as she whispered, “You do get it.”

Solemnly the blonde nodded, he understood all too well, he was guilty of it himself when he was in High School, when his world seemed to have shattered. It had taken everything he had to stop, but even then he was battling the release he felt when slipping the blade across his skin with all of the struggling he was doing at college. “Listen, there are other things you can do, art, sports, that stuff helps, and talking to people even if it sounds dumb is one of the best things you can do,” he explained. She shook her head and slowly sank to the sand, it was then he knew he wasn’t going to get food but felt this was more important. No one had been there for him, he had to figure it out on his own, he would talk to her and be that person to lift her out of it, if only for a little bit.

He sank next to her, the sand was soft and warm against his skin. Slowly he rested his arms on his knees and began, “I know I won’t know just what it’s like to be you, but I do know that it’s tough. I killed my best friend when I was your age, it was the biggest mistake of my life,” he paused and looked out at the ocean, it had been a few years since he had spoken of Angie. In fact the last time he spoke of her was to her family, he had killed her, all because they were out late and the driver in the other lane swerved. “When I was in High School I was dating a girl named Angie, she was gorgeous, sweet and had a laugh that always made my day brighter. I took her out on a date, it got late and the roads were wet,” he began, the memory of dark night and roads of the dessert flooding assaulted his mind, it was the first time it had rained that hard in years, and it resulted in flash floods. “There was a keg going on, not far from us,” he said slowly as he closed his eyes, “We had gone for coffee after the movie and didn’t realize the time until I checked the clock on the wall. After doing so, I knew I had to drive her home, I was in a rush and should have slowed down.”

There was a long pause as he battled to keep the tears at bay, “I-I was so focused on getting her home on time - I wasn’t as attentive as I should have been,” he could hear the scream she had released as the car screeched in protest, “The guy in the other lane was drunk and swerving, he had come back from a Keg and I was going too fast. Suddenly he was in the other lane, and I was slamming on the brakes.” Angie’s large dark brown eyes were locked on him, they were filled with terror as her pale lips parted and a scream left her. He could remember watching the windshield shatter upon impact, the glass slicing into her and the groan of metal, “She died in seconds after impact, I was pinned and unconscious,” he drew a breath and added, “I still remember a glimpse of her, how the red blood mingled with her hair, before I passed out.”

The sound of the waves against the shore slowly brought him back to the present, “I killed her, if I had taken our time, or home when she was supposed to, she wouldn’t be dead,” he said sadly. A small hand slipped over his shoulder, Jack lifted his gaze and noticed the sadness in the girl’s eyes. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, “My mom died 28 days ago.” Jack was quiet and listened, he found it was the first step to heal, to listen to the person in pain. “She had cancer, and was the only person who cared about me,” she stated. Jack slipped an arm around her as he shook his head. That was where she was wrong, there were people who cared about her, just as there had been those who cared about him.

He pulled the girl into his side, her slight from trembling as though the breeze off the water was shaking her. “That’s where you’re wrong,” he stated as he looked down at her, “There are others who care, and people who will miss you. No matter how alone you feel, or sad you are, remember you are not alone.” It was the truth, she wasn’t alone, there were people like him there, who had been through it, and he knew that there were people around her who did care about her existence, “All you have to do is reach out, you’d be surprised how many people care about you.” She slipped her long fingers across her cheeks and swept away a stray tear, her breathing had evened out and he watched the anxiety melt away.

The girl slipped her arm around him and whispered, “Thanks, I should go talk to my friends.” Jack merely nodded his reply as he watched her walk away. With each step he looked to the blade sticking out of the post, it was winking in the light, a temptation that hadn’t crossed his mind in many years. He had fought to get past that, he had managed to beat the darkness back once before, yet there it was. What he had seen as his salvation, winking at him seductively. A single cut, the welling of blood over the skin and the sweet numbness that would settle over him to chase the pain away.

Guilt ran through him, he had told the girl there was hope for her, and yet there he was staring at a razor. Silence seemed to slip over him, drowning out the waves, the chatter and joy of the beach as the darkness he had fled rushed back in. No, there was hope for the girl, he was the one who was hopeless, he couldn’t even answer a question without Stark glaring at him. His professors saw him as a buffoon and Allison only cared about surrounding herself with intelligent people. Even during her free time she shunned him, to spend time with Kevin and her friends. Each time she canceled their coffee dates, or lunches, it felt as though a knife was twisting inside him.

Jack pushed himself up and shook his head, he wouldn’t stoop to that, he couldn’t. The Texan slipped his hands into the pockets of his shorts and began to walk away, only to pause. The razor was still in the post and it was a beach, someone could get cut up with it. If Chris asked, he found it and didn’t want anyone to get hurt. Jack sighed as he pulled it out of the post and pulled out his wallet. At least there he wouldn’t cut himself with it, as he slipped the silver blade into the black article before promptly shoving it into his pocket.

The trek back to the shack was uneventful, at least he thought it was, until he heard a loud shout. Jack spun on his heel to see a familiar man grinning brightly, his dark skin glowed in the light as his braids picked up the light. He was on top of a bright orange board and seemed to break free from the wave, slipping into the sky. Jack’s jaw dropped as he watched the figure land with ease and begin to return to shore. Chris laughed loudly and clapped Jack on the back, “Brah, it’s no good to stare,” he stated.

With a snap his jaw closed and he looked up to the joyous Hawaiian in confusion. “He’s good right? I swear his pulse is keyed into that of the ocean,” he stated as he began to walk up the steps and into the shop. The blonde scrambled after him and watched as Chris grabbed a package, it was strange to see him grab a box wrapped in brown craft paper with gold string, the emblem of the shop was on the side. Jack was about to ask who it was for when the man who had been on the water entered. It was then the face was placed with a name, “Jack! I didn’t know you worked for Chris!” chimed the professor. Jack found himself once again staring at the man with his mouth agape. Chris looked to Jack curiously, he knew Jack was a criminal justice major but he had conveniently omitted that he was supposed to be being tutored.

Henry gave him a pat on the arm and then paused, his eyes narrowed slightly, he knew. Jack’s lower lip slipped between his teeth as he fought the urge to run, “Shouldn’t you be at a tutoring session with Nate?” he asked. Chris growled at that, he was finished, Chris didn’t seem like the kind of individual who would allow his grades to slip. “What tutoring session?” asked the Hawaiian, his arms crossed and his muscles flexed, making him even more intimidating than usual. Oddly the room seemed to get smaller around Jack as he pressed himself into the counter. His chest was tight and he swallowed nervously, he needed the job to pay the tutor for fucking up the man’s car.

Dark eyes were on him, yet they weren’t filled with anger or disappointment, it was concern in Henry’s dark eyes that made him slowly relax. “Jack, what’s wrong?” Chris seemed to understand the cue and slowly relaxed, allowing his irritation to dissipate slightly. It was strange how Henry seemed to see more than most in these situations, they again he was probably the only person who truly knew Nathan. Jack leaned against the counter and replied, “I can’t, it’s pointless, I’ll never pass it’s a waste of his time.” The words were like salt, as he remembered the blade in his wallet, it was starting to look a great deal better than this. He shook his head and drew a soothing breath, “Jack, that’s no reason to stop, has Nathan told you that you are wasting his time? If he has I’m going to talk to him,” Henry stated sharply, he sounded more like a parent than professor at that moment.

Hand wrung themselves together as Jack replied softly, “Not directly, but he was talking to the board one day, that it was pointless.” Henry’s look turned pensive as he crossed his arms and looked at the floor, he could tell the scientist was thinking about the possible meaning of those words in the context of Nathan. Words didn’t seem to be the man’s forte, or at least communication skills weren’t. “Jack, I’ll talk to Nate, until then, you need to study. Finals are coming,” he stated.

Finals were on the verge of arrival, but so was his debt to Nathan being due, he had to pay for the repairs to the man’s car. “I can’t, I need to pay for the dented door, I dented his Beamer,” he said solemnly, his blue eyes landing on Chris. Understanding flickered across his features, suddenly they seemed to understand why he was doing this, he couldn’t pass the class, he knew he was too stupid to. Henry put his hand on his arm and said, “Jack, he doesn’t need the money.”

College students were broke, it was the nature of attending university, to hear that someone didn’t need money confused him. He knew he was just making it, and he had a scholarship, dorming was expensive as was the cost of living and all the other fees he had. His brow wrinkled as Henry sighed and shook his head, a smile curling his lips at Jack’s lack of knowledge. He was about to snap when Henry asked, “Can I borrow your computer for a second Chris?” His hair shifted as he tilted his head and replied, “Only if you include me in this lesson Doc,” he stated. Laughter filled the room as Henry waved them over to the white monitor and opened the browser.

There was a symphony of clicks and Jack watched the results appear instantly. “Nathan isn’t poor, trust me. He’s got more money than I do, there are places that would pay him just to rub against their blackboards,” he explained as he pulled up several articles. Jack stared at the young man’s name, he had patents, several of them. He was hailed as an innovative engineer that could possibly lead them into the new millennium. As Jack continued to read the achievements and praise he asked, “Does he even need to attend MIT or UCLA?” Henry hummed and leaned back slightly on the stool, his feet were propped up on the wooden rungs as he replied, “Well... technically no, but he won’t settle for less than a PhD. Honestly he is working toward two of them now, and has hinted about a third being in the works.”

Chris whistled, that was a great deal of work and it was no wonder he was frustrated with him, he was a moron and Nathan was a leader in an industry. He didn’t need to attend college, he did it for a piece of paper. “Jack, he is willing to help you, give him one more shot,” he pleaded. Jack could hear the desire in the man’s voice for him to attempt to make peace with the difficult man. He didn’t want to, he felt as if he had wasted enough time, but the way Henry was asking and the look in Chris’ eyes told him to just try one more time.

“Fine,” he relented.

That seemed to please them both, “Jack, go back to the dorm and pull your head together, you can come here after your sessions,” Chris stated, leaving no room for argument. Jack slumped a little as he left the shop, his one way to escape the stress was being taken. Even though Chris was difficult, he wasn’t riding on him about grades, and now he was sending him off. The Texan looked at his beaten truck, the dents on the side and the paint slowly fading in the light. He and Nathan were from two different worlds. Nate was a wealthy, intelligent man, who could do anything and he was a dirt poor kid, from a broken town and could barely do algebra let alone calculus.

The door of his truck felt heavier than usual as he pulled at the handle. Jack slipped into the driver’s seat and rested his head against the steering wheel, dreading his next session with Nathan. Perhaps he would simply avoid it, but without that class he would be put behind and becoming a Marshal would be impossible. “Fuck,” he hissed as he stuck the keys in the ignition. He had no choice but to face the music.

~~CT~~

Morning slipped across the campus, and Jack began to trudge toward the room, Henry had contacted his mentor, Lupo and he had been instructed to go to the room early that morning. The walk was strange with so few people present on campus, the few that were, were getting ready for morning classes and weren’t what he would classify as awake. Dread coiled under his skin as he entered the Science building. The basement was familiar to him now and he sighed as he looked down the long white hallway, Henry was going to stick his head in, which meant he had to be there.

Jack drew a deep breath in an attempt to steel himself, only to feel his resolve crumble. “If you can stand up to a black belt in moitie and survive, you can survive a geek armed with a piece of chalk,” he stated. Jack entered the room, he was early and he knew it. Jack took a seat at the desk and looked at his hands, he didn’t belong in this room with Nathan. He was useless, and just wished everyone would see it as he did. Suddenly the weight of the razor in his wallet was heavier. One cut, the numbness would help bring him down, it did in the past. He knew it was wrong, he knew it would hurt others, yet he needed to come back down and focus to sit through this.

He shook his head and listened to the rapid steps of Nathan. “Okay, let’s get started, I have your packet here and I want to try something a little different,” he began. Jack nodded numbly, not particularly listening to the man, his eyes were glued on the desk. The scientist exhaled softly as he placed a packet before Jack, his eyes fell on the firm marks of the red pen. Every last piece was wrong.

“So I was looking through your work and a majority of it is wrong in this form,” he began and Jack tuned him out, all he had to hear was that it was wrong and he didn’t know anything. He knew the man was speaking but couldn’t bring himself to listen anymore. All he wanted to do was escape, there was a slam and Jack jumped. Nathan had thrown a text book to the floor, his face was red and green eyes looked wild. Jack was confused for a moment until he started at the board. It was covered in equations, he really had zoned out. “I can’t do this,” said Jack softly, his voice was barely audible.

Dead silence fell over them and Nathan’s eyes widened, it was then Jack noticed the man had a haircut and was dressed in a stunning suit, further evidence of just how different they were. “What?” asked Nathan dumbly, he blinked after a moment as his lips parted. Jack slowly stood up and stated, “I’m wasting your time, I can’t do it, so you shouldn’t have to bother,” he slung his bag over his shoulder, only then did he glance up at the clock, they had been at it for two hours, or at least Nathan had been. He left the room swiftly, expecting Nathan to simply stand there, only to hear him running after him. “Please Jack, I figured it out! I know how to help you,” he called as he sprinted after Jack, who was nearly running toward the dorm.

Jack ran up the stairs to the dorms, blowing by Lupo as he did so, “Jack?” asked the tall young man. His dark eyes trailing after as he watched the Texan blow by him, “JACK!” shouted the dark and heavy voice of Nathan. How the professor had gotten into the dorms baffled him. It was then he heard Lupo stated, “You can’t go up there, professor,” a wave of relief washed over Jack as he rounded the corner. He had to get away from Nathan, and if Lupo would assist him than he would take advantage of it. Thankfully Fargo had left to be with the other Dungeons and Dragons roleplayers, leaving the room empty. It was a rush as thoughts swirled in his head, he had to escape, to find a way to breathe.

He quickly stipped out of his shirt and stood in his jeans, just as he bent over his wallet slipped out of his pocket, landing on the floor. He quickly snatched it only to remember the taunting silver blade tucked within it. Jack slowly opened the article, he had promised himself he would throw it out. Yet, he didn’t know why he had kept it, with ease he held it between his fingers. It was cool and smooth between his fingers, the sharp edge of the blade winked in the light. Jack looked at his arm and then the blade, one cut, and he would be free. He knew he was going to be expelled, he was failing, Allison had pushed him away, Kevin saw him as a nuisance and Nathan considered him a waste of space.

Jack left his room after a moment and decided to take a shower, it was the perfect time to do so. The reason being that everyone would be in class, which meant not a soul could interrupt him. His mind buzzed as he walked into the shower, he hoped that Lupo would be able to keep the snarky man at bay so he would be able to get control. Everything in his life had been thrown to the tides, he couldn’t control it, it was as though he was asking to have control over the turbulent tides of the ocean, useless and impossible. Jack stripped away his pants as he turned the shower knob, the sound of water echoed off the walls, it’s gentle tapping on the ceramic tiles was drowned out by the chaos in his head. He had always been told he wouldn’t be good enough, it was his fault Angie was dead, and he had destroyed all he touched.

With a sigh he slipped his boxers off and stepped into the water, he knew he was worthless. Everyday he was told that after the accident, he was reminded time and time again that he would never be as great as Angie could have been. At first UCLA seemed like a wonderful place, he had met Allison, a beautiful and intelligent woman, only for her to be taken away by Kevin. Kevin who was oddly a good guy, at least he had thought he was until he was forced away from Allison, and treated like a moron by them both. His professors looked down their noses at him, questioning how he had managed to get the scholarship with his abysmal writing and math skills.

Nathan, was the tipping point, the one that caused the most pain. When they had run into one another in the airport Jack was enthralled, strong, tall, dark, handsome and in an odd way charming. For weeks after that chance meeting, running into one another at LAX, he wondered what Nathan was up to, if he was alright. It was odd, but he wanted to know him, part of him wondered if he hadn’t dented the man’s Beemer, or been placed as a student if he would have been. If he even had a chance at a friends ship, with such a man.

Tears pooled in Jack’s eyes, they stung and he could feel the pain blossom in his chest. It was agony. The razor between his fingers felt better, it was welcoming, with this he would feel just a hint of relief. Blue eyes fell on his arm, the golden skin wasn’t as radiant as it had once been from hours of practice under the sweltering Texas sun. No one would want something as damaged and useless as him. The blade was cool as he looked at his wrist, it had been a while, but it was like riding a bike, impossible to forget.

The blade bit his skin, it was sharp and the blood welled up immediately as he drew the blade away. Relief washed over him, as the numbness appeared, the pain in his chest was going, but it wasn’t enough. The prick was there, the knowledge that he was still breathing lingered. Jack’s hand was steady as he made another cut, this was one was deeper, resulting in him hissing. The crimson ribbons turned nearly translucent over his skin as the warm water carried them away. He tipped his head back and felt the warm water was over his skin. The numbness was receding and Jack cried out, he had to find control.

Without hesitation he added another cut, this one was deeper and he watched the blood leave him even faster. Finally, the relief he sought, that moment where nothing mattered, emptiness. Jack leaned against the side of the shower, his head began to swim, as the numbness took over. His heart was slow and he drew a deep breath, savoring the feeling of control. Blue eyes closed as he felt his world spin, all he could hear was his heartbeat, the dull throb that no longer sounded as though it was breaking. The wall was cool against his back, harsh and unyielding a reminder of the box he had been trapped in his entire life.

The world faded as Jack allowed the welcoming darkness to take him, or at least he hoped it would. There was a slam followed by shouting, the words seemed to grow even louder and Jack struggled to care. “You’re not allowed in the dorms!” roared a voice, it was firm and familiar, his brain readily supplied the name Lupo and he hummed. It wasn’t too surprising Lupo was a fan of rules. “I don’t care,” snapped someone, a deeper voice that had an air of authority that was unsurpassed. The new speaker was fierce as he opened the door and he listened to the sound of shoes on a damp tile floor. It was odd, he couldn’t think of anyone who would enter the dorms that didn’t have to, and to enter the bathroom was stranger.

The showers were for residents and while he wasn’t a stranger to certain activities, the man was wearing shoes from the sound of it. “Jack?” called the voice. Jack’s brow furrowed, his name, someone wanted him. He couldn’t think of anyone who would, “Jack!” the speaker called once more, sounding far more irritated than the first time. He couldn’t even find it in himself to care as the darkness called for him again. It’s embrace would be welcome compared to this hell. There was a shout followed by an even louder slam. The Texan was still, knowing that whoever it was probably gave up, he wasn’t that important.

“SHIT!” roared the voice that had called for him.

That wasn’t right, they were supposed to leave him alone. Jack was even more confused as he felt a pair of warm hands wrap around his arms and begin to shake him, the motion was violent and he groaned. “Come on Carter, look at me,” commanded the man, his tone was soft but the words were firm. Large palms moved over his arms, they were different from all the other touched he had known, tender, and gentle as though they were sweeping over glass. “Carter,” said the speaker, his tone was even more desperate, “Open your eyes and look at me.”

Ocean blue eyes slowly opened, they were hazy and stood out from under blonde eyelashes. The speaker had been nice and at first he thought it might have been a stranger. His eyes fell on a pair of brilliant emerald greens, they had golden streaks in them, but it wasn’t the color that got to him, it was the fear. The pure panic that shifted slightly to relief. “Jack,” breathed the man as he looked at Jack’s wrist and quickly slipped his tie off. Jack’s eyes fell on the man’s warm hands as the tie was wrapped around his wrist the stanch the bleeding. His dark hair was short and slowly becoming plastered to his head thanks to the water. This man wasn’t a stranger.

Nathan. It was Nathan, the scientist had come to him. Jack closed his eyes and willed the man to vanish, he couldn’t have a tormentor so close to him in that moment. “Oh no you don’t, Jack,” hissed Nathan as he gently tapped Jack’s cheek, “Stay with me now, Lupo is getting help.” Jack had expected Nathan to jump back after touching him, yet he didn’t, his hand rested on Jack’s jaw. His eyes began to burn once more, “Why?” asked Jack, his voice cracking as he did so. He fought to hold his tears back, the pain that was returning to him, mixed with the haze from the blood loss confused him. Nathan was kneeling on the floor before him, his hair was soaked and Jack noticed how the water droplets slipped down his skin, making it glisten. “You are important,” was all he could say, Jack had a feeling there was more until he felt consciousness slip from his grasp.

~~CT~~ 

Panic blossomed in Nathan’s chest as he stared down at Jack, “Shit, Lupo hurry up,” he snarled over his shoulder as he held Jack’s wrist in his hand, squeezing it hard enough to ensure the blood loss wouldn’t be as great. In that moment he didn’t care he was kneeling in a shower with a naked Jack, he was oblivious to the fact that his suit was being destroyed by water and blood, or how Lupo was quite possibly more frantic than him. All he knew was Jack’s parlour skin and the guilt washing over him, he had done this, or at least contributed. His finger rubbed a soothing circle into the underside of Jack’s wrist as he began, “You’re not stupid, I know how to help you, please, Jack,” he drew a breath, “Let me help you.” He wanted to heal Jack, he was a fool, he knew that and somehow seeing Jack in this state, knowing he had contributed to the pain that had caused him to do such an act hurt him.

He felt as though he was a child again, helpless and alone. Nathan shook his head and grit his teeth, there was no time for that, Jack needed him. Jack NEEDED him. He had to pull himself together. The paramedics were a blur and Nathan rattled off all of the information they needed as he raced at their side. Lupo followed closely behind, Nathan knew it would be irritating to Jack later when he learned of these events, but he wasn’t going to allow this to slip through his fingers. He had failed enough.

He wasn’t going to fail again.

Nathan’s heart was pounding as he prepared to jump in the ambulance, “I’ll go, you contact his family,” he barked as he looked into the dark eyes of man he had battled with. He was Jack’s floor resident and had a feeling he also was working with Jack to prepare for the Marshals. He watched the man nod and sat silently as the paramedics were checking an IV line, that he hadn’t noticed was put in, and rattling off stats. He couldn’t find it in himself to get in their way, he knew it was best not to. Jack’s hand was resting off to the side, the wrist that wasn’t injured. Nathan stared at it, his tan was lighter than Alex’s and his fingers were longer, he could see the callouses from hard work and a scar on his hand.

In the harsh lights of the ambulance Jack’s skin seemed less radiant, especially when combined with the fact that he had sliced his wrists. It was then Nathan wondered what would have driven him to this point, in reality he didn’t know Jack. Not once had the young blonde told him of his life at home, all he knew was that he was from Texas. He didn’t even know Jack’s favorite food, if he liked sports, or movies. All these little things that he had learned about all his other students, he hadn’t about this one. He had been too harsh, far too callous, and calculated. Nathan slowly reached over and wrapped his fingers around Jack’s prone hand, he was careful as he traced the scar, before finally holding it.

He thought the paramedic would be furious and shout, yet it never came. He lifted his gaze to find the young man nod to him, “Don’t let go,” was all the young ginger could say before returning to work. Nathan knew it wasn’t further to the University Hospital, all he could hope for was that Allison, Kevin’s girlfriend was on. He didn’t want to have to deal with someone he didn’t know, and had a feeling Jack would like her.

Once the Ambulance arrived, it was a blur. Shouting, white coats, green scrubs, corners and hallways, until they reached the double doors of the ER. “I’m sorry sir,” said the ginger. Nathan nodded as he stood outside the doors, turning to the desk slightly. There was a young blonde working there, her hazel eyes were locked on him and she seemed to be watching him with great intent. She was probably interested in him, and while he would have dismissed it, he found the need to make a phone call. Slowly he approached the desk and before he could ask she asked, “Need to make a call?”

The young woman lifted the phone and put it on the counter as Nathan dialed Henry’s number. He closed his eyes and swept his hand through his dark brown hair as he listened to it ring. It rang and rang, until finally he was put to an answer machine, he knew the likelihood of him being available was slim, but had hoped that the man was in his office. “Henry? I need help, I fucked up,” he paused for a moment and continued, “Jack... I-I need you at the University Hospital. Please, I- I really need you.” Nathan placed the handset on the receiver and nodded his thanks to the girl before sitting in a chair, he didn’t plan on going anywhere, his work could wait. What mattered was Jack.

He was too close to losing him, not after finally realizing what he felt.

“I won’t fail. I will show him that I care, that he’s worth something, that he’s brilliant.”


	11. Everyone Dreams

**Chapter Eleven: Everyone Dreams**

Waiting, it stretches time like no other feeling, it is as though the minutes become years and hours become months. When time its self seems to lose all meaning, and all the remains is the desire to reach the one thing that they are waiting for. The scent of antiseptic burned his nose and stung his eyes, it was harsh and seemed to dry out his tear ducts, at least that was what Nathan told himself as he swiped at the tears that refused to dissipate. The physicist ran his hand through his short hair, as he closed his eyes and leaned back slightly, he had cried in Alex’s arms, again when he had reached the hospital and now the tears and pain didn’t seem to have an end. His mind wandered back to what it had been like as a child after his mother had left, she was his world and the only one who kept his father human. Yet, when she vanished, without taking him with her, she ripped a hole in his chest. Nathan wrapped his arms around himself, he felt powerless. For a while he reveled in what it was like to be respected to have his own money, and independent, to be free from it all. Yet, and yet, it wasn’t enough, in fact it wasn’t ever what he wanted.

All he ever had wanted was someone to be there for him, not the scientist or the millionaire, but him, Nate. Now when he had the chance to be himself, when he could help someone belong he had smashed it to pieces, and the result was a young man who felt the need to slit his own wrists to be free. It was his fault, Jack had done it just after he had yelled and lectured Jack. It sickened him to think that he had done this, he had made someone else feel lost and alone, he had alienated Jack. Nathan curled into himself, he wasn’t a child but couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that he had done something horrible and truly was the monster his father had always claimed he was. He was the reason she left, his mother left because he was a monster of a boy, and his father hated him because he was, he had to be to have done this to Jack.

There was a warm hand on his shoulder and a soft voice whispered, “Nate, are you with me?” His mind was reeling he did this, he hurt someone. “Nate?” called the voice again as he felt someone stroke his hair, just Henry had when he had been there to take Nate’s pain away. “Nate, come on, look at me,” whispered the hush tenor, it was the sound of safety in his childhood, “I won’t hurt you, you’re safe.” Nathan slowly raised his eyes and looked up, they were swimming pools of green, red rimmed and swollen. Staring back at him were a pair of dark eyes with warm brown skin and a tender smile that brightened the world. Henry ran his fingers through Nathan’s hair as he sat on his hunches, his eyes never leaving the young man before him. “I didn’t want to hurt him, I finally figured out how to help him,” he said softly as he looked at his hands that rested before him in his lap. Now he wasn’t entirely sure if he was even capable of such a feat.

“I know,” said Henry gently as he gently sipped Nathan’s head up. There was a pause as Henry looked to Nathan and asked slowly, “What happened?” Henry kept his tone soft and touched Nathan gently, a way to sooth the young man before him. Nathan slowly replied, “I was trying to get him to see what I discovered, to try it, and he seemed odd. He was silent and distant, I thought it was because he had lost interest and I was trying to engage him,” his voice trembled as he spoke and he closed his eyes, agony flickered across his features as his jaw set. The strain was eminent as he sat up stiffly and hissed, “I pleaded with him to listen after I had slammed a book on the floor, I just wanted his attention, I didn’t want him to think I didn’t want him,” he hissed. There was stillness as he felt tears slip away unchecked, he had cried more in that day than he ever had, “Jack ran and I chased him, hoping I could get him to see reason I just wanted to talk to him,” he continued, his voice straining and there was a crack as he continued, “I couldn’t let him give up, not after I had worked so hard to find it, and I knew there was hope he’s brilliant. His mind just works differently.”

Nathan had been blinded by the actions of the young man to realize all he needed was someone to show him he wasn’t as dumb as everyone thought. That he wasn’t useless, just as he had only he had Henry, and Jack had no one. Nathan rubbed his eyes as he stated, “I chased him through the building and even pushed past a cop in training, only to find his dorm room empty but I noticed that there weren’t any towels, so I went to the bathroom,” he paused as his hands seem to shake. He couldn’t get the image of Jack sitting in a puddle of his own blood out of his head, the crimson flowers that had surrounded him and tinted his skin, how pale and small he seemed. Jack, the man who looked as though he had been kissed by the Texan sun with a smile that lit up LAX, and mussed blonde hair. Nathan stared at the floor as he remembered the panic that had rose within him as he pulled the tie off and stanched the bleeding, the rush to save a man who wanted to kill himself. “He slit his wrist Henry, he sliced them open with a razor and wanted to bleed out in the shower,” he sobbed as he gave up on fighting the tears, they would flow regardless of his desires.

There was stillness as Henry ran his fingers through Nathan’s hair, “How did you mess up?” asked the man before him. Nathan’s gaze shot up as he responded, “I yelled at him and treated him horribly,” he sounded as bitter as the black coffee that he enjoyed drinking. Henry nodded and placed a hand on Nathan’s knee, “Yes but in that whole series of events, I didn’t hear you really mess up, you didn’t,” he said softly. Nathan’s brows pinched together as he shook his head, his short hair was a mess after all the petting Henry had done but the man found it to remind him of the small child that used to sit on his work bench. “You didn’t, you ran after him, you found a solution and attempted to pursue it, you saved him. Would anyone else have looked for him? Even the cop?” he asked. There was a pause as the brunet shook his head, “No, he just wanted me to leave and was going to leave Jack alone,” he said after a moment. Henry placed a hand on the side of Nathan’s face, “Correct, you Nathan did the right thing, you saved him and now you have to continue to do so,” he said gently. The young man stared at his mentor as though he had lost it.

Henry chuckled as he clasped his hands before him, his red shirt making the motion seem as though it took him longer. “Listen Nate, you didn’t mess up. Not this time, you’re the one who cared to go after him, and I’ve known you long enough to know you wouldn’t have gone after him if he wasn’t important to you,” he was quiet after a pause and he smiled a little as though Henry knew more than he let on, then again it was possible. Henry seemed to be able to read Nathan like a book, “I know it doesn’t feel like it now, but years from now, you will be thankful you chased after him, that you saved him, and that you were the one who saw through his mask,” he stated. Nathan growled at him as he turned his head and responded, “You’re wrong.” Henry snorted as he shook his head, chuckling as he did so, “No I’m not, think about it Nate. You always talk about him, you’re always trying to help him, you have been working with him for months, you went out of your way to find a way to teach him, you wouldn’t do half of the things you’ve done,” he began.

Nathan was frozen, he had admitted it to Alex and now Henry was telling him that he had been lying to himself, “You care for him more than you realize, and don’t think Jack didn’t talk to me, he did and from the way you are treating him I know you care for him deeply,” he said softly, “You may even love him, and if you deny it you’re only hurting the both of you.” The physicist blinked, Henry had just called him out but did, even more, he alluded to the fact that Jack was interested in him as well. If that was possible, Nathan sobered instantly and asked, “What do I do?”

Henry smiled a little and replied, “Go sit with him, be there for him, and don’t be afraid to love. I know you are and I fought for years to get to know you Nate. You’re wonderful,” Henry’s voice was filled with confidence as smiled warmly. He knew all too well just what to say to fire up the young man, “What if I make a mistake?” asked Nathan tentatively, he didn’t want to put Jack back in this place, he couldn’t handle the thought of doing so. Henry slowly rose to his feat and said simply, “Then you will fix it, as you always do, you are an engineer after all,” he said teasingly. Nathan blinked owlishly as he watched his mentor extend his hand out to the young brunet, as always Henry’s palm was facing upward, inviting him to follow. “Come, we need to help Jack and I have a feeling we are the only ones who can,” he said demandingly. Nathan smiled at the tone as he slipped his hand into Henry’s and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.  “Besides, it’s time you started chasing your own dreams and traveling your own path,” he advised.

They embarked down the hallway hand in hand as they strode in time with one another, ignoring the odd glances they received. “I like the hair by the way,” Henry remarked, “and the clothes, you look really good Nate.” The green eyed man grinned as he replied, “I didn’t like it at first but the work of the stylist has grown on me.” Henry chuckled as he nodded, and they turned another corner, the nurses were smiling at him as they made their way to the waiting room, Nathan had chosen to hide in a side vending area. They entered the waiting room and he noticed that they seemed to be the only ones present. He took a seat in one of the chairs and looked up at the ceiling, “Henry, what you said about chasing dreams,” he began only to pause as he attempted to formulate a sentence, his mind seemed to be whirling as he continued, “Do you think I could even chase mine?” he asked.

Henry hummed as he rubbed his hands together, his dark eyes on his calloused palms, “Nathan you can do whatever you put your mind to, regardless of how impossible it seems,” he said simply. It was as though he had stated the truth of the universe and Nathan nodded as he looked to the two large and looming blue doors, waiting for a sign that Jack would be safe. He had been whisked away to the OR and in the capable hands of the surgeons. The doors swung open and he looked up to see a young man walking in, his hazel eyes were heavy and he appeared to be years older. His gate was sedated as he slowly approached Nathan, “Nathan Stark?” he asked tentatively, his tone was weary as though he had just fought for hours. Nathan nodded quickly as he stood and shook the man’s hand, “I’m Doctor Mathias, we were fortunate that you reached him as you did, it took us a bit to save him,” he said softly. Nathan stared at the man and nodded, “He slit the artery in his arm, from wrist to mid forearm, which resulted in massive loss of blood, we had a very difficult time stabilizing him. We almost lost him on the table twice. He has a concussion as well. He is currently in the ICU and stable at the moment, we have several nurses watching him,” he replied.

Nathan nodded as he slowly looked at Henry, he was apprehensive, which wasn’t typical. “He hasn’t been eating, he’s very under weight, and seems to be exercising in excess, I’m surprised he had enough energy to think of such an act,” the surgeon said softly. Stark stared in shock, he had noticed Jack looked pale and stressed, but he didn’t think he was losing weight. He should have noticed, he had ignored every basic principle. “Can I see him?” he asked after a beat. The surgeon was hesitant, “I’m only supposed to allow family to see him, however we can’t seem to get a hold of them,” he stated. Nathan swallowed thickly, they were far more alike than they should have been. He was alone aside from Henry, and Jack had no one, at least he did have Henry. “There is another detail, I can’t release him unless he’s in someone’s custody once he wakes,” the surgeon stated.

Henry was silent as Nathan seemed to straighten, there was his chance, he paused and realize he could heal Jack. The Beach house, it wasn’t the cabin that Henry had shown him, but he could use the Beach House to heal him. “I will,” he stated firmly. Henry’s eyes visibly widened as he jumped slightly. He didn’t make a move to stop Nathan but the surgeon looked to his mentor with curiocity, “I’m his tutor and Henry is my mentor, he will be checking on us periodically,” he explained. The man visibly relaxed as he nodded, “Follow me to the ICU, and you can see Jack,” he stated as he guided the pair through a labyrinth of white hallways.

The room was dim and Nathan stared at the walls that had several monitors, the room had a large glass window and he noticed a chair near the bed. Nathan froze outside the door, his eyes widened at the sight, he hadn’t been in an ICU before but the sight of someone he knew to be so vibrant and full of life laying before him terrified him, especially since he was still and unmoving. A hand gripped his arm, it was as though it anchored him to the planet temporarily and he nodded as he entered the room. Jack’s skin was pale and he noticed the bandages around his arm, as well as just how thin he was. Jack had lost weight, an alarming amount of it, only adding to the guilt that churned his stomach. His footsteps echoed in the room as he stared at the form wrapped in wires, he knew the ICU made sense since he had attempted to take his own life. However, it didn’t stop the pain in his chest at the fact he had contributed to this.

Heavily the tall brunette dropped into the seat near the bed, he gently reached out and wrapped his hand around Jack’s. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have been so tough on you,” he said firmly, “I was being a bastard, which isn’t new, but I didn’t think you would lose your fight.” Nathan ran his fingers over Jack’s hand, feeling the hard skin under the pads of his hands; it was odd to feel the calluses on his hands. Absently he wondered what they were from, he could picture Jack out in the golden Texan sun enjoying it as he ran, as though he were wild and free. Free from all the agony that he had created, “I was irritated with you because you wanted to quit and charm your way out of paying for the damage, at least I thought that was what it was, only now do I know that you’re as lonely as I am. I should have seen it,” he whispered brokenly, “I should have seen the same haunted look in your eyes, hell I’ve seen it for nearly 20 years of my life, and you’d think I could identify it.”

Nathan hung his head as he clasped Jack’s hand in his, perhaps he could anchor Jack to the planet, he could be his lifeline. There was a part of Nathan that wanted to call Allison and Kevin, but he wondered if they would answer, they had been so wrapped up in one another he didn’t think it would work. Jack sighed as he looked to the nurse that had swept in to check Jack’s lines and monitors, it was an unusual series of checks that were meant to ensure that Jack was safe. “Could you do me a favor and contact Allison Blake from neurology?” he asked. The woman smiled and nodded as she brushed away, he wondered if this was the right call but he wanted a second opinion. Allison could give him at least that much.

Nathan slowly closed his eyes and felt the events of the day slowly slip away, his mind was exhausted as he slowly felt himself drift to sleep.

~~CT~~

The heartbeat of the ocean, it’s infectious and remind every surfer that the planet is alive, her waters, he jungles, her skies and her rivers were teaming with it. It was a painful call when a surfer was unable to escape the indoors to answer the call of the water. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, she didn’t expect to be trapped on the campus, finals were coming and she had to get her students ready. It wasn’t her favorite thing to do, but very few of them had the passion for the ocean she had witnessed before. She hummed as she began to slip out of her long lab coat, she knew Jack was on the campus it was where she met him. It was then she began to wonder how he was, he had seemed so listless and lost in the car. “I wonder if he found his star yet?” she hummed it was silly really, to rely on a star to illuminate the path that you were destined for but it was always what her father had told her. Alex walked out of her lab and entered her office and looked to the far corner.

Sitting there was a green duffle, it had a pair of running shoes and a change of clothing. “Perhaps I’ll ask him to go on a run with me,” she said with a grin as she closed the door to her office, closed the curtains and stripped. She was still disappointed that Nathan had rejected her, but understood. He liked men and had never had someone open minded enough to tell him it was alright. If she was only a friend she didn’t mind, he was still a wonderful surfer after all. Alex smirked as she slipped into a  pair of shorts and pulled her tee shirt over her head, on the front was the name “Rip Curl,” she had worn it to a competition she was part of while she was in Hawaii. Once dressed she pulled on a pair of runners and grabbed her base ball cap. She was out of the building in a flash, her feet carrying her down the stairs as she decided to chase after Jack, she had seen him running frequently and decided he would probably like a break.

Alex quickly reached the dorms, she knew he stayed there since she would see him dash out the doors every morning for a run, the only reason she knew it was him was because he had passed her a few times. It was quick, but there was no way she would ever forget his face. Alex took the stairs two at a time up to the dorm and quickly entered. She hummed as she approached the security desk, there was a tall man with lightly bronzed skin and dark eyes, he was leaning against the desk smiling as he spoke with the two men behind it. She smiled as she approached and proceeded to lean against the pine desk, “Hey, I was wondering if you’ve seen Jack Carter? He stays in the dorm and I wanted to go for a run with him,” she said happily. The prospect of having a running partner made the idea even better, then she would have someone to chase. There was silence at the desk as they looked at her and she wondered what she had said wrong, as far as she knew Jack was still enrolled.

She looked between the three sets of eyes watching her and asked, “What?” The man leaning against the desk sighed as he held his hand up to halt one of the security guards from telling her, “I’m Lupo, I’m the head of his dorm floor,” he said simply, “Why don’t you come with me real quick.” He quickly lead her out of the foyer and off to the side, she followed him obediently, taking in his broad back and shoulders. While something of concern seemed to tingle in the back of her skull she couldn’t help but drink in the sight before her. He pivoted on his heel, he was stiff and she watched him search for words. “Jack, he’s,” Lupo sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Jack attempted suicide in the showers yesterday, he slit his arms open,” he said numbly.

Alex’s jaw popped open as she dropped her baseball cap, allowing it to fall to the floor as she rushed, “Is he okay? Where is he? Has his family been contacted?” Lupo held his hands up in an attempt to still her before he procceded to pull her into his arms. Alex struggled for a moment and shouted, “What the hell?” Lupo reached up gently and brushed her cheek with his fingers, she was about to punch him when he held his fingers up, they were damp. She was crying, that was why her eyes throbbed and her throat seemed to close up. “It seems like the right thing to do,” he whispered as he pulled her into his arms again, “He’ll be alright,” he said gently as he ran a large broad hand over her back. “I’ll take you to see him, just calm down first, sheesh, first that physicist and now you,” he mumbled.

Her head shot up as she pulled back a little and said, “Physicist?” she only knew one on the campus, and honestly didn’t think that Jack Carter was the Jack from campus. Or at least he couldn’t have been, she had seen that Jack and he looked lost and broken. “Who?” she asked, as she examined Lupo closely, as he hung his head a little, “An ass of a professor, Nathan Stark, he totally lost his cool and stormed the dorm, he’s lucky a student was in real danger.” Alex was silent, Nathan chased Jack, that only confirmed it was actually the Texan she had met that Nathan had interest in. She hummed as she mulled over in her head the way she could help them both. It was odd, after having met them both, she could see it working, even if it was an odd fit. “Lupo, do me a favor, I need a ride to the “Shack” to tell Jack’s employer what happened, I think Jack needs to know just how important he is,” she said simply.

Lupo scratched his head in confusion as he looked at her, “Trust me this will help, and then we can go to the hospital,” she explained. Alex left the dorm with Lupo in tow, it was then she realized that he probably didn’t have a great car. “How about we take my Jeep?” she asked as she pulled the keys out of her pocket. Lupo was trotting after her and she noticed he had paused just before her Jeep, “You surf Doc?” he asked curiously, disbelief colored his voice and Alex chuckled, she would never understand why her students didn’t believe in her ability to be just like them. “Yeah, I spent a lot of time in Hawaii,” she remarked. She had spent a lot of time in Hawaii it was how she had been introduced to Chris.

She jumped into the seat of her Jeep and quickly began to drive to the Shack. Lupo appeared tense in the seat and seemed to be stiff as a board. “Relax, I’m not going to kill us, we are just going to where Jack got a job,” she commented as she made a turn and began heading down the familiar trek toward the beach. Lupo hummed, Alex glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed he was leaning against the side of her car. He had a pair of sunglasses on and seemed to allow the tension to flow away as they drew nearer to the ocean, “WHOA!” he shouted in surprise. Alex nearly slammed on the breaks until she noticed a massive barrel rolling in and several people riding it. She chuckled as she pulled onto the gravel path and remarked, “I know, you should try it, the way it feels to be part of a wave.” His mouth was a gape as she pulled into the parking lot. “I’ve never seen waves like that,” he mused.

Alex chuckled as she put the Jeep and park and said, “I’ve seen bigger, being a marine biologist is the perfect job for a surfer,” as she pulled her keys out and slipped out the Jeep. Lupo was glued to the spot he sat she had a feeling his eyes were plastered on her, he looked at her with interest and she called over her shoulder, “Are you coming or not?” He scrambled out the of the passenger side she heard him nearly trip as he did so, making her giggle affectionately. He wasn’t brash and light like Jack, or dark and mysterious like Nathan but this man seemed to be keen on keeping up with her. Sadness settled within her as she realized why she was seeking Chris, it wasn’t for a new board or the confidence to get back in the water. It was to tell her that her new friend had attempted to take his own life and Chris nearly lost his employee. She walked up the steps and quickly removed her baseball cap, she noticed the store had changed the slightly, somehow it seemed dim. She squinted at the walls searchingly, the décor was the same as the lighting, and the order of the shelves was the same.

She wandered around the shop and noticed the bustle of surfers it was busier than usual. “Where the hell is Jack he’s three hours late,” Chris seethed, Alex heard his growl across the shop which made a young girl looking at boards jump. She sighed as she walked over to the young and terrified girl. “Can I help?” she asked. The girl looked up at her with large brown eyes, her long blonde hair was pulled out of her face and she blushed a little. She looked to be a teenager, and Alex noticed a few scars, “Um I wanted to thank a guy who works here, he helped me and I just wanted to tell him I had more friends than I knew,” she explained gently. She paused and looked at the girl, this could have been part of his trigger, “What did he look like?” asked a firm voice just over her shoulder.

The brunet swung around and looked at Lupo, he seemed relaxed but didn’t seem disinterested in fact he appeared to be on alert and ready to react if he had to. “He was blond with large blue eyes and his hair was short and spiky, he had a nice tan too,” she supplied. Jack, she had just described Jack to the letter. Chris stormed over to her and asked, “Where is he?” he was clearly irate and she could tell the stress was going to make him snap soon. She held her hand up to call for pause as she replied, “Jack had attempted suicide yesterday, Nathan found him as he was bleeding out in the shower.” Chris diffused immediately and a look of compassion crossed his features, he reached behind himself for the counter and drew a breath. His dark eyes closed for a moment, she had seen this look many times when he was searching for equilibrium. “He… he did what?” he whispered. Alex ran her hand through her hair as she whispered, “I didn’t know he wasn’t  doing well.”

Chris shifted slightly and Alex noticed the girl beside her stare at her as though the world had been set aflame. Unconsciously she pulled the small blonde into her side and stroked her head. “Will he be alright?” he asked slowly, she could tell he was seeking the medical standing as opposed to the mental. She turned to Lupo who replied, “He is stable from a medical stand point, he is still under suicide watch though.” The small girl burrowed into Alex’s side and she smiled a little, she didn’t usually like children but she could understand this one’s need to be close to someone with a heartbeat. She felt the same way at the moment. “I hope he gets better soon, this place has gotten used to him. It may not seem like it and he doesn’t really know about surfing, but he seems to know how to navigate the waves of life,” he mused, “which is fine in my book.” Alex arched a brow, Jack seemed well weathered and tired but she didn’t think he would be able to help those who needed it, or in that way. She hadn’t expected it, she always anticipated he would be a gopher. “He’s always giving advice to those who are lost and encouraging them to be themselves,” spoke up another surfer.

Silence fell over the room and she looked around to see several people staring at her, she didn’t want to do it this way, and a tiny gasp from the girl before her. Alex blinked in surprise as they seemed to gather curiously, “Jack’s okay, right?” asked a young man near the rash guards as he held his girl close. Alex stared at them and Chris whispered, “Jack put them together by having him help her choose a board.”

She slowly found herself the center of attention, her eyes were wide as she took in the slowly growing number of people wandering in from the beach. She didn’t think Jack had changed the place so greatly, but now she realized he had, he had made the shop brighter and allowed for them to feel as though the sun never went down. “He will be,” Lupo stepped in, “he’s in the ICU.” The girl Alex had been talking to look solemn, “What happened?” she asked, her voice waivered as she did so. Ocean blue eyes met chocolate brown and Alex and Lupo exchanged a look, “I don’t know, we are waiting for Jack to wake up,” was all Lupo could say. Chris looked guilty as he crossed his arms and hung his head. Alex listened to the stairs squeak and even more whispers behind her, she turned around and stared at the larger crowd outside of the shack, there were couples, kids, parents and friends. At first she thought it was for gossip until Chris stepped forward and asked, “How can we help?” We, these people, she stared openly at the group, they were surfers, the only thing that bound them together was the ocean and now, “Jack?” she asked dumbly. She had never seen such awareness before, she had always believed that so many people could gather in a single place for a person and not a cause. Surfers protected and loved the ocean, but somehow all of these people wanted to help a man who seemed lost.

She looked to the blonde girl who had first asked for Jack, “He helped us, all of us,” explained a pair of young women who were wrapped in tee shirts and wearing flip flops. She turned to Chris and slowly deflated, “I don’t know, we need to show him that we care about him and are here for him. I just have no idea how,” she said softly. Her eyes closed for a moment as she wondered how she could do something to help Jack and realized all of these people wanted to help him too. Her mind wandered back to the beaches of Hawaii and the feeling of the water under her board, she could remember the call of the tides and the life of the ocean fueling her soul. It was then she heard Lupo suggest, “What about a surf contest for awareness, each entry fee will be put toward the creation of a Suicide Prevention Program.” Alex’s eyes snapped open and the group stared at the outsider in surprise. A competition where the fee would go toward a program to help those who needed it, a way to raise awareness and chase the sadness away and remind people to embrace life. Chris clapped his hands together, “Great,” he chirped with a grin, “I’ll help sponsor.” It was then Alex noticed several other business owners step forward. Her jaw dropped as she noticed several bankers and a CEO as well as two CFOs and a pair of founders of one of the biggest financial firms in the world. She stammered for a moment as one of them chuckled, he had a glorious tan and a smile that made him seem eons younger.

Alex nodded her head as she looked at Chris and smirked, “I think I know where we can get some,” she said as she looked to Chris who said, “We need a name.” The young girl beside them pulled the ribbon out of her hair and looked at them before saying, “What about yellow like the Texas sun?” as she held up the strand of satin. Yellow, a color she had associated with joy and life but also of power and warmth, “It’s perfect,” she said softly as she looked to Chris before asking, “Do you want to help them? I’m sure Jack would like that.” The girl looked nervous and was about to refuse as Chris put a hand on her shoulder and said, “Come on, let’s design the banners and tee-shirts, and we need to get the word out.” A young man chuckled as he looked at them, he was wearing a pair of glasses and said, “Why don’t I help with that, I run Marketing at Visions, the clothing boutique. I have some connections and people who can help.”

She slowly began to step away and watched the scene unfold as she grabbed Lupo’s arm, “We need to get going, I want to see Jack and then we need to get the judges together,” she said simply as they left and allowed the others to begin preparing the competition.

~~CT~~

The sound of monitors echoed in Nathan’s ears as he hung his head, Henry had left and was fixing the Beach House. At first he had expected more resistance from his mentor, only to realize that he would never meet it. It was odd to see the man going to help him aid another, he knew Henry had a large heart but hadn’t anticipated the positive response he had received. He ran a hand through his short hair, he was still growing accustomed to the difference in length. While Alex had taken him shopping and had managed to transform him into a very different version of himself, which had felt as though he were imposter in his own skin. Kai had reassured him that the transformation would allow him to leave his past behind him and facilitate the transition into the next chapter of his life. He naturally had been spectacle, he didn’t believe he would be able to escape the scrawny boy from Oregon, and yet he was. Once he started surfing with Alex he had taken the first step toward a transformation that would allow him to become his own person. He already had a lot of muscle and a tan, which he never believed he would have possessed. His hair was shorter, styled, he worse suits and people didn’t seem to despise him. Nathan hung his head, that wasn’t true, Jack despised him.

It hurt Nathan that Jack would probably tell him off; there was a high probability that due to his own folly he would chase Jack away. Desperation was not an emotion he usually allowed to consume him and yet the entire series of events which had lead to this moment, where he was sitting at the bed side of a student that he wished was more, it had reared its head. Green eyes skimmed over the too still form of the Texan, “I finally figured it out, I finally know how to help you and now,” he swallowed thickly his own guilt felt as though it was going to gag him, “Now, I might not be able to.” He sighed dejectedly as he shook his head, he was going to help him he had to. “I won’t make the same mistake twice,” he said with a note of finality. He knew he was a stubborn man; he inherited it and oddly was proud of the trait.

There was a groan from the bed and Nathan quickly sat up, stiff as a board and prepared for whatever verbal assault Jack would lob at him. After all he was a Stark and they could take a beating and deliver a reply without a second thought. Sky blue eyes slowly opened, his gaze was cloudy and distant at first. “Carter?” asked Nathan tentatively. Recognition lit up Jack’s face as he groaned once more, “No… I’m in hell, come on,” as he attempted to sweep his hands over his face only for him to notice the restriction of movement. Nathan blinked at the remark, he knew he was harsh, but he was that distasteful. “Carter I’m not that bad,” he growled as he rolled his eyes, it was childish but he knew for a fact he wasn’t the worst thing alive. The blonde snorted, “Not that bad? You’re a miserable bastard who makes everyone else miserable,” he snapped. Stark crossed his arms and was about to reply when there was a rustle from the doorway. He turned his head to see Allison in the doorway; she was wrapped in a white lab coat and stood with a clipboard in her hand. Her skin glowed a little as she brightened at the sight of a bright eyed Jack. “Hello Jack,” she greeted.

Jack, she used his first name, and he noticed the young blonde tense immediately. He had asked for her because he knew her through association, now he wondered if he had made a large mistake. “What are you doing here?” asked Jack darkly; there was more irritation in his voice addressing her this way than there had been for him. Immediately he regretted the decision to ask her for help. “I’m your neurologist Jack, I wanted to talk to you about the lump on your head,” she began. Nathan watched the man’s jaw strained as he set it firmly. It was an obvious attempt to prevent himself from saying something he would regret. She approached the bed with an air of authority and something else, something that Nathan didn’t understand until a second look. It was disappointment and shame, his eyes widened, he knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of those looks and now to see it thrown at someone who had just attempted to end it concerned him. “Jack, you hit your head pretty hard when you fell in the shower, it’s not too bad,” she stated simply, her demeanor was cool and unattached. At first he thought it was her version of professionalism, but he knew they knew one another from the way she had addressed him with such ease.

She didn’t even look at his chart to learn her patient’s name, which meant she knew him. How she knew his student was a mystery to him, however, it was a fact. “Why Jack? Why would you do something so stupid? Just to make a show?” she asked harshly. Nathan was in shock, the first rule of speaking to someone after attempting to do such a thing was to be gentle and avoid harsh tones. He hadn’t obeyed it entirely but he had never said it was a stupid attempt. “Dr. Blake,” he said sternly, his tone leaving little room for compromise. Allison dismissed him with a wave of the hand, “Is this because we told you that you couldn’t work and do classes, Jack you’re just not good enough to do that,” she said arrogantly. Jack tensed up as his gaze began to glaze over, Nathan knew that look, he was retreating. Jack was going to retreat into the furthest parts of his mind and never return, if he didn’t act there wouldn’t be anything left of Jack to save.

Nathan was on his feet and shouted, “ENOUGH,” his voice was made of steel and seemed to ring through the room, resulting in the neurologist falling silent.  He strode up to her and hissed, “I asked for you to be here at a professional capacity, not personal. If I had known you knew Jack I wouldn’t have asked for you, I should have known by your rapid response to the request,” he stood at his full height and watched her take a step back. He didn’t care that every nurse was probably ready to escort him away, or that Jack was seeing his reaction, he had enough of it all. “He doesn’t need a lecture, he doesn’t require a guilt routine,” he seethed, “he needs a neurologist, which you clearly are not. I’m switching physicians, now get out.” Allison folded her arms across her chest and replied with a smirk, “You don’t have that authority.” Nathan was about to offer a retort when Jack spoke up, “I do, and I’ll get someone else.” His voice was soft but tight and Nathan could hear the distress within it. She left the room in defeat but he could tell she was going to return with a vengeance. Nathan slowly looked toward the bed and asked, “How are you?”

It was a dumb question but it left his tongue before he could stop it, he knew it would be obvious but on some level he recognized that it had to be asked. He wasn’t sure which level it was though. Jack slowly lifted his gaze from his lap and responded, “I didn’t expect her to do that or for you to,” he paused and looked up before asking, “Why did you?” Nathan’s brow arched as he examined the pale figure before him, he could sense the hesitance in his question and he didn’t have the answer. He slowly leaned against the wall and replied, “I don’t know really, I just didn’t like that she was treating you that way.” He was silent for a moment as he attempted to formulate something that resembled an apology, he drew a breath before saying, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you knew her. I met her because my lab partner started dating her.”

Jack’s eyes widened as he asked, “Wait, Kevin is your lab partner? I though he was just a friend, I hang out with him because of Allison.” Nathan hummed, he clearly didn’t spend as much time outside the lab as he should, which would certainly explain his horrible social skills. He knew he wasn’t the best but didn’t think it was so abysmal that Jack would have grounds to question his own social circle. “He is, and he is a friend. I didn’t realize you were his friend, or that he knew really,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, it explained why Kevin was reluctant to join him for movies and dinner the last few times he had asked when he wasn’t in his lab. He tipped his head back and causally observed Jack, the young man seemed less tense but still uncomfortable. The first thing he had to do was get Jack to relax and the best way to achieve that would be at the Beach, it helped him after all. “What happened?” he asked after a beat. Something must have occurred to create that much friction.

The Texan heaved a sigh before responding, “We fought, I’m failing math horribly and might lose my scholarship. I asked them for help finding a job, but they both told me not to bother, they used nice words but I could tell they were looking down on me,” he said faintly. Nathan was even more confused as to why Jack would want a job in the first place, he had a scholarship and it did cover room and board. “Why?” asked Nathan simply. Jack’s head snapped up as his eyes narrowed in utter confusion, his gaze was harsh as though he were attempting to analyze something, “I have to pay to repair your Beemer,” he replied tartly. Realization dawned upon the physicist, he was the reason this entire affair occurred.

“What?”

Jack was turning red and looked as though he would shout only for Nathan to hold up his hand and say, “I never wanted it to supersede studies and grades, I’m your tutor I want to see you succeeded,” months ago he wouldn’t have said that but now he found himself doing so. Jack looked even more upset as he continued, “However, it was also the responsible thing to do, but I shouldn’t have been so much of an ass to you and I’m sorry about that.” Jack’s jaw snapped shut as he stared at Nathan as though he were an alien. The scientist sighed as he noticed the look of disbelieve and said, “Carter, I know it’s difficult to believe but I do care.” It was the truth, he cared more than most people did for the Texan and from the way Allison acted he knew it was way more than her. He loved him, Nathan knew he loved Jack, now all he had to do was show Jack that he could love himself too.

There was a moment of stillness as he allowed Jack to process what he told him, he knew he didn’t deserve this man’s attention from how he had treated him, but also had a feeling that he was probably one of the only people in Jack’s life willing to give him time. “I wanted to talk to you about when you’re discharged,” said Nathan after a beat, he really didn’t want to explain this but knew he could do it better than a doctor. Jack’s attention was on him once more and he fidgeted a little, “I convinced the doctors to allow me to take you to my place, you need to have someone with you for now and I didn’t think you wanted to deal with the prying eyes of your dorm mates,” he explained. He had anticipated fight from the Texan only to receive a small, “Your place?”

The physicist smiled a little, he sounded curious, perhaps the prospect of seeing where a tutor lived outweighed the abrupt decision, that would have probably caused more stress. “Yes, my place. I live in a house on the beach, it’s privet and I have a guest room, as well as access to the water. Henry technically owns it so he will come around from time to time. You’ve met him right?” he asked simply. He noticed Jack’s shoulders relax even more, clearly he did, Henry had that affect on people. Jack nodded which earned a small smile from the brunette, “Good, so after you are here for twenty-four hours you will be staying with me for a bit,” he said simply.

Slowly Nathan sank into his seat and pulled out his research, “I hope you don’t mind but I don’t feel like being ambushed by Kevin yet,” as he decided to hide in the room. He had a feeling after having chased Allison out that he wouldn’t have to deal with Kevin quite yet. Jack was quiet as Nathan looked over the data from the last battery of tests, again the principle yielded little success. He was trying to do as Henry asked but the research wasn’t going anywhere. “What are you working on?” asked Jack after a moment. Nathan didn’t bother to look up as he noted an unusual occurrence in the data and replied, “An analysis of some readings,” it was vague but served its purpose. Jack snorted as he commented, “It’s probably on how to make microwaves better or something.” Nathan slowly looked over his pages and noticed the look of pure intrigue and he sighed. “Henry is working on attempting to generate plasma, however we can’t seem to do so with stable results,” he explained. Jack nodded, while he didn’t think Jack understood he had a feeling it was more of a talking point.

“You’re not interested are you?” asked Jack.

Nathan jumped as he looked up, interested in the project, he hadn’t been in a while. It was a dead end, he didn’t see it going anywhere, however he kept at it. He didn’t have the heart to tell Henry that what he was asking wasn’t applicable or even viable with their current state of technology. “How did you know?” he asked dumbly. Not even Henry had noticed, and if he had, then he hadn’t said anything. Jack chuckled as he replied, “That wrinkle between your eyes, it’s only there when you don’t enjoy something.” Nathan felt the ridge under his fingers as he swept them over his brow. Obviously Jack was more observant than people gave him credit for. “What do you really want to do?” asked Jack, “It’s stupid to continue researching something that isn’t pleasant.”

Nathan was silent, he hadn’t thought about that aspect in a long time, he was well accustomed to simply doing what he was told. “I don’t know, Henry asked for help,” was all he could say, it was the truth. Jack hummed as he slowly began to drift backward again, “That’s a dumb reason,” he uttered before succumbing to the call of sleep. Nathan looked over to the young man on the bed and chuckled, it wasn’t the best reason but it had been enough to get him on the project. The green eyed man leaned back slightly as he began to mull over the reason he had accepted. “We all dream,” he muttered, “It’s just reality that rips that luxury away from us,” he muttered before returning to the documents in his hands.

~~CT~~

The hallways were still once more, as day transitioned into night. Dark fingers danced fluidly over keys as a new code was being written, one that would be used to bring new life to being. Months of research were presented, it wasn’t enough to complete the code but it was enough to begin writing it, to create a plat form. Kevin smiled at the thought of outdoing Stark. He was going to create something so complex that even Jobs and Gates wouldn’t be able to keep up. The first step was to create a platform that would allow for mental interface with the matchine and then to create receptors to program it. What he desired was ambitious and perhaps impossible for their current level of technology but he wasn’t about to allow Stark the joy of being the only one with a PhD and all the glamour of the world. Allison didn’t understand his proposal, but he didn’t care about that, what really mattered was the access to her research, after all it would provide a template for the base program.

The goal was to revolutionize software, he grinned as he continued writing. It was complicated but he had to make sure it would survive anything that was thrown its way. Allison had been called to check on Jack who had been brought in due to an attempted suicide. Usually he would drop all his work to see the blonde, however, it was a rare opportunity to get Allison away from her work long enough so he could craft what he really wanted. He added another line only for the system to lock up, “No. No no no no no,” he chanted as he attempted to prevent yet another crash. The last few times he had asked for more than the machine was capable, and as had been prove with all his other attempts the machine unceremoniously crashed.

“Damn it,” he hissed as he shoved the keyboard away from himself and listened to it skid on the desk. His irritation was even higher than it had been previously; he didn’t have enough memory space or power to write the program, it was too large and required too much processing power. Yet, he couldn’t figure out how to shrink it. He had done everything imaginable but it was too dense, simply due to the complexity of its function. He needed more space, more power, and something far more responsive than the desktops he had been stuck with. Something nimble, quick and capable of doing all he asked. Stark’s lab was retrofitted with the best. Stark, he paused; his lab had the processing power and memory space. He smiled as he left Allison’s desk and began to slip away, Stark wasn’t in there. He had heard through the nurses he hadn’t left Jack after having been the one who found him. Nathan didn’t appear it but he was loyal to a fault, which made him easy to manipulate.

Kevin left the office and snuck toward the Science building, he found a new work space, one with much more power and the capacity to do all he desired. The world was a blur as he assembled his plan in his head, Nathan was a workaholic but since Jack wasn’t doing well he had a feeling the “tutor” would stay with his pupil. He was down the elevator and walking across the basement, his feet carrying him down the familiar trek toward Nathan’s lab. Kevin pulled out the copied keycard and swiped it. He noticed the lab light immediately as he walked over to one of the monitors, “Wake,” he called out. Instantly every screen as on and the room came to life.

A smile of pleasure curled his lips, Allison was a detail, a beautiful intelligent woman who was great in bed. He wouldn’t deny he enjoyed spending time with her, however this, being in Stark’s lab made him even happier. He would finally have a way to show he was better than the infamous Nathan Stark. He stalked over to a new keyboard and took a seat in a leather chair, he was going to enjoy this, he was finally in control. He positioned his fingers as he commanded, “Open command box, input the following,” as he began typing. He could see it flittering across the screen and as it grew he knew immediately this system would be the perfect incubator for the program.

In this lab, no one would stumble over it, and since Allison had darted off to assist with an emergency he didn’t see a reason to stay in her office. Kevin lounged in one of the work seats as he looked at the massive generator, he wasn’t interested in what it was able to do, even if he had a background in physics. He had to create something far more interesting, that would bash every hope of Nathan’s. Ever since they had gone to UCLA the reality of who Nate was seemed to slam into him at every turn. At first, it was realizing that the man didn’t have to actually go to college or work even, he had patients and was already rich. There were students all over the campus who had desired a date with the elusive man but never worked up the courage to try to slip past his imposing aura. Not to mention the fact that he also had an advanced lab and was doted on by Henry, he had enough. Nate wasn’t the only person with a brain.

Jack had been a good distraction as tutoring the man would get in the way of their potentially ground breaking work. However, after Jack stopped showing up he was subjected to Nathan’s short fuse time and time again, not to mention his constant work on projects.

 

~~CT~~

 

The roadway shifted into side streets as they left the confines of LA and headed toward the beach. He sat up slowly as he noticed the rolling sea and the soft sands just beyond his window. “Where?” asked Jack curiously as Nathan took another turn down what looked like a long driveway, the physiasist smiled mischeviously as he asked, “You didn’t think I lived in some kind of bacholer pad did you?” as they turned and Jack stared at a small modern looking house just a breath from the beach appear. It had large glass windows with a soft cream outside and a wooden deck. His mouth popped open as Nathan opened the gate and pulled into a separate garage. “Welcome to where I’ve been staying,” Nathan said gently as he slipped out of the car, hoping that the distance from UCLA would help Jack. The young Texan stepped out of the car and quickly followed into the house, his eyes searching every inch of the structure for clues on Nathan’s past. Of course he had heard rumors and the talk with Henry had illuminated various aspects of his life that had not been truly anticipated, however, he also knew there were many different and intricate layers to the individual before him. He looked at all of the drawings on the walls, they were sketches of different scientific instruments only for him to pause and stare at a sleek ship, it was silver from the looks of it, smooth and looked like an arrow with an array of thrusters in the back. “Wow,” he breathed as he took a closer step closer to it. There were several stars and he could see an artistic rendering of Jupiter and a belt of stars not too far behind it. He had seen concept drawing before in high school but never something like this.

Jack slowly stepped toward the next one, it looked like a basic concept drawing, only this one appeared to be closer to a schematic, a smile curled his lips. He highly doubted it was Henry who had drawn these or thought of them, he searched the image carefully for a signature, only to notice a small NS in the corner. His lips parted as he felt thousands of questions fly through his mind, NS, there were a number of possibilities, but the fact that Nathan had known Henry for a long time did present new notions, that these drawings were actually evidence that Nathan had once possessed lofty dreams. Jack was taken aback, he didn’t know the first thing about Nathan, these images, they were evidence of an even greater ambition. Part of him wondered if the person who had drawn these images was somehow locked away with in the devil who had claimed responsibility for the actions.

“Jack?” asked a soft voice, causing the blonde to turn and look to the man in question. Nathan was standing in his rumpled suit still, the groceries they had acquired on their way to the Beach House had been put away. It was a strange event to shop with Nathan, as he had not anticipated in having a say in what meals were made or snacks. While he didn’t determine the entire list he was shocked to say that he had been the one that chose a large amount of it. The man before him was a mystery, for weeks he had treated Jack with contempt, only to see a softer and gentler individual sitting beside his bed. “Yeah?” he asked cautiously, concerned that the egotistical scientist would return and ruin the moment. “I was wondering if you would like to eat outside on the deck, I was thinking burgers,” Nathan said after a moment.

The blonde tilted his head to the side, and asked, “What happened to your hair?” only to mentally smack himself, that was supposed to remain in his head. Nathan chuckled as he smiled a little, “I got a hair cut, it was time for a change,” he replied. Jack nodded as he slowly left the drawing and replied, “I like it, you look good. Burgers are cool, want help?” He figited slightly, waiting for a scathing remark only for Nathan to say, “Okay, but you have salad duty, I’ll deal with the fries and burgers.” Jack’s head flew up and he stared in total confusion. Nathan was smiling softly, “Come on, I’m going to grab some jeans and a tee, I’ll show you where your room is,” he remarked. Before the blonde could even respond he watched Nathan walk passed him and down the hallway leading to a large room. Nathan paused just a door away from the large room at the end of the hallway and said, “This is your room, Henry picked up your stuff from the dorm and I had it put in here.” Jack slowly entered the room, he had expected somewhere dark and dank, only to find himself look out a massive landscape window over looking the ocean. There was a large bed just a breath from the window as well as a closet and desk, the room was sparkly decorated, but it didn’t feel demeaning. He slowly walked over to the full sized bed and touched the sheets, to find they were satin and a very high thread count, the comfetor looked tempting to burrow into, it was navy blue with steel sheets and soothing in a strange way, like much of the room was.

Nathan shifted his weight as he asked, “Something wrong?” Jack looked over his shoulder as he replied, “No, I just didn’t expect this, I mean you’re a college adjunct professor and researcher, yet this place,” he paused as he looked to Nathan, “Its amazing.” Nathan nodded in understanding, Jack kicked himself mentally he wanted to be a Marshal only to realize he was horrible at reading people. “Hey, don’t worry about it, this is Henry’s place anyway,” he said with a shrug. That piece of information made Jack feel better in a number of different ways. Nathan left the room and Jack was about to follow when he watched Nathan start to strip, he tossed his jacket on the bed and then pealed away his shirt, only to allow it to flutter to the floor. Jack swallowed as he stared at Nathan’s back it was covered in muscle and since their run in at LAX he had acquired a light tan. Jack’s mouth dried out as he watched Nathan turn slightly to look into his closet. He had broad biceps and abs, not to mention the nice pectorals. Jack was gaping as he watched every muscle flex as Nathan pulled a soft and well-worn red tee over his head with the logo, that looked a lot like a coil with a bolt of electricity, Tesla High School was below it in block letters.

Jack stowed the information in the back of his mind as he slipped back toward the kitchen. His eyes roamed the counters when he noticed a stereo not too far away in the livingroom. “What does a genius listen to?” he asked curiosity peaked, he had always been a strong believer that what people listened to could tell him about their personalities. Jack walked over to the massive black deck and turned it on, “Holy crap, a seven disk stacker and an extra tray?” he asked only to notice a turntable not too far away as well as a tape deck. Jack’s brow furrowed as he turned around to find the wall that had served as a divider between the kitchen and living room lined with CDs, Cassettes and Vinyl. His jaw dropped as he shook his head, remembering that there was a chance it was all Henry’s stuff. Jack decided to select the first tray, figuring it was his best bet. The classic sound of a trumpet filled the room, it was unmistakable as well as the simple scat.

The soulful voice of Ella Fitzgerald filled the room with the accompaniment of the famous trumpet of Louie Armstrong. “Jazz?” he asked curiously. Nathan walked into the kitchen as he asked, “Don’t like it?” Jack jumped a little as he looked over at the scientist now leaning against the marble counter top, he was dressed in a pair of tight dark jeans with the tee shirt, his feet were bare as he flashed a lopsided grin. His hair was a little messier, and Jack felt his mouth dry out once again, he didn’t understand how but Nathan had hit all the right notes. “I forgot you were a New Yorker,” he admitted sheepishly. Nathan shook his head as he replied, “I didn’t grow up in New York, but I guess you could call it my backyard, my home town is a small town in Oregon.” The blonde left the stereo to stand in the kitchen as Nathan pulled several bins of spinach, tomatoes, cucumbers, mushrooms, carrots and olives. Jack stared at the ingredients knowing immediately that a majority of them required a knife, he paused, suicide victims weren’t usually allowed to use a knife, he was about to walk away when Nathan placed a large wooden board in front of him and a chef’s knife.

Jack felt even more confused, that was against the usual protocols of suicide watch. He looked up to see Nathan pulling out the ground beef and a plate, as well as a pineapple, onions and what looked like teriyaki sauce. Now he was confused as he watched Nathan pull out another chef’s knife and make quick work of breaking down the pineapple. Jack tilted his head as he watched Nathan cut up the fruit into rings and then set it aside, his next task was chopping up an onion and combining it with teriyaki sauce. “What the hell are you doing Stark?” he asked impatiently as he attempted to figure out what pineapples would be used for with burgers. The scientist looked up and replied, “I’m making burgers.”

Jack shook his head and pointed to the pineapple and onion that he was mixing into the meat, “Yeah I know, but what the hell is with that?” Nathan blinked owlishly as his emerald eyes flickered from the bowl to Jack and back again.  Utter confusion was written on his face as he attempted to comprehend what Jack was getting at. While it was true the blond wasn’t an idiot, he could be difficult to understand at times. “Jack, it’s called cooking, trust me it will be good, you’ll see,” he said warmly as his hands continued to form the patties. The Texan grumbled something before returning to slicing a tomato with the knife. Oddly he felt better knowing he wasn’t going to be barred, that despite the incident there was trust there. He didn’t understand why, most would follow protocol to the letter, “I know I was an ass, and I really wish I wasn’t, but,” Nathan paused as he leaned against the counter, he was observing the grain in the quartz counters with mock interest. He had to say it, but wasn’t sure how to, “I just got frustrated because I know you’re smart and just didn’t know who to get you to see it too.”

Silence settled over them as Jack continued to slice the tomato, his mind was adrift with the jazz in the background and the oddly soothing motion of executing a normal task. “I get it,” he said after a pause, in truth he did understand life wasn’t unfair it was just different. Nathan’s world was different than his, but he couldn’t help how his emotions were swinging, he just didn’t want to be considered useless. “Okay, so want to help carry this out to the grill?” asked Nathan nervously, his eyes darted to Jack and then the grill. Jack had never seen the usually calm scientist look so nervous, then again this was probably his first time standing here. He nodded and followed Nathan out to the patio, all the while he examined all he could. He wasn’t sure who picked most of the decore, as Nathan had said both Henry and himself had stayed in the house, it may have belonged to Henry but he could see some things of Nathan. Jack shook himself, he wasn’t sure when he began to refer to Stark by his first name and then realize it was only after Nathan had saved him.

The tall brunet was already outside and Jack was quick to trot in order to slip out the glass doors and onto the massive deck. He was greeted by the salty air, and the cool wind off the sea. His eyes widened as he took in the rolling waves, each of them caressing the shore, the sound setting his mind at ease. Blue eyes took in the unspoiled view of the pearly white sands and vivid blue waters that were known as Henry’s backyard. Jack bit back a groan, he was jealous of the professor for having such a beautiful home, only to realize that he had probably approved of this arrangement, with a little convincing from the most stubborn man on the planet, Nathan Stark. There was a clang, which quickly caught Jack’s attention and he watched as the physicist expertly lit the coals of the grill. The scent combined with the sea air to make a delicious concoction.

The Texan hummed with delight as he placed the bowl on the large wicker table, there was a pair of wicker chairs that held white cushions in them, the black charcoal grill wasn’t far and he could tell Henry liked to cook. While his kitchen had provided more than enough evidence of it, his deck spoke volumes as he took in the stone bar and the unique nook for the grill. “Henry likes to cook, huh?” asked Jack as he crossed his arms and leaned against the railing, just out of arm’s reach from Nathan. He watched as the wind tossed his dark hair, while there was gel holding it in style, when the breeze hit it rich he watched a few strands bend to its will. His green eyes glowed against the hues of blue from the sea and his dark chestnut hair stood out even more. Jack felt his mouth go dry, he had seen Nathan’s torso and the change in scenery wasn’t helping, especially when coupled with the casual clothing.

The sound of beef sizzling on the grill was a dull echo compared to his own pulse. The sweetness of pineapple with a hint of terachi and onion permeated the air, adding volumes to the current concoction of peaceful scents that were soothing Jack’s nerves slightly. “Actually he can’t cook, he’s terrible at it,” Nathan said with a chuckle, his lips curled in a smirk as he flipped a burger and tasseled the fries to prevent them from sticking to the pan that he had covered in foil and placed on the grill before closing the smoker to cook them. “Then who?” asked Jack curiously, he knew very little about them and figured if he was going to spend any long periods of time with either Nathan and Henry he should learn something about them. Nathan’s hands stilled and he watched a grimace twist Nathan’s features briefly before he responded, “He wanted a decent property, that way if he ever sold it he wouldn’t have to remodel.” It sounded like a lie and Jack could tell he had made Nathan uncomfortable but allowed it to slide, after all he was intruding.

They fell into silence and Jack could tell this was going to be a long few weeks, after all, they were practically strangers. All he knew as that when he ran into Nathan at the airport there was a part of him that prayed Nathan felt the same spark of attraction he did. If not, Jack would enjoy his time with Nathan and attempt to understand why he had even agreed. When he had said it in the hospital it was in spite of Kevin and Allison. The pair were perfect and the fact that they were always looking down on him only added to his craving to tell them off or make them realize that they weren’t perfect and that there was more to the world than each other. Kevin had seemed like a nice guy but something about how he snuck around got under Jack’s skin. Allison appeared to care, but in the hospital, there was an ugliness not even he knew existed inside her until that moment.

All he wanted was to be seen as a person and not a thing or a disappointment. “Your doctor made an appointment with a therapist,” he began and that was when Jack realized the severity of his decision. He would never be able to become a Marshal. His eyes widened as he dropped the fry he was eating, he had just destroyed the only thing he had going for him. “Jack?” asked Nathanial curiously, his voice wrapped around Jack but he couldn’t comprehend as his mind slipped into overdrive. His own selfish desire had shattered any chance he had of become a Marshal. “Jack,” said Nathan gently as he placed a hand on top of Jack’s. The blond jumped a little as his eyes met green ones, “What’s wrong?” Nathan asked. There was so much wrong, he wanted to shout and throw things, to tell Nathan he was the reason Jack had done it. Only the words wouldn’t leave his lips, they died on his tongue. Instead he opted to push a few fries around the plate, the burger was really good and any other time he would have commended the chef, but his mind was so far gone he didn’t even seem to have any compliments left.

“Nothing, I’m just tired,” he responded after a moment, he didn’t want o broach this topic, he would rather eat and then sleep. Nathan slowly relaxed and nodded, it was clear that neither of them really wanted to talk and the only reason they found one another was through bonding time. Nathan nodded, he didn’t appear to be convinced and Jack could tell he was just waiting for him to really tell him. The Texan cringed, his entire life people only cared if he was good at base ball, that was all that mattered, if he could throw a fast or curve ball. They ignored him after he had gotten Angela killed in the car accident and even when he was in the spotlight they conveniently forgot the bruises or how he had a hard time reading. Jack’s grip on the glass made his knuckles turn white from the force of it. He hated the fact that he hadn’t been good enough and suddenly Nathan wanted to hold his hand.

Suicide wasn’t a laughing matter, but allowing him to use a knife freely as though it never happened was eating away at him as if Nathan didn’t think anything serious happened. “Jack, I know we aren’t on the best of terms, and you want to give up, but please don’t. I was an ass, I know that, and I also know that it's tough being an outcast,” Nathan paused, his green eyes were filled with sincerity and for the first time Jack wondered if this was what it was like for someone to really care about him. “I just don’t want to treat you like them, I want you to feel strong and coddling you won’t do that,” he explained, “Treating you as an equal will.” The Texan felt something warm in his chest spread a little more, he watched as Nathan looked out over the water. “I want you to feel free,” Nathan added as he smiled a little, Jack wondered why it looked solemn but realized that he really didn’t know the man before him.

While he had been his student and seen the man in frustration and irritation, he didn’t know anything about Nathan, except what little Henry had divulged. He knew he drove a Beemer, he knew he had gotten a haircut and a make over, he lived in a nice house and drank a lot of coffee. Nathan had a short fuse, but obviously, could be patent and gentle in his own ways. Jack studied the man before him, his eyes appeared tired, and his face worn from hours of toil, what had caused it he didn’t know. Nathan Stark was a mystery, one he wouldn’t mind trying to solve while staying with the man, after all, he really wasn’t ready to face the stares and glares on campus.

They slipped into silence as they finished their meal, knowing that tomorrow was going to certainly be a new adventure.

`~~CT~~

There was a great deal of chaos surrounding the Shack, while the ocean could be calming the atmosphere of the famous surf shop had shifted entirely as the group continued to collaborate. Boards were being orders, shirts designed, awards dreamed up and even selecting life guards and safety precautions for both spectators and competitors. The entire event was going to be a large one that would prove to be one of the most difficult to plan. After a pair of CEOs and a CFO approached Los Angeles City Board about the competition, without releasing the name of the person and saying it was for all of the people who had committed suicide in the last year and offer aid to those who needed it. The proposal went without a hitch as they were going to rope off a portion of the beach, not it was all about getting signups and judges. Alex hummed as she and Lupo wandered around the beach, he had been discharged from the hospital, and according to them, Jack had been taken to a friend's house. They had refused to release information as to who it was, but Alex had a feeling Doctor Deacon would know. As the professor wasn’t in his office Lupo had helpfully pointed out that they were probably at the beach.

It was odd how a majority of both faculty members and students had found the beach as a source of refuge, Alex held her shoes in her hand as she continued down the beach. Lupo had proven to be interesting and was about to ask him a question when she heard a bright squeal and felt a breeze as something short blew past her. “Bro!” it squeaked with joy and Alex arched a brow as she looked at a small girl with long black hair and large brown eyes. She was dressed in a blue pair of shorts with a green tank top, she had golden skin and wrapped her arms around the man’s legs. “Hey Jojo,” Lupo said with a grin, his expression was soft as he ran his finger’s through the girl’s hair. With ease he hoisted the girl into his arms and Alex watched the exchange with interest. His little sister immediately turned her attention to her and Alex shifted nervously. “Who is she?” asked Jojo, she tilted her head to the side and seemed to be evaluating her. Lupo chuckled as he responded, “That is Alex, she’s a friend,” it was basic but seemed to pacify the child as she shifted her attention to her brother.

“Do you know what a school of jelly fish is called? Ms. Mortmon won’t tell us,” she said grumpily. The elder of the pair pursed his lips and she was reminded of a drowning man. Clearly Marine Biology wasn’t his strong point, “A smack,” Alex supplied with a grin. Jojo whipped around and stared at her, “A smack?” she asked curiously. Alex nodded, it was always a funny name for a school of jelly fish but certainly suited it, after all, jelly fish did sting and it hurt. “Yup, do you know what a bunch of whales is called?” asked Alex as she took a step closer to the two, realizing that the chance of the small girl leaving them was slim to none. The girl shook her head and a deep voice replied, “A Pod.” Alex and Lupo quickly turned around and she found herself staring at the one person they were looking for.

Standing dressed in a pair of orange shorts and wearing a tribal print shirt was a grinning Physics Professor, his dark eyes sparkled in the light and his skin was darker from hours in the sun. He had a surf board under his arm and looked at the group before him. “Hello, there, who is that one?” he asked pointing at Jojo. The girl was placed on the ground by her brother and she replied, “I’m Josephine, when I grow up I want to be an astronaut.” Doctor Deacon smiled broadly, his hair shifted in the breeze as he knelt down to the girl’s level. He seemed truly interested as he asked, “Really? That sounds very cool. I’m Henry, I teach physics,” he held his hand out to the girl and Alex watched as Josephine shook it. The young girl looked to her brother and said, “This is my brother, Shane. He wants to get into the FBI.” Henry looked impressed as he rose to his full height, which really wasn’t great, as Shane seemed to tower over him, “Impressive, it’s nice to meet you, Shane,” he then turned his attention back to Alex.

He tilted his head a little as he asked, “Professor King, how are you?” Shane and Josephine stared in shock as Alex shifted a little, professor, that wasn’t a title she used often for fear people would realize who her Father was and she really didn’t want to be compared to him. “I’m alright, I was looking for you actually. I heard about Jack and we wanted to make sure he was alright,” she replied briefly, there was little point in going into a long winded explanation, while she was concerned saying it wouldn’t make a difference. It was a known fact she never stuck her nose where people didn’t want it. It wasn’t in her nature. Henry’s demeanor shifted and she watched a sad expression slip over his face, his eyes seemed to droop a little as his shoulders fell. “Jack is with Nathan, he will be alright. They are staying at my beach house,” he said slowly, his tone was tentative, clearly he was trying to protect them both, something she admired about him. She had heard of his protective streak with Nathan, it was legendary as he was nearly inseparable from the young man.

It was true that Nathan was one of the most brilliant in the field, there was something else, something deeper that she always wondered if they knew one another before he even attended UCLA. She never asked, as she also knew that they wouldn’t tell her if she did. Henry and Nathan were private people and after learning of the abuse, Nathan had endured she didn’t want to dredge up any more pain. “We just want to know if he is okay and tell him about something we are cooking up with Chris,” she explained. Henry looked between them thoughtfully, it was as though he was evaluating them and then she realized he likely was. He didn’t want to cause any more trouble with Jack and certainly wasn’t interested in feeding the fear of the entire thing failing. “The surf contest, that’s your idea,” Henry said as a large smile curled his lips.

Approval certainly wasn’t something she was expecting, “I had a feeling Chris had come up with it but didn’t think you would be onboard King,” he said simply. Alex stared, she knew she wasn’t known for being social but didn’t think he would point it out so harshly. Henry wasn’t like most professors he balanced work and play, he encouraged students to express themselves in science as well as in life. He was one of the few faculty members that surfed. “I’ll help, I want to, so I’ll talk to a few people on campus and see if they want to help out, the more hands the better,” he said warmly. Alex stared dumbly at the man she had expected to desire to dismantle the entire event, only to learn it was the opposite. “As for Jack and Nate, give them time. I know you guys are worried but this is something they need to do together,” he began, “They’ve been through a lot.”

Alex nodded and she watched Josephine ask, “Can I help too?” Shane smiled a little as he nodded and looked to Alex for agreement, she wasn’t sure when she was the person to ask because she wasn’t running this party. “Sure, we just need to get a few more sponsors,” and paused, there was one person she could ask. The stylist from Roots, she didn’t think he would refuse as this was the perfect opportunity for advertising for him as well as supporting people who needed it. “I’ll see what the college can do,” Henry said with a hint of finality, “Why don’t you help us out with shirts, I’m sure we should sell a few and other things too.” Josephine brightened at the new task, this project was growing larger and while Alex was worried it would be finished in time, she also wondered just how wonderful it would be.

“Let’s go see if they have those banners yet, I heard Chris’s place is the current base of operations,” said Henry as they began to make their familiar trek up the beach. She could tell this wasn’t the professor’s first time at the shop and noticed a group of older gentlemen. They needed judges still and to get the shirts together as well as banners, they had said they finished a few concepts but now it was all about getting exhibitors to enter. Alex hummed, she knew she would go and looked at Henry who seemed interested and wondered if Nathan would as well. While he wasn’t a professional she was sure he would be able to hold his own, he had for all his sessions to this point.

Nathan. The brilliant physicist who wasn’t going to sleep with her and oddly she didn’t mind. She would rather see him happy than to sleep with him, and as she just learned Jack was with the man, it was certainly better to stay away. They had a lot to work through, a whole lot, after all, she had seen the two sides of the story and while it was a long shot, she also knew their attraction to one another was mutual. A smile curled her lips as Chris launched into funding ideas and how to get people to sign up, there was hope for them and she was going to make sure that the pair had a chance to be truly happy.

 


End file.
